Harry Potter et la Quête de l'Inventeur
by Pomfresh
Summary: PG13 pour être sûre. Harry entame sa sixième année. ! PSEUDO SUITE DU TOME 5 Chapitre 14 en ligne! Draco récolte ce qu'il a semé
1. Chapitre 1 : Les cicatrices

Allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, un adolescent de presque 16 ans tentait vainement d'étouffer un bruit de perceuse à l'aide de son oreiller plaqué contre ses oreilles. En dessous du coussin, on devinait des mèches de cheveux noirs en bataille. Le tissu d'un vieux T-shirt délavé et trop large se soulevait faiblement à intervalles réguliers. Son jeans, tout aussi déformé et usé que le T-shirt, demeurait quant à lui immobile. Respirer, manger (quoique sans appétit) et dormir (peu et mal); voilà en quoi avait consisté la vie de Harry Potter depuis qu'il était revenu à Privet Drive, c'est-à-dire depuis maintenant deux semaines.  
  
Harry se souvint vaguement d'être entré au numéro 4, précédé par son oncle, et d'être monté directement dans sa chambre. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à affronter un tête à tête avec les Dursley. Sa sécurité dépendait du fait qu'il retourne chaque été chez eux, soit. Mais après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à subir leur compagnie. Il avait donc décidé de s'isoler le plus possible dans sa chambre, ne la quittant qu'au moment des repas.   
  
Ceci convenait très bien aux Dursley. Eux aussi s'étaient tenus à bonne distance de Harry après l'avertissement de certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, à la gare de King's Cross. Même à table, ils évitaient de lui adresser la parole. Tante Pétunia se contentait de s'assurer qu'il avait mangé à sa faim avant de le débarrasser de son assiette (comble des attentions).   
  
Toutefois, la solitude ne semblait pas réussir à Harry. Une fois seul face à lui-même dans sa chambre, il avait bien du mal à éloigner de son esprit le visage de Sirius et la voix bizarre du professeur Trelawney récitant la prophétie qui liait son destin à celui de Voldemort, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Les jours passant, il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il n'avait ni envie de parler, ni envie d'écouter. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien et surtout pas à Sirius ni à la prophétie.   
  
Toute réflexion au sujet de son parrain ravivait une souffrance aiguë dans son âme et dans sa chair. Harry était pourtant habitué à la douleur. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de répit l'année passée. Des picotements aigus se faisaient sentir pratiquement en permanence depuis le retour de Voldemort et les récents événements ne laissaient présager aucune amélioration.   
  
Mais le souvenir de Sirius, le faisait souffrir d'une manière bien plus terrible. Harry ne supportait plus de repenser aux circonstances tragiques de sa disparition. Il ne pouvait accepter l'idée d'en être en partie responsable. Peu lui importait ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit à ce sujet. Peu importait que le vieil homme se soit désigné comme seul coupable à blâmer. Harry était convaincu que cette mort aurait pu être évitée cent fois, que les événements n'auraient pas dû se produire de cette manière, et tout cela lui était intolérable.   
  
Quant à la prophétie, celle-ci faisait naître des sentiments mêlés et confus dans le cœur d'Harry. Il pressentait qu'il devrait bientôt faire un choix, un choix terrible : tuer ou être tué. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à prendre une telle décision. Et d'ailleurs, avait-il vraiment le choix ? Harry savait que bien des vies humaines, des vies innocentes dont celles de ses amis dépendaient de lui. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose : il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses proches. Alors, surgissaient d'autres questions. Serait-il un jour assez puissant pour espérer vaincre Voldemort ? Le mage noir lui laisserait-il le temps de le devenir ? Et quand la confrontation finale viendrait, trouverait-il en lui suffisamment de détermination pour tuer son ennemi ? Le Voldemort ressuscité était-il susceptible de mourir ? Et éliminer Voldemort pour de bon, ferait-il de lui, Harry Potter, un assassin, un être aussi méprisable que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Serait-il un jour à nouveau en paix avec lui-même ?  
  
Ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne soit capable d'y fournir un début de réponse. C'est pourquoi, Harry s'appliqua à retarder le plus possible le moment où il aurait à y repenser.  
  
Il avait donc laissé flotter son esprit dans le vide, le vide qu'il ressentait dans son cœur. Il avait observé les ombres se dessiner sur les murs de sa chambre et écouté distraitement les sons qui lui parvenaient, sans vraiment chercher à les interpréter. Il était devenu un peu apathique. Le monde extérieur ne l'intéressait plus réellement puisqu'il avait l'étrange impression de ne plus en faire partie.   
  
Harry avait à peine lu les lettres de Ron et Hermione, ses meilleurs amis. Il y avait répondu par quelques banalités, quelques formules toutes faites, leur disant qu'il allait bien et qu'il espérait les voir bientôt.  
  
Hermione lui avait téléphoné quatre jours auparavant, visiblement inquiète de son état. C'était Oncle Vernon qui avait décroché le téléphone. Il était monté personnellement prévenir Harry, le visage exceptionnellement pâle et il avait laissé la porte du salon entr'ouverte pour s'assurer qu'Harry ne se plaindrait pas de sa famille.  
  
  
  
Le bruit de perceuse s'arrêta, plongeant la maison dans un calme cotonneux, bientôt troublé par des pas pesants dans le couloir du rez-de-chaussée. Harry leva la tête en direction de son réveil. Il indiquait 12h38. Il était presque l'heure du déjeuner. D'autres pas, encore plus lourds, dévalèrent les marches de l'escalier. A coup sûr, Dudley avait réussi à prendre 5 kilos de plus. Le championnat junior de boxe devait avoir lieu dans trois semaines et le cousin de Harry comptait beaucoup sur son gabarit de sumo pour remporter la victoire. De son côté, Tante Pétunia ne demandait pas mieux que de servir à son fiston « une saine nourriture ».  
  
  
  
- « Il me fait tellement plaisir, en mangeant de si bon appétit » avait-elle déclaré, les yeux humides, lors d'un précédant repas. Pétunia semblait avoir conservé de grandes angoisses au sujet de la santé son « Duddlinouchet chéri » depuis l'attaque des détraqueurs.  
  
- « On ne peut pas en dire autant de l'autre » avait rétorqué Oncle Vernon. « Il ressemble vraiment de plus en plus à un attardé, avec son regard vitreux et fatigué » avait-il ajouté, comme si Harry n'était pas présent à leur table.  
  
- « Chhhuuuuuut !!! Vernon !!! », s'était exclamée Tante Pétunia, l'air effrayée. Elle avait ensuite parcouru frénétiquement la pièce du regard pour s'assurer que personne n'avait pu entendre les mots de son époux.  
  
Mais, comme Harry semblait ne rien avoir entendu et ne montrait aucun signe de désaccord ni de rébellion, les Dursley oublièrent peu à peu leurs craintes. Ils n'osaient pas le priver de quoi que ce soit mais, en revanche, ils avaient tendance à redevenir secs et méprisants.   
  
La voix de Tante Pétunia s'éleva du corridor, troublant ainsi le vide de ses pensées.   
  
- « Le dîner est prêt !!! Dépêche-toi si tu veux manger quelque chose ».  
  
Harry se décida à se lever et prit ses lunettes rondes qui étaient posées sur la table de chevet.  
  
Dans la cuisine, Dudley reprenait déjà une deuxième assiette pleine de ragoût. Oncle Vernon exposait à son épouse son point de vue sur les personnes qui étaient récemment venues leur proposer d'acheter un porte-clés en faveur des sans-abri.  
  
- « Des gens qui ne reculent devant rien pour s'introduire chez vous et violer votre vie privée », glapit-il.  
  
- « Sans compter les babioles inutiles et hors de prix qu'ils veulent vous forcer à acheter », renchérit Tante Pétunia.  
  
- « Comme si les clochards voulaient qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Ils ne demandent qu'à boire du tord-boyaux et à dormir dans de vieux cartons sales », conclut Oncle Vernon.  
  
Harry s'assit sans se faire remarquer, se servit machinalement une louche de ragoût et contempla son assiette sans bouger.  
  
  
  
Oncle Vernon sembla enfin prendre note de sa présence, puisqu'il se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard courroucé.  
  
- « Toi, dit-il en le montrant du doigt, tu te dépêches de vider ton assiette. C'est déjà bien charitable à ta tante et moi de t'épargner l'orphelinat, alors il ne faudrait pas faire la fine bouche ».   
  
- « Et puis, après le dîner, tu iras faire un tour dehors », ajouta Tante Pétunia. « Ton oncle a besoin d'avoir le champ libre dans la seconde chambre de Dudley. Tu verras mon chéri, tu vas avoir un vrai bureau de PDG », susurra-t-elle à son fils.   
  
Dudley émit une sorte de grognement dubitatif. Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur l'énorme salopette de l'Oncle Vernon.  
  
- « Toi, ne me regardes pas comme ça », menaça-t-il. « De toute façon, tu n'es jamais là et dans 2 semaines maximum, les tarés de ton espèce viendront probablement te chercher, comme à leur habitude. Dudley a besoin d'un bureau où il pourra étudier à son aise », déclara-t-il d'un ton qui signifiait que la conversation était close.   
  
Oncle Vernon s'adressa ensuite à Dudley.   
  
- « Quand tu auras l'estomac bien rempli (Harry se demanda si cela arriverait un jour), je te montrerai comment bricole un homme, fiston. Et puis, ça va faire gonfler tes muscles pour le championnat. Je te vois d'ici brandir la coupe du vainqueur ».  
  
Harry avait plus ou moins deviné la cause de cette nouvelle lubie à propos de bureau. Dudley semblait avoir eu pas mal d'ennuis. Non seulement ses résultats scolaires étaient très en dessous de la moyenne, mais en plus, certaines personnes du quartier étaient venues menacer les Dursley de porter plainte contre leur fils si celui-ci s'avisait encore de toucher ou d'effrayer leurs enfants. Mr et Mrs Dursley, aveugles comme à l'accoutumée, avaient mis la violence et les délits de leur rejeton sur le dos de ses fréquentations.  
  
- « Je le savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû le laisser en compagnie du jeune Polkiss. Il a une tête de fourbe comme son père », avait dit un soir, Oncle Vernon.  
  
- « Il aura réussi à entraîner notre Duddy chéri dans ses combines. Pauvre ange, il est encore si timide et influençable à son âge. Il aura eu peur de perdre tous ses amis, s'il ne les suivait pas », l'avait excusé Tante Pétunia.  
  
Néanmoins, concernant les résultats scolaires de Dudley, ils furent obligés d'admettre que leur fils adoré n'avait pu passer assez de temps à étudier, compte tenu du nombre d'après-midi et de soirées où il avait traîné dans la rue. Les Dursley avaient donc décidé d'offrir à Dudley un bureau tout neuf et équipé du matériel professionnel dernier cri. Ils espéraient ainsi le voir redoubler d'efforts. C'est ainsi que depuis plusieurs jours déjà, Oncle Vernon sciait, ponçait et perçait des planches de chêne massif dans le garage. Il avait pris des jours de congés expressément pour cela. A moins que ce soit pour mieux surveiller le téléphone.  
  
Harry se força à avaler son assiette de ragoût. Tante Pétunia avait encore eu la main lourde avec le sel. Dudley quant à lui, ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Harry le vit se resservir pour la troisième fois.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Quelques instants plus tard, Harry sortit de la maison. Il hésita un moment, puis se dirigea vers l'aire de jeux. Une triste grisaille assombrissait le ciel au-dessus de lui et une brise légère lui ébouriffait les cheveux. Il trouva l'aire de jeux déserte. Les enfants qui en général l'occupaient bruyamment, étaient tous encore à table. Pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Harry contempla les arbres, le mouvement des feuilles et les remous de l'eau de la fontaine. Puis, voyant que le ciel s'obscurcissait davantage et qu'une averse se préparait, il se leva pour rentrer chez les Dursley.   
  
L'esprit ailleurs, il ne prêta pas attention au jeune Mark Evans qui l'observait avec intérêt avant de détaler à son approche. Il ne remarqua pas non plus qu'une silhouette le suivait dans la rue.   
  
- « Bonjour mon garçon ! dit une voix familière.  
  
Harry sursauta et en se retournant, il vit qu'une vieille dame se tenait derrière lui. Elle portait une robe à fleurs et un gilet mal assortis. Elle avait visiblement encore oublié de troquer ses vieilles pantoufles contre une paire de chaussures avant de sortir de chez elle. Un chat trottait à côté d'elle et reniflait avidement son filet à provisions.  
  
- « Bonjour Mrs Figg », répondit Harry, l'air absent.  
  
Mrs Figg s'approcha de lui et leva la tête pour mieux l'observer. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient creusés par des nuits de mauvais sommeil et il lui parut encore plus maigre que l'année précédente.   
  
- « Hum… Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller, tu as une petite mine », dit-elle. « Accompagne moi à la maison, j'ai préparé un cake pour le goûter ». Harry la suivit, sans se demander s'il en avait envie ou pas.   
  
Sur le chemin de la maison de Mrs Figg, les personnes qu'ils croisaient les regardaient d'un air bizarre avant de changer de trottoir ou de rentrer précipitamment chez eux. Mrs Figg sembla ne pas les voir. De fines gouttes de pluie commençaient à tomber. Elle trottina jusqu'au pas de sa porte et fit entrer Harry après avoir jeté un coup d'œil derrière eux.  
  
Assis dans le salon de Mrs Figg, Harry regarda autour de lui. Les nombreux chats de la vieille dame se pelotonnaient sur des coussins ou des guéridons recouverts de napperons brodés. La pièce ne comportait aucun objet magique. Le seul indice de l'appartenance de Mrs Figg au monde des sorciers était un vase rose posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et rempli de poudre de cheminette qui devait passer pour une sorte de vulgaire sable, de poussière ou de cendres aux yeux des moldus. Une délicieuse odeur de gâteau entrecoupée de relents de chou bouilli flottait dans l'air. Le mélange était plutôt écœurant.  
  
  
  
Mrs Figg entra dans la pièce, l'air satisfaite, portant un plateau chargé de thé et d'un énorme cake aux pommes.  
  
- « Mange, mon garçon », dit-elle en lui servant une grosse part de cake. « J'espère que cela te plaira, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce que tu préfères en matière de cuisine ».  
  
- « En revanche, je parierais que vous adorez le chou », répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.  
  
- « Le chou ? », s'interrogea Mrs Figg. « Ho ! J'y suis, tu dis cela à cause de l'odeur ? J'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop forte. L'as-tu détectée avant d'entrer dans la maison ? » s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.   
  
- « Non », répondit-il en se demandant pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tout-à-coup de l'odeur de sa maison.  
  
- « Tant mieux » dit Mrs Figg, soulagée. « Tu comprends, depuis ton audience au Tribunal des Sorciers, le ministère s'est beaucoup intéressé aux cracmols, et à moi en particulier. Ils m'ont posé plein de questions sur ce que je savais faire au juste en magie, pour mieux me l'interdire et me surveiller ensuite. Fudge tient absolument à contrôler toutes les activités magiques. Il veut faire croire qu'en répertoriant les cracmols, le ministère repérera plus facilement les activités magiques illicites et les mouvements des mangemorts. C'est une aberration bien entendu », déclara Mrs Figg en remuant son thé avec sa petite cuillère pour faire fondre le sucre. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit l'année dernière, je ne suis malheureusement pas très douée en magie. Mais j'avais l'habitude de me préparer une potion dérhumatisante, pour mes douleurs lombaires. Elle n'est pas trop compliquée à réaliser et je ne peux plus m'en passer sous peine d'être bloquée dans mon divan pour une semaine, chaque fois que je vais faire mes courses. Alors, je continue à la préparer en cachette. Mais l'inconvénient, c'est qu'elle dégage une forte odeur de chou », expliqua la vieille dame. « J'ai déjà eu un avertissement du ministère. Ils ont peur que je ne me fasse remarquer par les moldus. Et je dois admettre que depuis quelques mois, les gens du quartier se comportent de façon étrange avec moi. On dirait qu'ils m'évitent », dit tristement Mrs Figg.  
  
- « Je pense que l'odeur de votre cake couvre assez bien celle du chou », dit Harry pour la rassurer. Son regard fut alors attiré par une brochure insolite qui était rangée avec des revues de tricot. Elle était intitulée 'Prévention et autodéfense contre les mages noirs' et dans le bas de la couverture, était écrit 'Le Ministère vous informe et vous protège'. « Le ministère vous a envoyé une brochure ? », demanda Harry.  
  
- « Ho non, Fudge a décidé que les cracmols ne devaient pas être impliqués dans la résistance contre « Tu-Sais-Qui ». Dumbledore s'est fâché quand il a découvert que je n'avais rien reçu. C'est lui qui m'en a fait parvenir un exemplaire. Enfin… Tu sais, de toute façon, en cas d'attaque cela ne changera pas grand chose. Mais j'y pense… Tu veux sans doute connaître les dernières nouvelles de notre monde », demanda Mrs Figg, comme si la réponse allait de soi. « Et bien que dire… Fudge s'est finalement décidé à prendre des mesures pour contrer « Tu-Sais-Qui ». Il recrute sans arrêt de nouveaux aurors. Certains ont été affectés à au gardiennage d'Azkaban, d'autres patrouillent dans les endroits forts fréquentés ou perquisitionnent le domiciles des personnes qu'ils soupçonnent. Je me demande où ils ont trouvé si rapidement tous ces sorciers qualifiés pour ce travail. Mais même ainsi, le Ministre a beaucoup de mal à maintenir le calme parmi notre communauté. La semaine passée, il a dû faire évacuer Gringott. C'était la panique. Les gens venaient tous vider leur compte pour acheter autant de provisions que possible. Ils craignent une pénurie, tu vois. »   
  
Harry écouta ainsi Mrs Figg lui parler, comme si elle avait été privée de compagnie depuis des mois.  
  
« Dumbledore les a rassurés de son mieux, mais de son côté Fudge enrage de voir que son soi-disant rival ait retrouvé tant d'influence sur notre monde », continua-t-elle. « Il est plus parano que jamais. Il tient à être au courant des faits et gestes de chaque personne dans tous les départements du ministère, dans toutes les institutions, à Ste Mangouste comme à Poudlard. Bien sûr, il ne fera plus rien pour contrarier les plans de Dumbledore. Il a trop peur de perdre sa place maintenant. Et puis, il semble avoir compris qu'en tant que Ministre de la Magie, il sera une cible de choix pour « Tu-Sais-Qui ». Il traite donc Dumbledore avec plus de courtoisie. Il espère ainsi mériter sa protection. »  
  
- « Et … Heu… Voldemort ? », interrompit soudain Harry, une lueur de crainte mêlée de haine avait remplacé le vide de son regard.  
  
Mrs Figg frissonna, but quelques gorgées de thé pour se réchauffer et prit son chat préféré sur ses genoux.  
  
- « Ho, il n'a pas encore mené d'actions importantes pour le moment. Dumbledore pense qu'il est en train de reconstituer ses troupes de mangemorts, mais rien ne le prouve. La Gazette du Sorcier a bien rapporté quelques activités suspectes ici et là à l'étranger, mais rien de sérieux depuis leur effraction au Ministère. »  
  
La vieille dame se tut soudain, se rendant probablement compte des pénibles souvenirs que ses mots avaient dû éveiller chez son interlocuteur. Un lourd silence s'installa entre eux, seulement rompu par les ronronnements du chat qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Mrs Figg.  
  
- « Encore une tasse de thé ? », demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.  
  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.   
  
- « Non, merci », dit-il. Sa voix avait retrouvé un ton monocorde. « Je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant. »  
  
Il prit congé de Mrs Figg et se dirigea vers la maison des Dursley.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Dehors, la pluie avait cessé. Les timides rayons du soleil couchant faisaient reluire la chaussée humide.   
  
Sur le chemin du retour, Harry croisa Dudley qui avait laissé son père 'bricoler comme un homme' tout seul, pour se livrer à son nouveau passe-temps. Il avait fait installer une mini caméra sur l'une de ses voitures téléguidées, de manière à pouvoir observer les gens à distance. Quand Harry passa à sa hauteur, sur le trottoir d'en face, son cousin fixait l'écran de sa télécommande avec grand intérêt, les yeux écarquillés et le visage défiguré par un étrange rictus. Harry vit que la petite auto était stationnée quelques mètres plus loin et dissimulée sous une haie, à la hauteur de deux jeunes filles en grande conversation. Toutes les deux portaient des mini-jupes et des petits débardeurs laissant voir leur nombril que l'une d'elles venait de faire percer.  
  
Harry soupira. D'un côté, il ne se sentait pas vraiment concerné par les bêtises de son cousin. D'autant plus que depuis l'épisode des détraqueurs, celui-ci ne lui avait plus adressé la parole. Il s'était contenté de poursuivre ses activités de jeune délinquant avec sa bande, du moins jusqu'au jour où des voisins en colère étaient venus protester chez ses parents.   
  
Mais de l'autre côté, pensa Harry, s'il intervenait et s'il empêchait Dudley de jouer les voyeurs, peut-être que le visage de Sirius cesserait de le hanter pendant un moment.  
  
Harry traversa la rue sans savoir exactement ce qu'il allait faire. Arrivé derrière Dudley, il s'arrêta et vit par-dessus son épaule, les longues jambes hâlées que montrait son écran. Elles s'élevaient vers ce qui semblait être une culotte de fille. Dudley, absorbé par son écran, n'avait toujours pas remarqué sa présence. Comme il lui tournait le dos, Harry ne pouvait plus voir l'étrange rictus sur son visage porcin. Il était toutefois persuadé que si Dudley continuait à fixer l'écran, celui-ci serait bientôt souillé de bave.  
  
- « Alors, on se documente sur les filles ? », demanda soudain Harry d'une voix froide. Son cousin fit volte face et put se rendre compte de l'expression écœurée qu'Harry lui adressait.   
  
- « Du vent, l'attardé », répondit Dudley d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Il n'avait manifestement pas envie d'entamer une discussion avec Harry. Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas. Dudley se tourna à nouveau vers son écran, bien décidé à l'ignorer.  
  
- « Veux-tu que j'aille leur demander si elles sont d'accord de faire ta connaissance ? Ainsi, tu pourrais les regarder sous un autre angle », proposa Harry, moqueur mais toujours aussi froid.  
  
- « Laisse-moi, je t'ai dit », grogna son cousin. « De toute façon, je parie que tu n'y connais rien aux filles. »  
  
- « Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », répliqua Harry, en haussant les épaules. Il regrettait que Dudley n'ait pu le voir en compagnie de Cho Chang, l'année passée. Cho était certainement l'une des plus belles filles de Poudlard.  
  
- « D'ailleurs, celles de ton espèce ne comptent pas », poursuivit Dudley, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Tout le monde sait qu'elles sont hideuses, ces filles-là, avec des verrues plein la figure, le nez crochu, le dos bossu et les jambes arquées. Quand elles n'ont pas une allure de vieille folle comme ta Mrs Figg. »  
  
- « C'est toi qui est allé colporter des horreurs sur Mrs Figg ? », interrogea Harry, se rappelant du comportement inhabituel des gens envers la vieille dame.  
  
- « Ho, il se peut que j'en ai discuté avec maman à l'occasion », répondit-il, fixant toujours l'écran de sa télécommande. Harry savait que Tante Pétunia n'était jamais aussi heureuse que lorsqu'elle avait l'occasion de casser du sucre sur le dos d'une personne du quartier. Cela pimentait ses réceptions lorsqu'elle invitait des voisines à prendre le thé.  
  
« Enfin, pour en revenir aux filles de ton genre, maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi ton père a choisi ta mère », reprit-il, satisfait de sa répartie.  
  
- « Laisse mes parents en dehors de ça », prévint Harry, les mâchoires et les poings serrés.  
  
- « C'est toi qui es venu me déranger », dit Dudley. Il se détourna de son écran et observa Harry quelques secondes. Son visage afficha alors une mine triomphante. « Et puis, que feras-tu pour m'empêcher de parler? Tu n'as même pas ton sale truc pour te défendre », lança-t-il.  
  
Dudley avait raison. Harry n'avait pas pris la précaution d'emporter sa baguette avec lui. En fait, il l'avait rangée dans sa malle à son arrivée à Privet Drive et il n'en avait plus rien sorti depuis, excepté quelques vêtements. Il valait mieux éviter d'y toucher puisqu'il ne pouvait l'utiliser en dehors de Poudlard. Et puis, si la magie était incapable de lui ramener son parrain, une partie de lui n'était plus très sûre de vouloir en faire. Une partie de lui se moquait bien de prendre des risques en sortant sans sa baguette. Après tout, s'il était tué, il retrouverait peut-être les personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Peut-être même était-ce sa destinée puisque de Voldemort ou lui, l'un des deux devait disparaître.  
  
  
  
Son cousin le regarda d'un air mauvais. Il était coincé et Dudley le savait. Harry recula.  
  
- « Tu fais moins le fier, maintenant, hein ? », dit Dudley en savourant la situation. Que dirais-tu si nous reprenions notre petite discussion de l'année dernière ? Tu tenais tellement à ce que je te cogne. C'est l'occasion de voir ce que tu vaux comme boxeur. Pas grand chose, sûrement. Il paraît que ton père était un freluquet aussi chétif que toi. Pas étonnant qu'il se soit fait étaler par ce psychopathe. Il n'a même pas été capable de protéger sa famille. A mon avis, il… »  
  
Dudley n'eut pas le temps de terminer. Il vit Harry s'élancer sur lui, les yeux plein de haine. Mais au moment où il allait lui porter un coup, Harry poussa un cri perçant et s'effondra sur le sol, les mains plaquées sur son front.  
  
A demi aveuglé par la douleur, il vit son cousin s'enfuir en direction de la maison, puis tout devint noir. Il avait perdu connaissance. 


	2. Chapitre 2 : La colère de Dumbledore

Chapitre 2 : La colère de Dumbledore  
  
Harry sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter la joue. A demi-conscient, il comprit qu'une personne le soulevait dans ses bras et l'emportait quelque part. Les vêtements de cette personne étaient imprégnés d'une épouvantable odeur de tabac. Quelques secondes plus tard, la personne s'arrêta et une sonnerie retentit. Une porte s'ouvrit et Harry entendit sa tante étouffer un cri.  
  
  
  
- « Mon Dieu ! Vernon », appela-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Mais qui êtes-vous ??? Que s'est-il passé ??? », demanda Mrs Dursley en regardant l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil avec la plus grande des répulsions. Dudley se tenait à quelques pas derrière elle et le regardait avec appréhension.  
  
- « Demandez-le à votre gamin, il était là quand votre neveu s'est trouvé mal », répondit la voix rauque de Mundungus en désignant Dudley. Harry l'avait reconnu, maintenant. « Poussez-vous, voyons. Laissez-moi passer. Vous voyez bien qu'il faut qu'il s'allonge », s'impatienta-t-il.   
  
Mrs Dursley voyant que Mundungus allait sortir sa baguette de la poche de son pardessus, lui céda enfin le passage. Il monta l'escalier, Tante Pétunia sur ses talons, entra dans la chambre de Harry et le déposa sur son lit.  
  
- « Je vous assure que nous n'y sommes pour rien », se justifia Tante Pétunia tout-à-coup. « On l'a bien traité, on l'a bien nourrit, il… », sanglota-t-elle. Elle semblait vraiment paniquée.  
  
- « Ouais, ouais, ça va !» grommela Mundungus, d'un ton bourru. « Aidez-moi plutôt à le déshabiller et à le coucher sous les couvertures. »  
  
En effet, Harry était incapable de se lever. La pièce et les visages autour de lui, lui paraissaient flous et tout tournait dans sa tête. De plus, sa cicatrice le faisait atrocement souffrir.  
  
Des pas retentirent dans l'escalier. Oncle Vernon et Dudley entrèrent dans la chambre.   
  
- « Qu'est-ce que ce romanichel fait dans notre maison, Pétunia ? », rugit Oncle Vernon, le visage écarlate.  
  
- « Il a ramené le gamin. Il est malade, je crois », répondit-elle d'une petite voix craintive.  
  
Harry s'agita dans son lit. Ses yeux étaient révulsés, son corps tremblait et il gémissait plaintivement.   
  
- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, celui-là ? », grogna Oncle Vernon. « Il a encore trouvé le moyen de se rendre intéressant ? L'année passée c'était les journaux et cette fois-ci, il va nous jouer les malades ? »  
  
- « Je ne sais pas de quoi souffre votre neveu, je ne suis pas médicomage. Mais je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas de la comédie », déclara Mundungus sur un ton plutôt tendu.  
  
- « Médicoquoi ??? », s'étrangla Oncle Vernon. « Ho, peu importe. Je ne veux rien savoir de vos pratiques douteuses », dit-il précipitamment pour éviter d'avoir à écouter la réponse à sa question.  
  
Vernon observa un instant Harry, puis il s'écria, un air de méchant triomphe dans le regard : « Pétunia, j'y suis !!! Il se drogue !!! Regarde, il a tous les symptômes dont ils parlaient dans ton émission, hier soir à la télé. Pas étonnant, qu'il ait trouvé de la drogue dans cette école de fous. »  
  
- « Ho ! Mon Dieu !!! », fit son épouse. « Quel exemple pour notre Duddlinouchet ! »  
  
Mundungus visiblement impatienté par leur conversation, leva les yeux au ciel, puis se décida à intervenir.  
  
- « J'ignore ce qu'est de la 'grogue', mais je suis convaincu que le malaise de votre neveu n'a rien à voir avec les maladies que vous connaissez, vous, les moldus. »  
  
Le visage de Mr Dursley se contracta au mot « moldu ». Il paraissait faire de gros efforts pour se contenir.  
  
- « Que faut-il faire, alors ? », demanda Tante Pétunia. Elle regardait alternativement son mari et Mundungus avec anxiété.   
  
- « Je crois que Dumbledore va vous envoyer quelqu'un qui pourra le remettre sur pieds », répondit Mundungus. « Cette personne ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. »  
  
- « Comment ça, 'quelqu'un pour le remettre sur pieds' ? », interrogea Oncle Vernon d'une voix étranglée. « Vous voulez dire que… Vous voulez dire quelqu'un comme VOUS ??? Ha ! Mais il n'en est pas question ! On a suffisamment de personnes anormales et indésirables sous ce toit. Si le gamin a besoin de soins, nous appellerons notre médecin de famille. Dudley ne s'en est jamais plaint. »  
  
Mundungus ferma les yeux dans un ultime effort pour dissimuler son exaspération.  
  
- « Il me semble vous avoir déjà expliqué que le malaise de Harry n'est pas du ressort d'un 'médico… heu… cin' moldu », déclara-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait neutre, mais qui ne l'était pas.  
  
Mrs Dursley grommela en poussant quelques jurons.  
  
- « Vernon !!! », s'indigna son épouse. Pétunia lui lança un regard réprobateur et Vernon se tut, l'air plus renfrogné et courroucé que jamais.   
  
  
  
Comme si la tension ambiante influençait son état, Harry s'agita davantage. Dudley s'approcha de lui, une curiosité malsaine se peignait sur son visage.  
  
- « Que fais-tu Dudley ? Tu es fou ? », s'écria l'Oncle Vernon. « Qui sait quelle maladie il a attrapé ? C'est peut-être contagieux. Peut-être même qu'il est … possédé ». Sa bouche se déforma dans une espèce de grimace de dégoût, comme s'il venait de prononcer un mot particulièrement répugnant ou tabou. « Allons, viens ici Dudley, laisse-le ! ».  
  
Mais avant même que Dudley ait eu le temps de reculer, Harry fut pris d'un haut-le-cœur et vomit le contenu de son estomac sur son cousin. Pétunia emmena précipitamment son fils se laver et se changer, tandis qu'Oncle Vernon vociférait : « C'en est trop ! Cette fois-ci la coupe est pleine et je me moque bien de ce que diront les voisins, Pétunia. Ce garçon ne restera pas une minute de plus ici. On a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper d'un… d'un malade et de risquer d'être tous contaminés par on ne sait quoi », tonna-t-il. Sa figure était devenue violacée. Il se tourna vers Mundungus. « Vous, là ! Prenez ses affaires et emmenez-le se faire soigner où bon vous semblera », aboya-t-il.  
  
A ce moment précis, Harry entendit une forte détonation. Un sorcier venait de transplaner dans sa chambre.  
  
  
  
- « Bonsoir Dumbledore », dit Mundungus.  
  
- « Bonsoir », répondit Dumbledore sans le regarder. Son visage généralement mi-amical, mi-mystérieux, exprimait une colère sourde et contenue. Mr Dursley d'abord quelque peu décontenancé par l'apparition du vieil homme, sembla se reprendre.  
  
- « Dites donc, vous… Personne ne vous a invité », cria-t-il. « Sortez de ma maison immédiatement ou je vous préviens que… »  
  
- « Vernon Dursley, vous allez m'écouter attentivement et en silence », retentit avec fermeté la voix de Dumbledore. « J'avais déjà envoyé plusieurs avertissements à votre épouse et je pensais que cela s'arrêterait là, mais votre comportement indigne m'a obligé à me déplacer. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous consacrer, alors je vais aller droit au but. Harry va rester chez vous. Il sera soigné chez vous, par une personne compétente qui ne tardera pas à arriver. Si vous vous avisez de les déranger ou de déplacer ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ses affaires hors de cette chambre, je vous promets de faire en sorte qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'un carton sale en guise de domicile. » Dumbledore s'était déplacé de manière à se trouver nez à nez avec Mr Dursley. Il le regardait droit dans les yeux sans ciller et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, son interlocuteur se ratatinait devant lui. « Et vous savez que j'en ai le pouvoir », termina-t-il.   
  
Pétunia était revenue en courant de la salle de bain quand elle avait entendu la détonation liée à l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard. Elle se tenait, plus blanche que ses serviettes de table, dans l'encadrement de la porte et elle avait plaqué ses mains contre sa bouche. Dumbledore lui adressa un regard sévère puis, lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers Harry.  
  
- « Harry, est-ce que tu m'entends ? », demanda-t-il d'une voix soucieuse. Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux pour faire signe que oui. « Ecoute, Mrs Pomfresh va arriver, encore un peu de courage. Elle va bien s'occuper de toi. Je veux que tu restes chez ta tante. Tu sais pourquoi c'est si important, n'est-ce pas ? S'il y a quoi que ce soit, Mrs Pomfresh saura où me joindre. Je vais te laisser te reposer maintenant. »  
  
Il posa une de ses grandes mains sur la tête de l'adolescent et se tourna ensuite vers Mundungus.  
  
« Veillez sur lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Pomfresh, je vous prie. Puis, passez me voir où vous savez. » Et dans un « POP » sonore, Dumbledore se volatilisa.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Harry sentait des gouttes de sueur perler sur son front et dégouliner le long de ses tempes. Le plafond et les murs de sa chambre tournaient de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à disparaître. Il se retrouva soudain dans une autre maison que celle des Dursley. C'était une demeure qu'il avait déjà visitée lors de l'un de ses cauchemars : celle des Jedusort.  
  
La pièce était sombre. Le seul éclairage provenait d'un chandelier posé à l'extrémité d'une table basse en bois d'ébène, et à côté duquel se trouvaient deux femmes. Le visage de la première, d'une extrême pâleur, donnait l'impression à quiconque l'examinait d'avoir connu l'enfer. Harry la reconnu. Il s'agissait de Bellatrix, la femme qui avait tué Sirius. La seconde femme avait les traits tirés et arborait la mimique de quelqu'un qui a un objet particulièrement malodorant sous le nez. C'était Narcissa, la mère de Draco Malefoy. Harry nota qu'elle avait vieilli depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, lors de la coupe du monde de quidditch.  
  
Une petite silhouette voûtée entra furtivement par la porte ouverte.   
  
- « Vous m'avez demandé, Ma Dame ? »  
  
- « Oui », répondit Narcissa. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a quelques questions à te poser, Kreacher. Je t'ordonne de lui dire tout ce que tu sais. »  
  
- « Bien, Ma Dame », dit l'elfe de maison. « Ma Dame sait que Kreacher serait honoré de la servir. »  
  
L'elfe se redressa fièrement.  
  
- « Alors, approche », fit une voix glacée. Harry sentit ses lèvres remuer. Cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne, sortait de sa bouche.  
  
  
  
Kreacher s'exécuta. Son interlocuteur se trouvait dans un grand fauteuil de l'autre côté de la table basse. Le chandelier n'en éclairait que les accoudoirs. Sur chacun d'eux, reposait une main fantomatique aux longs doigts osseux terminés par des ongles gris et acérés. Le haut de son corps était dissimulé par l'obscurité. Harry comprit qu'il se trouvait à nouveau dans l'esprit de son pire ennemi.  
  
- « Tu appartenais à l'animagus Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ? », reprit la voix.   
  
L'elfe acquiesça et s'empressa d'ajouter en tremblant :   
  
- « Mais l'ancien maître de Kreacher est mort, Votre Eminence Noire. Et maintenant, il sert Dame Narcissa et Dame Bellatrix, les nobles descendantes de la famille à laquelle il est lié. Dès qu'il a su que son maître n'était plus, Kreacher s'est caché, comme lui avait demandé Dame Narcissa. Des gens sont venus dans son ancienne maison pour le chercher, pour l'empêcher de venir aider ses nouvelles Maîtresses. Mais ils ne l'ont pas trouvé. Kreacher ne voulait pas obéir aux gens du ministère, ni à ceux de l'association du vieux barbu, ces sales cloportes impurs, ajouta-t-il avec emphase. »  
  
- « Oui, Lord Voldemort sait que tu es sensible à ses idées et à son oeuvre, interrompit l'homme dans le fauteuil, de sa voix froide et aiguë. « Il sait que tu as tenté de l'aider en contournant les ordres de ton ancien maître. Il sait aussi qu'à ce moment, il t'était difficile de répondre à certaines questions. Et vois-tu, l'elfe, Lord Voldemort se demande si tu auras le courage de divulguer les secrets de Sirius Black pour tes nouvelles maîtresses.   
  
Bellatrix a échoué dans une mission qu'il lui avait confiée. C'était une mission de la plus haute importance. Elle a bien sûr été punie pour l'avoir tellement déçu. » Il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle et Bellatrix réprima un frisson, mais demeura droite et silencieuse.  
  
« Quant à Narcissa, elle est ici pour plaider la cause de son mari qui croupit à Azkaban. Elle sait pourtant que ce qui lui arrive n'est qu'un juste retour des choses et qu'elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'envoie pas le rejoindre. » Narcissa baissa la tête tandis que Voldemort lui adressait probablement un regard méprisant.   
  
Harry se demanda pourquoi il prenait la peine de raconter tout cela à Kreacher. Et puis, il sentit que cela amusait beaucoup le terrible mage noir d'humilier ses fidèles en exposant leurs échecs et leurs faiblesses à leur domestique. Bellatrix et Narcissa semblaient supporter l'épreuve avec résignation et docilité, mais Harry était sûr qu'en leur fort intérieur, elles devaient bouillir de rage et de dépit.   
  
« Mais par un heureux concours de circonstances », continua Voldemort, « Bellatrix s'est débarrassée de ton ancien maître et tu es venu rejoindre les deux dernières dignes descendantes de la famille Black. Alors, dis-moi, l'elfe, veux-tu aider ta maîtresse à regagner l'estime de Lord Voldemort ? », interrogea-t-il de son horrible voix. Il s'était penché légèrement en avant, dans la lumière du chandelier, laissant ainsi deviner sa face de serpent immonde.   
  
- « Kreacher ne vit que pour servir ses Maîtresses, Votre Eminence Noire », répondit l'elfe après avoir dégluti avec difficulté. Ses genoux s'entrechoquaient.  
  
- « Bien. Alors, essaye de te souvenir de ce que tu sais des discussions secrètes auxquelles ton ancien maître a assisté. Il a dû être question au moins une fois d'une certaine prophétie réalisée par Sibylle Trelawney », expliqua-t-il. « JE-VEUX-CONNAÎTRE-LE-CONTENU-DE-CETTE-PROPHETIE », siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres en détachant chaque mot.  
  
- « Kreacher l'ignore, Votre Eminence Noire », couina l'elfe, désespéré. « Le vieux barbu s'assurait toujours de ce que personne ne pourrait l'entendre, sauf les membres de son organisation, ces misérables chiens. »  
  
Voldemort resta quelques instants silencieux. Harry se demanda avec terreur s'il allait le remarquer.  
  
- « Alors, peut-être peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais sur Sibylle Trelawney ? », dit-il finalement.  
  
- « Kreacher sait qu'elle ne fait pas partie de cette association de traîtres, même si elle soutient le vieux barbu. Elle réside en permanence à Poudlard, Votre Eminence Noire. Kreacher sait aussi que le vieux barbu craint pour sa sécurité. C'est pourquoi, elle sort rarement du château. Kreacher le sait, le vieux barbu était drôlement soulagé quand il a réussi à obtenir que sa voyante reste à Poudlard après avoir été licenciée. Kreacher se demande ce que le vieux barbu va faire de deux professeurs de Divination, maintenant. »   
  
L'elfe de maison avait raconté ce qu'il savait d'un seul trait et en jetant à tout moment des coups d'oeil effrayés derrière lui, comme s'il craignait que Sirius ne surgisse à chaque instant pour l'étrangler. A peine s'était-il tu, qu'il se jeta vers la table basse et commença à se cogner la tête sur le bois. A travers ses cris, Harry crut distinguer quelque chose comme « un centaure et une voyante… ». Même si le discours de Kreacher était rapide et peu clair, Voldemort semblait satisfait.  
  
- « Bien, ce n'est pas grand chose », déclara-t-il de sa voix glacée. « Mais cela suffira ». Kreacher se redressa en se frottant la tête d'une main. « Mais ni Narcissa, ni Bellatrix ne peuvent garder à leur service un elfe qui divulgue si facilement les secrets de son maître. Même si celui-ci est mort. Ce ne serait pas prudent », ajouta Voldemort.  
  
  
  
L'une des grandes mains grises leva alors une baguette et la pièce fut noyée dans un éclair vert, entremêlé de tâches rouges. Le sang de l'elfe de maison maculait le sol et les murs. Son corps avait disparu. Il avait explosé.  
  
  
  
- « Queudver nettoiera tout ça », déclara Voldemort, comme s'il venait de renverser un verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
Et tout-à-coup, comme son esprit n'était plus sollicité par aucune conversation, il se rendit compte de sa présence. Harry sut immédiatement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait repéré, qu'il savait qu'il avait assisté à toute la scène. La douleur à sa cicatrice s'était encore amplifiée. Sa tête était brûlante, si excessivement chaude qu'elle lui faisait l'effet d'un geyser juste avant une éruption. D'ailleurs, il entendait comme un bruit d'ébullition. Ou était-ce un sifflement ?   
  
Comme Harry essayait d'identifier le bruit, celui-ci se clarifia et il comprit avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Lord Voldemort. Il s'adressait à lui.  
  
- « Toi ! Tu le sais maintenant, il te l'a dit. Tu connais le sens de la prophétie. Je le sens, je le sais. Rappelles-toi, souviens-toi… », sifflait sa voix dans sa tête.  
  
Harry essaya de lutter, de penser à autre chose. Mais sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal et il se sentait si faible. « Allez… Pense à autre chose, n'importe quoi… », se dit-il. Il tenta d'imaginer son « Eclair de Feu ».   
  
- « Allez, souviens-toi ! », insistait Voldemort.  
  
Son balai avait besoin d'un soin complet, après être resté plusieurs mois à prendre la poussière. Mais était-il encore nécessaire de l'astiquer ??? Il avait quand même été banni à vie de toute équipe de quidditch.  
  
  
  
- « SOUVIENS-TOI ! JE TE L'ORDONNE ! »  
  
Harry cria de douleur. Il sentit des larmes brûlantes couler le long de ses joues et l'« Eclair de Feu » se mua peu à peu en une forme humaine. La silhouette du professeur Trelawney, 16 ans plus jeune, apparu et commença à réciter la prophétie d'une voix étrangement grave. « Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche… »  
  
- « Harry… Harry ? », dit une voix dans le lointain.  
  
- « NOOON !!! Ne l'écoute pas, continue à te rappeler », le somma la voix de Voldemort. Mais il était déjà trop tard. La silhouette de Trelawney devint floue, puis s'évanouit, comme la sombre pièce du manoir des Jedusort.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
- « Harry ? ». C'était une voix de femme, douce et apaisante. Elle semblait toute proche à présent.   
  
Harry ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Sa cicatrice était toujours extrêmement douloureuse, probablement en raison de la déception de Voldemort de n'avoir pu, une fois encore, mettre la main sur l'entièreté de la prophétie qui le liait à lui. Harry réalisa soudain que son professeur serait sans doute l'une des prochaines cibles du terrible mage noir. Il fallait qu'il se lève, qu'il prévienne quelqu'un que Mrs Trelawney était en danger. Il tenta de se redresser dans son lit.  
  
- « Chhhuuuuuut, tiens-toi tranquille » dit la voix douce.  
  
- « Non !!! Mrs Trelawney… Vous ne comprenez pas… Elle est en danger… Voldemort… », haleta Harry avant de retomber la tête sur son oreiller, victime de vertiges.  
  
- « Mrs Trelawney se trouve en sécurité à Poudlard », répondit la voix. « Vous délirez depuis plusieurs heures. Tenez, buvez cela. Il faut faire tomber la fièvre. Et cessez de vous agiter, je vous dis que tout va bien. »  
  
Harry reçut un gobelet tiède entre ses mains. La pièce dansait devant ses yeux, si bien qu'il ne pouvait distinguer ni la personne qui était à ses côtés, ni le liquide qui se trouvait dans le gobelet. Il se décida pourtant à le vider et sombra immédiatement dans un profond sommeil quelques fois troublé par des appels de Sirius dans le lointain. 


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le miroir de Sirius

A tous les reviewers, merci pour vos encouragements et vos compliments. Je continuerai cette fiction qui comptera environ 25 chapitres. J'en posterai un par semaine, il m'est difficile d'écrire plus vite étant donné que j'ai repris le boulot et une formation en cours du soir.  
  
Continuez à me donner votre avis, ca me motive beaucoup ;-)  
  
Chapitre 3 : Le miroir de Sirius  
  
  
  
  
  
Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux. Sa cicatrice lui faisait moins mal et la chambre ne tournoyait plus devant ses yeux. Elle était baignée par des rayons de lune. Celle-ci était pleine. Harry pensa à Rémus Lupin. Il se souvint de l'expression de son visage quand il s'était transformé en loup-garou sous ses yeux terrifiés d'étudiant de 3ème année. Son professeur et ami avait l'air d'endurer mille tortures. La magie ne pouvait pas grand chose pour lui. Tout au plus emprisonner le loup en lui.   
  
Harry remarqua alors la nouvelle disposition de la pièce. La chambre était jonchée de planches qu'Oncle Vernon avait rapportées du garage et on y respirait l'odeur du bois verni. Une caisse à outils se trouvait à côté de la porte. En une après-midi, Oncle Vernon avait réussi à assembler la grande table qui ferait office de bureau. Quelques tiroirs et étagères attendaient encore d'être montés, mais dans l'ensemble, Harry estima que Dudley aurait effectivement un très beau bureau lorsque son père aurait terminé.  
  
En continuant son inspection visuelle des lieux, Harry constata que sa malle avait été poussée dans un coin de la pièce. La cage vide d'Hedwige avait été posée par-dessus. La magnifique chouette des neiges n'était pas restée longtemps à Privet Drive. En effet, elle avait d'abord tenté de consoler son maître et de lui témoigner son soutien en lui mordillant de temps en temps la main ou en lui rapportant des lettres de ses amis quand il n'en attendait pas. Mais ne voyant aucun changement d'humeur chez Harry, elle avait décidé de respecter son triste mutisme et de le laisser seul. Toutefois, elle passait régulièrement, au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle. Harry se demanda où elle pouvait être et si quelqu'un avait pris soin d'elle pendant tout ce temps. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par un ronflement léger, juste derrière lui.  
  
Mrs Pomfresh s'était endormie sur la chaise de bureau neuve de Dudley. Harry n'eut pas le cœur à la réveiller. Il voulut se lever et faire quelques pas dans la chambre pour se dégourdir les jambes, mais à peine debout, il retomba lourdement sur son lit.  
  
- « Hum, quoi ??? Que se passe-t-il ??? », bredouilla Mrs Pomfresh que le bruit avait tirée de son sommeil.  
  
- « Heu… Rien Mrs Pomfresh », répondit Harry. Sa tête lui tournait à nouveau. « Je voulais juste marcher un peu », dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.  
  
- « Et naturellement, vous ne tenez plus sur vos jambes. Qu'est-ce que vous espériez ? », demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. « Voilà plus de trois jours que vous n'avez rien avalé, à part mes potions. »   
  
- « J'ai dormi pendant trois jours ? », répéta Harry incrédule.  
  
- « Mais, regardez-vous, vous êtes maigre à faire peur », continua-t-elle. « Une acromantula ne voudrait pas de vous pour dîner. » Harry songea que ce dernier point n'était pas si négatif, mais il dut admettre que l'infirmière n'avait pas tort. Devant sa mine déconfite, Mrs Pomfresh s'empressa d'ajouter : « Pas de soucis mon petit, si vous me laissez faire, vous serez sur pieds et débordant d'énergie dans une semaine. Mais pour le moment, vous devriez rester au lit », déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme. « Et il faudrait que vous mangiez quelque chose de léger, pour commencer. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il y a à la cuisine. »  
  
- « Peut-être que ma tante a encore les biscottes de régime qu'elle avait achetées pour Dudley ? », suggéra Harry.  
  
A la mention de Mrs Dursley, l'infirmière émit un drôle de bruit, à la fois proche du grognement et d'un reniflement de mépris, puis elle sortit de la pièce. Harry l'entendit descendre les escaliers. La perspective d'être surveillé par une garde malade pendant toute une semaine n'avait rien de réjouissant, mais il sentait qu'il n'avait guère le choix.  
  
Soudain, un drôle de petit personnage lui apparu dans un « POP » sonore. Harry reconnu immédiatement son nez en forme de crayon et ses oreilles de chauve-souris. Dobby lui apportait un bol de bouillon avec deux tartines grillées.  
  
- « Bonjour Harry Potter », dit Dobby en le regardant d'un air soucieux et désolé. « Mrs Pomfresh a demandé à Dobby d'apporter son repas à Harry et de ne pas le quitter. Elle voulait profiter de ce que vous étiez réveillé pour donner de vos nouvelles au professeur Dumbledore. » L'elfe aida Harry à se redresser dans son lit et lui plaça le plateau sur les genoux.  
  
- « Merci, Dobby », fit Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver un sentiment étrange au contact de l'elfe. Se pouvait-il que Dobby et un être répugnant, vil et méprisable, comme l'était Kreacher, appartiennent à la même espèce ? Mais Dobby n'avait rien en commun avec Kreacher, se raisonna Harry. Malgré tous les mauvais traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir, Dobby n'avait jamais cherché à se venger de Lucius Malefoy. Pourtant, l'elfe devait connaître plein de secrets compromettants au sujet du mangemort. Mais la vengeance ne l'intéressait pas, il voulait juste vivre libre. Dobby était quelqu'un de bien. Tout ce que Kreacher n'était pas. Et puis, Dobby était son ami.  
  
Harry pris sa cuillère et la plongea dans le bol encore fumant. Tandis qu'il mangeait ses tartines grillées et son bouillon de légumes, plusieurs questions lui vinrent en tête.  
  
- « Comment se fait-il que tu sois ici, Dobby ? Je pensais que tu travaillais à Poudlard ? », interrogea-t-il.  
  
- « Harry Potter a raison », répondit l'elfe. « C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui a jugé nécessaire d'envoyer Dobby dans la maison de Harry Potter, pour s'occuper de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri », ajouta-t-il.   
  
- « Ho ! », s'exclama Harry. Il avait très envie de répondre que le professeur Dumbledore n'aurait pas dû le faire et qu'il était capable de se débrouiller seul. Mais l'elfe semblait si fier de sa mission qu'il lui dit simplement : « Et bien, tu connais déjà un peu la maison, ce sera plus facile pour toi. »  
  
En effet, Dobby était déjà venu à Privet Drive à l'époque où il servait encore les Malefoy. En cachette bien sûr, jamais les Malefoy ne l'y auraient autorisé. D'ailleurs, pensait Harry, même le ministère ne devait pas permettre aux elfes de maison de se rendre dans chez les moldus. Il supposa que Dumbledore avait dû obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour que Dobby puisse séjourner chez les Dursley. Il essaya ensuite de se représenter leur réaction en rencontrant l'elfe pour la première fois. Un petit sourire éclaira son visage.  
  
- « Dobby espère que c'est son bouillon qui vous fait sourire ainsi. »  
  
Les visages pétrifiés d'horreur des Dursley mirent quelques secondes à s'effacer de son esprit pour laisser place aux paroles de l'elfe.  
  
- « Heu…Oui. C'est très bon », dit-il précipitamment en s'apercevant qu'il attendait une réponse. « Au fait, si tu viens de la cuisine, tu as sans doute rencontré les Dursley ? »  
  
- « Et bien…Oui », dit Dobby, l'air embarrassé. « Mr et Mrs Dursley sont des moldus très heu… ». Dobby s'interrompit pour chercher un qualificatif adéquat.   
  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je suis sûr qu'il n'existe pas au monde des personnes plus hostiles à la magie que les Dursley », le rassura Harry. « Je suis désolé qu'ils ne t'aient pas fait bon accueil. »  
  
- « A vrai dire, non. Dobby n'a même pas eu l'occasion de se présenter comme il convient. En voyant Dobby, Mrs Dursley s'est mise à hurler que la maison était envahie par les rats. Alors, votre oncle a pris un balai pour chasser Dobby. Le professeur Dumbledore leur avait pourtant envoyé une lettre pour leur expliquer qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre d'un elfe de maison. Mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être leur avis quand ils ont décidé de faire leurs bagages et de quitter leur domicile », répondit Dobby en baissant la tête.   
  
- « Ils sont partis ? », demanda Harry.  
  
- « Et bien… Pas exactement. » Dobby avait à nouveau l'air gêné. « Quand le professeur Dumbledore a su qu'ils comptaient vous laisser et aller habiter ailleurs, il est venu sur le champ pour les retenir. »  
  
- « Il est encore revenu leur parler ? », s'étonna Harry.   
  
- « Oui. Il a d'abord essayé de leur rappeler qu'il fallait qu'ils restent au moins quelques semaines par an avec vous, pour votre sécurité, et que de toute façon, il était beaucoup plus sûr pour eux de rester ici, puisque la maison est protégée. » Dobby soupira. « Mais votre oncle n'a rien voulu entendre. »  
  
- « Que s'est-t-il passé alors ? Qu'a fait Dumbledore ? », questionna Harry.  
  
- « Dobby n'est pas très sûr, mais une chose s'est mise à sonner. Votre oncle a pris la chose, il a dit 'Allô' et lorsqu'il l'a reposée, il était très, très rouge. Alors, le professeur Dumbledore a déclaré 'Je vous avais prévenu, Pétunia et Vernon Dursley. Je ne voulais surtout pas en venir là, mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Soit, vous restez ici et Mr Dursley récupèrera son entreprise dès que Harry sera guéri. Soit, vous choisissez de partir et dans ce cas, vous ne tarderez pas à être pris en chasse par vos créanciers. J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne vous obligent à vendre tout ce que vous possédez pour les rembourser. ' Votre oncle a remonté les bagages dans les chambres. Depuis, il n'a pas desserré les dents. »  
  
A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur Mrs Pomfresh.  
  
- « Ha ! Je vois que vous êtes déjà un peu moins pâle », dit-elle. Dehors, l'aube s'annonçait. « Essayez de dormir encore un peu. Après ça, je crois que vous pourrez vous lever et utiliser la salle de bain. »  
  
Harry ne se fit pas prier. Le bouillon chaud lui avait donné sommeil.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard et comme l'avait prévu Mrs Pomfresh, il se sentait suffisamment fort pour se rendre à la salle de bain et faire un brin de toilette.   
  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il revint dans sa chambre enroulé dans une serviette. Il se dirigea vers sa malle pour se choisir des vêtements propres. Il cherchait une paire de chaussettes, quand il poussa un cri et retira précipitamment la main du coffre. Celle-ci saignait abondamment. Au fond de la malle, se trouvaient les débris du miroir de Sirius. Harry avait jeté brutalement l'objet dans ses bagages quand il avait compris qu'il ne lui ramènerait pas Sirius. Mrs Pomfresh que le bruit avait alertée, accourut aussitôt. Elle sortit une fiole minuscule de sa poche et versa quelques gouttes d'un liquide transparent sur la plaie.  
  
- « Avec quoi vous êtes vous coupé ? », demanda l'infirmière. Harry lui indiqua le miroir. Mrs Pomfresh examina les débris, puis rassurée, elle sortit pour le laisser s'habiller. Harry regarda sa main ; la blessure s'était résorbée.  
  
Harry dut encore beaucoup se reposer les deux jours qui suivirent. Il avait reçu des cartes de prompt rétablissement de la part de ses amis et Mrs Weasley lui avait fait parvenir un colis de chocolats de chez Honeydukes, à la grande satisfaction de Mrs Pomfresh. Elle et Dobby veillaient à ce qu'il s'alimente correctement et à ce qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. Toutefois, il y avait autant de chances que les Dursley viennent l'embêter que de voir apparaître un héliopathe sur son oreiller. En effet, Mr Dursley partait à l'aube s'occuper de mystérieuses affaires et rentrait après minuit. Mrs Dursley passait ses journées chez les voisines. Quant à Dudley, vu le retard dans la construction de son bureau, ses parents avaient jugé préférable de l'inscrire aux cours de rattrapage de l'école de quartier. Harry, Mrs Pomfresh et Dobby avaient donc le champ libre durant le jour.  
  
Harry récupéra plus vite que prévu. Le quatrième jour, Mrs Pomfresh jugea inutile de rester auprès de lui en permanence. Elle rentra à Poudlard avec Dobby en promettant de passer chaque soir pour prévenir tout risque de rechute. Harry s'était attendu à ce que les Dursley soient à nouveau plus présents à la maison. Il pensait qu'il ne tarderait pas à ressentir les effets de leur rancœur à l'égard du monde magique. Mais Oncle Vernon qui venait de récupérer son entreprise, avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper. Dudley devait poursuivre ses cours de rattrapage et Pétunia avait refusé de passer ses journées dans une maison infestée de rats. Elle avait contacté un spécialiste en dératisation, mais celui-ci ne pouvait se libérer avant la semaine suivante.  
  
Harry resta donc seul. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait. Le lendemain du départ de Mrs Pomfresh, il remontait dans sa chambre après le petit déjeuner, quand il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Il chercha quelques instants le propriétaire de la voix, mais la chambre était vide. « Je suis ici, dans le miroir ». Harry reconnu la voix de Ginny. Il vit alors le miroir de Sirius posé sur la table qu'avait assemblée Oncle Vernon. La glace était réparée et dedans, se reflétait le visage de Ginny. Il était auréolé d'une étrange lumière pourpre.   
  
- « Ho ! Salut ! », fit Harry d'un ton morne, en l'apercevant.   
  
- « Moi aussi, cela me fait plaisir de te voir », répondit Ginny d'un air faussement contrarié.  
  
- « Comment es-tu en possession du miroir de … de Sirius ? », demanda-t-il. La voix de Harry se changea en un murmure lorsqu'il prononça le nom de son parrain.   
  
- « Et bien… Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis trois semaines. Je pensais que Ron t'en avais parlé dans ses lettres », dit-elle sur un ton mi-suspicieux, mi-réprobateur. « Enfin, en résumé, comme Kreacher s'était enfui et que Dumbledore n'espérait plus son retour à Grimmauld Place, il a fallu trouver un autre quartier général. Cela n'a pas été facile de dénicher un endroit sûr. Et quand Dumbledore a finalement trouvé quelque chose, nous avons tous aidé à déménager ce qui ne pouvait pas être abandonné sur place, ce qui pouvait être utile ou dangereux pour l'Ordre, y compris les anciennes affaires de Sirius. Je viens de découvrir ce miroir en rangeant. Je me doutais bien qu'il servait à communiquer, mais je me demandais avec qui. Maintenant, je sais. »  
  
Harry perçut des pas derrière elle. « Ho ! C'est Maman. A plus tard. » Et elle disparut en même temps que le miroir s'éteignit.  
  
Harry resta quelques instants immobile devant le miroir. Il ne savait pas trop bien quoi en penser. Il sentait bien que ces derniers temps, il avait été distant vis-à-vis de ses amis. De l'autre côté, il était en colère que Ginny et les autres soient allés fouiner dans les affaires de son parrain. Il était furieux que Dumbledore ou Mrs Pomfresh ou Dobby ne lui en ait pas parlé.   
  
Harry se demanda si un jour il contrôlerait sa propre vie, si un jour on arrêterait de décider pour lui et de lui cacher des choses. Les Dursley, Dumbledore, le ministère, la prophétie, … Tous jouaient avec lui, il n'était qu'un pion. Harry rumina ces pensées une bonne partie de la journée.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, on frappa de petits coups de bec à sa fenêtre. C'était Hedwige. La chouette avait une lettre attachée à la patte. Harry lui ouvrit la fenêtre et lui fit bon accueil. Il se doutait bien qu'Hedwige devait avoir faim et besoin de repos aussi. Il lui servit des croquettes de Miam'Hibou et la déposa dans sa cage. Il détacha ensuite l'enveloppe la patte de l'oiseau. Elle portait le sceau de Poudlard. Cela ne pouvait pas déjà être sa liste de fournitures. Intrigué, il déroula le parchemin et lut :   
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Vous trouverez ci-dessous les résultats que vous avez obtenus à l'épreuve des BUSES. Ces notes correspondent à la moyenne de vos résultats pratiques et théoriques. Pour plus de détails, veuillez prendre contact avec Griselda Marchbanks, responsable du Comité d'Evaluation des jeunes sorciers.   
  
Nous vous rappelons donc la signification des notes :   
  
O = Outstanding, E = Exceeds Expectations, A = Acceptable, P = Poor, D = Dreadful.  
  
Métamorphose: E  
  
Enchantements: E  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : O  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques: O  
  
Botanique: E  
  
Potions : ***   
  
Divination: P  
  
Histoire de la magie : P  
  
Astronomie : A  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint un formulaire à compléter selon les cours que vous désirez poursuivre l'année prochaine. Vous le remettrez au professeur responsable de votre maison à la rentrée. Si vos résultats ne correspondent pas à l'orientation professionnelle que vous vous étiez choisie, veuillez prendre rendez-vous avec le professeur responsable de votre maison.  
  
L'équipe pédagogique de Poudlard vous souhaite d'agréables vacances.  
  
Albus Dumbledore   
  
  
  
*** Veuillez prendre rendez-vous avec le professeur responsable de votre maison le plus rapidement possible.   
  
  
  
Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les résultats de ses examens. Arrivé à la ligne de sa note de Potions, il eut le souffle coupé. Que signifiaient ces trois étoiles ? Pourquoi devait-il rencontrer Mrs McGonagall ? Harry retourna la lettre en quête d'explications mais celle-ci ne comportait pas d'autre inscription. Peut-être Dumbledore avait-il pensé que Harry réagirait mieux en apprenant qu'il ne serait jamais auror de la bouche de Mrs McGonagall ? Peut-être le croyait-il vraiment perturbé depuis la mort de Sirius ?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Le soir tomba et Mrs Pomfresh revint comme prévu pour l'examiner. Elle n'était pas seule, Dumbledore l'accompagnait. Il attendit sur le seuil pendant que l'infirmière l'examinait. Celle-ci trouva son patient en bonne santé, même si elle avait bien remarqué son humeur plutôt morose, voire boudeuse. En sortant de la chambre, Harry l'entendit faire son rapport au directeur de Poudlard puis, elle lui donna rendez-vous au collège et quitta la maison. Dumbledore entra alors dans la chambre.   
  
- « Vous vouliez me voir ? », demanda Harry. Une sorte d'amertume perçait dans sa voix.  
  
- « Oui », répondit le vieux sorcier. « Je voudrais revenir quelques instants sur le fameux soir où s'est déclaré ta maladie. Mrs Pomfresh m'avait raconté que tu avais beaucoup déliré et que même en te réveillant, tu continuais à t'agiter en parlant sans cesse de Mrs Trelawney . »  
  
- « Je crois que c'est exact. Comment va Mrs Trelawney ? », interrogea brusquement Harry qui se rappelait son rêve.   
  
- « Elle va bien, je te remercie pour elle. » Dumbledore marqua une pause, puis il repris : « Si je ne me trompe pas, tu t'es à nouveau retrouvé dans l'esprit de Voldemort. La maladie t'avait rendu plus faible. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. « Veux-tu me raconter ce dont tu te souviens ? », demanda le vieil homme.  
  
Harry s'exécuta, un peu comme un robot. Puisqu'il était un pion, il se contenterait dorénavant de jouer ce rôle. Ce dernier avait au moins l'avantage de ne demander aucun investissement personnel. Il n'avait qu'à faire ce qu'on lui demandait sans réfléchir.  
  
  
  
- « Hum… C'est bien ce que je craignais », déclara Dumbledore lorsqu'il eut terminé son récit. Voldemort s'est rendu compte de ta présence et il en a profité pour sonder ton esprit. Il sait que je t'ai parlé de la prophétie. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu l'occasion d'en découvrir l'intégralité.  
  
  
  
Harry qui avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à ne pas se sentir impliqué dans les événements, lui posa une question.  
  
- « Professeur, pensez-vous que Voldemort ait pu me rendre malade pour pouvoir pénétrer plus facilement dans mon esprit ? »  
  
- « Non je ne le crois pas. Je pense plutôt qu'il a dû éprouver une émotion encore plus violente et intense qu'il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et ta cicatrice aura sans doute réagi en proportion. Je crois que c'est ce qui t'a rendu malade. » Dumbledore s'assit sur la chaise de bureau qui était resté à côté de son lit. « Harry, je sais que tu es encore convalescent, mais il va falloir reprendre les cours d'occlumentie sans tarder. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque que Voldemort découvre la vérité avant que tu ne sois prêt à l'affronter pour de bon. Je te ferai savoir quand aura lieu la première séance. » Il se leva. « Je dois partir. A bientôt. » Et il disparut.  
  
Et voilà, pensa Harry. Encore une décision que je n'aurai pas prise moi-même. Dumbledore s'en tient à son plan et je n'ai qu'à marcher dedans comme il tire les ficelles. Et bien sûr, il n'a pas dit un mot sur la lettre des BUSES.   
  
C'est à ce moment précis que la voix de Ginny se fit à nouveau entendre.  
  
- Harry ???  
  
- « Quoi encore ??? », répondit-il agressivement. Harry pris le miroir en main et y découvrit le visage interdit de la cadette des Weasley. Ginny fronça les sourcils et réussit finalement à répondre.  
  
- « Ho ! Je suis désolée de te déranger », dit-elle. Ginny paraissait pourtant plus blessée que désolée. « Je voulais juste t'annoncer qu'on venait te chercher demain. Maman a insisté auprès de Dumbledore pour que tu sois présent à notre dîner de famille. Elle était si heureuse que Percy ait accepté de venir. Mais bon… Tu as sans doute d'autres soucis. Peu importent les personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. Je te laisse. »  
  
Le miroir s'éteignit. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le laboratoire

Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews!  
  
Sunshine : Non, désolée de te décevoir et de décevoir pas mal de lecteurs mais Sirius ne revivra pas dans cette fiction. Pourquoi ? Et bien tout simplement, parce que je ne pense pas que cela arrivera dans la suite des aventures de Harry. Ceci dit, Sirius n'a pas encore quitté définitivement Harry, enfin... Pas d'une certaine manière. Vous verrez bien au fildes chapitres ;-) (Hihi!!! J'entretiens le mystère).  
  
Arathorn : Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon cher! Voici le quatrième chapitre. Bonne lecture!   
  
Chapitre 4 : Le laboratoire  
  
Harry se demandait pourquoi Ron ne lui avait pas écrit pour lui parler de l'invitation. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir été si bref dans ses lettres ??? Il se sentait aussi vaguement coupable d'avoir été sec et grossier avec Ginny. Il aurait pu l'appeler avec le miroir et lui dire qu'il était désolé. Et pourtant, quelque chose le retint. Il n'avait pas envie de s'excuser. C'était son droit de vouloir rester seul et de n'être dérangé par personne. Car personne ne comprenait ce qu'il vivait. Même Dumbledore, sous ses airs de "directeur à l'écoute de ses élèves", ne comprenait pas. Sinon, il lui aurait au moins demandé son avis à propos de son plan contre Voldemort.   
  
Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Il était toujours tiraillé par ses sentiments. La rancœur, l'amertume, la tristesse, le devoir et l'impuissance se bousculaient dans son esprit. Le visage de Sirius ne cessait de le hanter. Lui aurait pu comprendre. A lui, il aurait pu se confier. Mais il était seul à présent. Si seul…  
  
Le lendemain, Harry entreprit de rassembler les quelques affaires qu'il avait sorties de sa malle. Il les y rangea machinalement, puis il chercha comment occuper son temps jusqu'à l'arrivée des Weasley. Il cherchait toujours quand vers 2h30 de l'après-midi, un tintamarre infernal s'éleva du garage. Harry crut pendant une seconde que l'Oncle Vernon avait repris ses activités de bricolage. Les cris des jumeaux Weasley le détrompèrent. Harry descendit rapidement et entra dans le garage. La lumière était éteinte.  
  
- « Fred ? Georges ? »  
  
- « Harry ? Où es-tu ? Tu pourrais allumer ? »  
  
Plonk !!! Sssssssscritchhhh !!!  
  
- « Yeeerk !!! Mais c'est quoi, ce truc ??? Ca colle !!! », fit la voix de Georges   
  
Harry qui tâtonnait dans le noir, repéra enfin l'interrupteur.  
  
- « Haaa ! Voilà ! », dit-il en allumant.  
  
La pièce habituellement bien ordonnée, même pendant les travaux d'Oncle Vernon, ressemblait maintenant à un chantier. Fred tenait dans sa main une vieille boîte à camembert qui avait dû servir de portoloin. Se rappelant du raffut qu'il avait entendu quelques secondes plus tôt, Harry supposa que l'arrivée des jumeaux avait été brutale.  
  
Quant au drôle de bruit qui avait fait réagir Georges si bizarrement, Harry comprit qu'il avait dû heurter l'étagère et renverser au passage un pot à peine entamé de verni. Le pot avait entraîné dans sa chute une caisse de copeaux et de sciures de bois que Tante Pétunia avait récupérés dans le but de s'en servir au jardin.   
  
Bref, Georges se tenait devant eux, recouvert de la tête aux pieds d'un liquide brunâtre et poisseux, sur lequel s'étaient déposés la sciure et les copeaux de bois. En le voyant, Fred éclata d'un rire sonore et incontrôlé. Sa gaieté devait être contagieuse, car Harry se surprit à l'imiter. Georges, d'abord ennuyé pour sa veste et ses bottes en peau de dragon, les rejoint bientôt dans leur fou-rire.   
  
- « Hahaha !!! Ne bouge surtout pas Georges », ordonna Fred. Il rangea la boîte à camembert. « C'est une chance que je l'aie toujours sur moi. Très pratiques ces poches extensibles », ajouta-t-il en sortant du revers de sa veste un appareil photo. Il ajusta l'objectif et mitrailla son frère plusieurs fois. « Parfait ! Si avec ça, nous n'arrivons pas à convaincre Honeydukes de nous permettre de lancer notre propre variété de Chocogrenouilles… ». Fred rangea l'appareil photo, puis s'approcha de son frère, passa un doigt sur sa veste sale, histoire d'examiner ce qui l'encrassait. « Ha ! C'est dégoûtant !!! », déclara-t-il d'un air réjoui.   
  
- « Parfaitement répugnant », répondit son frère en écho. « Ho ! Harry, tu crois que tes moldus s'en apercevraient, si nous leur empruntions un échantillon de cette chose ? », demanda-t-il, comprenant soudainement où Fred voulait en venir.  
  
- « Heu… ». Harry balaya la pièce le sol du garage souillé de verni et sciure. « Je pense qu'ils remarqueront d'abord le désordre. »   
  
- « Ho ça…Pas de problème ! ». Fred s'empressa de remplir une petite éprouvette du précieux mélange 'vernis-sciure de bois' puis, il la glissa dans sa poche.   
  
Georges sortit sa baguette et une seconde plus tard, la pièce et lui étaient propres comme deux soux neufs.  
  
- « Bon, ben… C'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir y aller », annonça Fred.  
  
- « Au fait, vous êtes venus seuls ? », s'étonna Harry.  
  
- « Non. Papa, Mundungus, Tonks et Lupin montent la garde autour de la maison. Juste au cas où… Mais, ils sont venus en transplanant et ils ne rentrent pas avec nous. Ils ont rendez-vous avec Dumbledore et Fudge au ministère, je crois. Une réunion de crise ou quelque chose comme ça. Il paraît que le Ministre a de plus en plus de mal à calmer les journalistes en ce moment. Enfin…Quand je dis le Ministre… En réalité, c'est Percy qui est chargé des communiqués de presse. Je suis sûr qu'au début il devait être enchanté d'être cité dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il vite dû changer d'avis, cela ne fait aucun doute », dit-il avec un sourire mi-malicieux, mi-sadique.  
  
« Pour en revenir à nous, Dumbledore pense qu'utiliser un portoloin était plus sûr et plus pratique, étant donné l'endroit où nous allons. »   
  
Harry se demandait pourquoi Ron ne les avait pas accompagnés.  
  
- « Et où allons nous ? Pas au Terrier ? »  
  
- « Heu…Non, la maison est trop exposée. Et puis, papa a découvert un rôdeur la semaine passée. Nous y passons de temps en temps pour donner l'illusion que la maison est toujours habitée et pour prendre quelques affaires, mais nos parents ne veulent plus que nous y restions. Ils disent que c'est trop dangereux. »  
  
- « Bon, où est ta malle ? », demanda Georges.  
  
Les jumeaux aidèrent Harry à descendre ses affaires, puis Fred les miniaturisa et les glissa dans sa poche. Harry avait pris Hedwige sur son épaule. Fred sortit la vieille boîte à camembert de sa poche.  
  
- « Vous êtes prêts ??? Alors à trois. Un, deux, trois ! ». Ils placèrent tous leur main sur la boîte. Le nombril de Harry fut happé par un crochet invisible et Hedwige, surprise par le brusque départ, resserra l'étreinte de ses serres autour de son épaule. Les paysages défilèrent à toute vitesse devant leurs yeux pendant de longues minutes. Finalement, ils ralentirent.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Le choc fut assez rude. Ils étaient tombés les uns sur les autres dans une pièce exiguë.  
  
- « C'est un placard à balais ??? », fit Harry déconcerté.  
  
- « Ouille ! », s'exclama Fred en se massant le dos. « Heu…Oui. Enfin, non, quand la cloison est ouverte. Maman a dû la fermer. Elle dit qu'après, elle en retrouve partout. »  
  
- « Elle retrouve quoi partout ? »  
  
- « Ca ! », dit Georges, pointant du doigt de drôles d'objets métalliques.   
  
Harry s'approcha d'une chose qui ressemblait à un saladier auquel étaient greffés un fouet et une louche. Ainsi, on aurait dit que le saladier possédait deux bras. Harry voulu le prendre pour l'observer à son aise. Comme il tendait la main pour le saisir, l'étrange objet lui donna un coup de louche et bondit un pas plus loin. Georges l'attrapa par les ustensiles-membres, et le plaqua de force sur l'étagère.  
  
- « Tiens toi tranquille ! », exigea-t-il. Le saladier s'immobilisa.  
  
- « Faîtes attention, je vais ouvrir la cloison. Il faudra se dépêcher de passer, sinon ils vont tous se ruer de l'autre côté avec nous et maman va nous ressortir son discours sur le rangement », les informa Fred. « Et, crois moi ou pas, il presque aussi ennuyeux que celui de Percy sur la qualité des fonds de chaudrons », ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Harry.  
  
Il tapota la cloison de pierres avec sa baguette à l'endroit où il y avait un petit renflement. Alors, le mur coulissa pour les laisser passer. Fred s'empressa de le refermer derrière lui. Les drôles d'objets remuaient déjà en couinant sur leurs étagères.  
  
- « Harry !!! Mon chéri, je suis si contente de te voir en bonne santé. » Mrs Weasley qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, sur la dernière marche d'un escalier, se précipita sur lui pour l'embrasser. « J'ai été si inquiète quand Dumbledore nous a appris la nouvelle. »   
  
Georges se rapprocha d'Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille : « Hystérique serait plus proche de la réalité. Si Dumbledore ne l'avait pas arrêtée, elle serait venue elle-même à ton chevet ». Mrs Weasley avait tout entendu. Elle se tourna vers son fils et répliqua : « Ca suffit, Georges ! », sans toutefois se départir de sa bonne humeur.  
  
Quand Mrs Weasley le laissa enfin respirer, Harry pu jeter un œil autour de lui. Le petit réduit aux objets bizarres donnait sur une cave aménagée en laboratoire. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères et de bibliothèques. Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une immense table rectangulaire, remplie de parchemins divers, de fioles et d'éprouvettes. Un gros chaudron était posé à l'une de ses extrémités. La table était éclairée par une lampe violette, pendue au plafond. Tous les objets qu'elle portait, étaient poussiéreux et semblaient ne pas avoir servi depuis plus d'une décennie. Pourtant, Harry imaginait très bien la fumée épaisse, les bulles légères ou la mousse onctueuse qu'ils avaient dû produire un jour. Il se demandait ce que leur propriétaire avait pu rechercher ou inventer avec un tel attirail. En observant les parchemins de plus près, il remarqua une vieille coupure de journal. Le temps et l'humidité l'avaient presque rendue illisible, mais Harry parvint à déchiffrer un morceau du titre : « …er, un inventeur peu conventionnel découvre l'arme absolue contre … ».  
  
- « Tu aimes le laboratoire ? », demanda Fred.  
  
- « Nous trouvons personnellement que c'est la pièce la plus intéressante de la maison », renchérit Georges, d'un air de connaisseur.  
  
- « Fred ! Georges ! », s'indigna Mrs Weasley. « Harry n'a sûrement pas envie de rester dans cet endroit sinistre et poussiéreux. Et puis, ce n'est pas sain pour lui, il est encore convalescent. Montrez-lui donc sa chambre, qu'il puisse se mettre à l'aise. »  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Ils montèrent donc l'escalier de pierres et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir lumineux. Harry dut clore ses paupières à demi pour ne pas être aveuglé. Suivit un autre escalier recouvert d'un tapis moelleux qui étouffait le bruit de leurs pas. Arrivés au deuxième étage, le palier donnait sur plusieurs portes. Les jumeaux poussèrent la seconde et entrèrent dans une jolie chambre décorée dans les tons lilas et rouges. L'ancien propriétaire avait jeté un sort aux murs afin qu'ils changent en permanence de couleur : vermillon, mauve, rouge magenta, rouge vénitien, violet … La chambre était meublée de deux grands lits en bois sculpté dont l'un était déjà occupé par les affaires de Ron. Il y avait également deux armoires et une commode surmontée d'un miroir ovale. Fred déposa la malle de Harry, son balai et la cage d'Hedwige sur le sol et leur rendit leur taille d'origine.   
  
- « Et voilà le travail », dit-il.  
  
- « Ron n'est pas là ? », interrogea Harry.   
  
- « Heu… Il est avec Ginny, je crois. C'est la première porte à droite. Il ne va pas très bien en ce moment », répondit Fred.  
  
- « Une histoire de fille, sans doute », supposa Georges, en lui adressant un clin d'œil coquin.  
  
Les jumeaux prirent congé de Harry. Après s'être installé, celui-ci se dirigea vers la chambre d'à côté. Il frappa deux coups discrets. Ron lui ouvrit la porte. Il semblait soucieux.  
  
- « Ho ! Harry ! Salut, mon vieux. Comment vas-tu ? »   
  
- « Bien », dit Harry, plus par habitude que par sincérité.  
  
- « Et bien entre, ne reste pas là ».   
  
Harry s'exécuta. Ginny était assise sur le bord de son lit. Un autre lit, disposé latéralement au premier, était probablement destiné à accueillir Hermione.  
  
- « Salut Ginny ! », fit Harry. Il se sentait un peu embarrassé par son comportement de la veille et il se demandait si Ginny s'en souviendrait.  
  
- « Bonjour », lui dit Ginny d'un ton froid. Manifestement oui, elle s'en souvenait.   
  
Ron rompit le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce.  
  
- « Nous ne t'avions pas entendu arriver. J'étais en train de… heu…consoler Ginny. Seamus l'a laissée tomber. » Ginny le foudroya du regard. « Heu… Oui…Enfin, je lui ai dit que je m'occuperais de son cas dès la rentrée et … » Nouveau regard menaçant de sa petite sœur. « Heu… »  
  
- « Je suis vraiment désolé, Ginny », déclara Harry.  
  
- « Ca ira, ne te fatigue pas. Ca m'est égal. De toute façon, il manquait de conversation. En dehors du quidditch, bien sûr », dit-elle d'un air détaché. « Non, ce que Ron essaie de dire, à sa manière, c'est qu'il a eu son énième dispute avec Hermione », lui apprit Ginny, narquoise. « Il y a presque deux semaines de cela, maintenant. Mais tu le sais sans doute déjà, ils ont dû t'en parler dans leurs lettres, n'est-ce pas ? » Ses paroles étaient imprégnées d'ironie.   
  
Harry essaya de se souvenir du contenu des lettres de ses amis, mais sans succès. Puis, en désespoir de cause, il tenta de réconforter Ron.  
  
- « Allez Ron, ce n'est sûrement pas si grave. Vous vous disputez sans arrêt elle et toi, même quand vous me promettez de ne plus le faire. Ca finira par s'arranger ».  
  
- « Difficile, quand la personne en question ne veut plus avoir aucun contact avec vous. Non ? »  
  
- « Quoi ??? Mais alors… Elle ne viendra pas ici cet été ? » Harry était abasourdi. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les querelles de ses deux meilleurs amis iraient si loin.   
  
- « Je ne crois pas. Tu sais qu'elle a accueilli son 'Vicky chéri' chez ses parents ? Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'humeur à le remballer pour venir s'excuser. »  
  
- « Qu'a-t-elle donc fait qui lui vaudrait de devoir s'excuser ??? »  
  
Décidément, Harry ne comprenait plus rien. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir prêté plus d'attention à leurs lettres.  
  
Ron ne répondit pas. Il était en train devenir à peu près de la même couleur qu'une tomate mûre. Ginny se décida à répondre à sa place.  
  
- « Elle l'a traité de heu…'ridicule petit macho, atteint de jalousie chronique aiguë'. C'est bien ça, Ron ? »   
  
Elle essaya de réprimer un sourire moqueur, mais Harry s'en aperçut.  
  
- « Ho ! Je vois », dit-il. Harry se tut. La nature du lien qui unissait Hermione et Krum, était resté indéterminé depuis leur rencontre lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. C'était également devenu un sujet de perpétuelle tension entre Ron et Hermione.   
  
- « Et elle a ensuite refusé de le voir, de lui parler et même de lui écrire, tant qu'il n'aurait pas admit qu'elle était libre de correspondre avec qui elle voulait et d'inviter chez elle qui elle désirait », poursuivit Ginny.  
  
- « Oui, mais pas Krum !!! », intervint Ron. « Il a étudié à Durmstrang, c'est un futur mangemort en puissance. C'est un traître, c'est un… »  
  
- « Ho ! Ron, ça suffit maintenant !», l'interrompit Ginny. « Tu ne trompes plus personne, à part toi-même. Tu ferais mieux de dire à Hermione que tu l'aimes, ça ferait moins d'histoires. »  
  
Ron resta muet de stupeur. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rouge. Ron ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Finalement, il se dirigea vers le lit où il se laissa choir à côté de sa sœur. Il fixa le sol pendant quelques secondes en soupirant misérablement.  
  
- « Mais si elle ne m'aime pas ? Si elle préfère Vicky ? Heu … Je veux dire Krum. »  
  
- « Au moins, tu le sauras », dit-elle gentiment, en lui tapotant l'épaule. Harry songea que si l'intervention de Ginny était un peu brutale, au moins, elle ne manquait pas de bon sens.   
  
Ron se décida à regarder Harry en face.  
  
- « Elle t'a parlé de notre dispute, n'est-ce pas ? Est-elle vraiment très en colère ? »  
  
- « Heu… Je…Heu… » Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. Il n'était au courant d'aucun élément qui pourrait remonter le moral à son ami. Il ne connaissait pas assez le point de vue d'Hermione pour proposer un plan de réconciliation et il ne pouvait rien inventer sans risquer d'envenimer davantage la situation. Il se sentait honteux de ne pas s'être plus préoccupé d'eux les trois semaines précédentes.   
  
- « Je le savais. C'est pas la peine d'essayer de me le cacher. » Le visage de Ron se décomposa.  
  
- « Je n'ai pas lu vos lettres », avoua soudain Harry. « Je ne sais rien de cette dispute, ni de ce que Hermione en pense. »  
  
- « Tu quoi ???… Bien… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne m'as pas donné ton avis sur cette affaire. Mais pourquoi ??? Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a fait ? »  
  
- « Rien. Vous n'avez rien fait. Je voulais juste être seul et ne penser à rien. Je… Sirius me manque », avoua-t-il.  
  
- « Hooo ! Harry…Mon chéri, mon pauvre chéri… » Mrs Weasley était rentrée dans la chambre sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent et avait surpris la fin de leur conversation. Sa main était posée sur son cœur et ses lèvres tremblaient. « Sirius nous manque à tous. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il était bon et courageux. » Elle prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Harry sa dégagea lentement de son étreinte, mais elle plaça ses bras sur ses épaules et l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. « Je n'oublierai jamais ce que ton parrain a fait pour notre famille. » Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Mrs Weasley, d'autres perlaient au coin des yeux de son interlocuteur. « C'est terrible, il ne méritait pas ça, Harry. Pourtant… Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est comme ça. Il est parti et personne n'y peut rien », hoqueta Mrs Weasley. « Ce qui compte maintenant, c'est d'aimer les personnes qui sont encore là. »  
  
- « Nous, nous sommes là, Harry », ajouta Ginny, au bord des larmes. « Nous ne remplacerons jamais Sirius, nous le savons bien. Mais nous tenons à toi. » Ron acquiesça.  
  
S'en suivit une mêlée générale d'accolades.   
  
- « Bon !», soupira Mrs Weasley, en essuyant ses yeux. « J'étais venue vous demander votre aide pour dresser les tables dans le jardin. »  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Ils accompagnèrent Mrs Weasley à la cuisine où elle leur donna des nappes, des serviettes, des assiettes, des verres et des couverts. Ils sortirent dans le jardin auquel on accédait directement par la cuisine. Les bras chargés de vaisselle et de linge, ils se dirigèrent vers les tables où ils déposèrent le tout.  
  
En fait de jardin, c'était plutôt une gigantesque serre. Un immense dôme de verre chapeautait cet écrin de verdure. De grands arbres au tendre feuillage prodiguaient de l'ombre par endroits et de petites fées voletaient de ramure en ramure. Leurs ailes reflétaient les rayons du soleil qui perçaient à travers les feuilles. Elles vinrent tour à tour se montrer à leurs visiteurs, rivalisant de brillance et de beauté.  
  
- « C'est joli », fit Harry charmé par le défilé.  
  
- « L'ancien propriétaire devait venir ici pour méditer sur ses inventions, je suppose », dit Ron.  
  
Les tables se trouvaient tout près de l'entrée de la cuisine. Elles avaient été assemblées de manière à n'en former qu'une seule où tout le monde pourrait se voir et se parler. Harry, Ron et Ginny commencèrent à déplier les nappes et à placer les assiettes. Tout-à-coup, Harry trébucha sur une aspérité du sol. Il se pencha pour voir ce qui avait failli entraîner sa chute. C'était une sorte de champignon rose et poilu. Harry lui donna un coup de pied. Il s'attendait à voir décoller la moisissure d'un bon mètre, mais au contraire, sa chaussure s'enfonça dans la chair caoutchouteuse du champignon et rebondit.  
  
- « C'est un Horglup », lui apprit Ginny. « Il y en a plein ici. On a d'abord essayé de les arracher, mais il n'y a rien à faire. Leurs tentacules sont ancrés trop profondément dans le sol. Il faut dire que la maison est restée longtemps inoccupée et le jardin est mal entretenu. »   
  
- « Maman a parlé de capturer un de nos gnomes au Terrier et de le ramener ici pour les lui offrir en festin. Ca te donne une idée du niveau de son exaspération », dit Ron, esquissant un demi-sourire. Le jardin des Weasley était en effet, envahi par ces bestioles. Malgré les fréquentes séances de dégnomage, ces espèces de pommes de terre sur pattes y revenaient inlassablement.   
  
Ils achevèrent de dresser les tables, puis ils marchèrent un peu à l'ombre des grands arbres. A l'autre bout du jardin, Harry aperçut Buck. Il se trouvait à proximité d'un enclôt à chèvres, bien qu'il n'y ait plus aucune chèvre pour y brouter les hautes herbes qui y poussaient. Les fées étaient restées de l'autre côté du jardin, évitant soigneusement de déranger la créature mi-aigle, mi-cheval. A moins que ce soit pour être plus visibles depuis la cuisine où elles pensaient, sans doute, avoir une foule d'admirateurs. Harry s'avança pour saluer son vieil ami. Le malheureux hippogriffe perdait ses plumes et avait l'air bien mal en point. Il lui rendit tout de même son salut et Harry le caressa doucement.   
  
- « Sirius lui manque à lui aussi », dit Ginny. « On a cru que cette maison serait l'idéal pour lui. Il manquait d'espace à Grimmauld Place. Ici, le dôme du jardin est suffisamment haut pour lui permettre de se dégourdir les ailes de temps en temps. Cependant, il ne bouge presque pas. Nous lui avons aménagé une chambre au rez-de-chaussée. Une pièce avec quelques-unes des affaires de Sirius. Pour qu'il se sente chez lui », ajouta Ginny, sentant le regard de Harry peser sur elle. Il ne lui avait pas dit un mot sur le sujet, mais elle semblait avoir compris qu'Harry n'appréciait pas trop le fait que tout le monde se mette à chipoter aux objets personnels de son parrain. « J'espère que ta présence lui remontera le moral. »  
  
Un carillon résonna alors dans le dôme, faisant fuir toutes les fées dans leur cachette. 


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les fiançailles

Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews!  
  
Bubblejoyce : Whaaaaa! Merci, je suis toute rouge du compliment;)  
  
Tabasco : Tu te poses de très bonnes questions, même si tu n'as pas encore trouvé la réponse. Patience, ça viendra. Pour ce qui est de l'action, il faudra attendre encore un peu. C'est le début d'une longue fiction et Harry ne rentrera pas à Poudlard avant le chapitre 8. De plus, il doit mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et ses sentiments, le pauvre.  
  
  
  
alana chantelune : Merci pour ton soutien, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)   
  
Chapitre 5 : Les fiançailles  
  
- « Ils sont là ! », s'écria Ginny, tout excitée. Elle se pressa vers la cuisine accompagnée de Ron et Harry.   
  
Mrs Weasley y accueillait déjà Charlie, Bill et Fleur ainsi que Percy et Pénélope. Ron et Ginny allèrent saluer leurs frères et leur petite amie respective. Harry resta légèrement en retrait. Il se demandait quelle attitude adopter envers Percy. Devait-il feindre qu'il ne s'était rien passé ? Il n'était pas facile d'oublier que Percy avait aidé le ministère à le discréditer aux yeux de tous. Pourtant, il ne se voyait pas non plus provoquer un esclandre et gâcher la soirée de Mrs Weasley. Indécis, il décida de rester où il était. Peut-être passerait-il inaperçu ? Mais à sa grande surprise, Percy laissa les membres de sa famille et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
- « Bonjour Harry! »  
  
- « Bonjour … »  
  
- « Je … Heu… », dit-il rougissant. « Je voulais te présenter des excuses pour ne pas t'avoir apporté le soutien que tu méritais l'année passée. Je te demande pardon pour cette erreur de jugement. »  
  
- « Bien… », répondit Harry avec un faible sourire.   
  
Les excuses de Percy constituaient assurément un bien maigre réconfort en comparaison avec tout ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute. Elles étaient certes, pompeuses et peu spontanées. Harry le soupçonnait même d'avoir répété son texte devant un miroir avant de venir. Mais connaissant Percy, il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux. Et puis, des excuses étaient des excuses, peu importe la forme. Percy avait ravalé son orgueil et reconnu ses torts en public. En d'autres circonstances, le moment eût été historique.   
  
Derrière eux, Mrs Weasley avait observé la scène d'un air satisfait. Les visages de Ron et Ginny arboraient l'expression d'une sévère approbation. Ron avait été particulièrement blessé par le comportement de Percy l'année passée. Il l'avait ressenti comme une atteinte à sa dignité et à celle de sa famille. Ginny quant à elle, avait été fort peinée pour sa mère. Percy avait été tout bonnement odieux avec elle. Tous deux regardaient Percy d'une manière qui semblait vouloir dire : « Nous te reprenons à l'essai, tâche de te tenir à carreau, maintenant ».  
  
Harry fut ensuite entouré par les autres arrivants. Tous semblaient inquiets et voulaient avoir de ses nouvelles. Il leur échappa grâce à de nouveaux tintements de carillon. Cette fois, Tonks, Lupin, Mundungus et Mr Weasley firent leur entrée. Ils étaient tous d'excellente humeur. Harry remarqua cependant que Tonks avait l'air particulièrement fatiguée et qu'une série de rides supplémentaires était apparue sur le visage de Lupin.  
  
- « Bonsoir tout le monde », dirent-ils à l'unisson.   
  
Ginny se jeta au cou de son père.  
  
- « Et bien, demoiselle ? On dirait que vous ne m'avez pas vu depuis des semaines ? Nous avons pourtant pris notre petit déjeuner ensembles ce matin.  
  
- « Je le sais bien, Papa. C'est juste que… Je suis toujours contente lorsque tu rentres du travail. »  
  
- « Voyons, ma princesse… »   
  
Mr Weasley semblait conscient de l'inquiétude de sa famille. Son « accident » en décembre dernier et, à plus forte raison, le décès de Sirius rendaient inutile tout démenti des risques qu'il courait. Il serra sa fille contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front. Puis, il la repoussa doucement et il se tourna vers Ron et Harry.  
  
  
  
- « Content de te voir, Harry ! Le voyage s'est bien passé ? » Celui-ci acquiesça. « Bonsoir Ron ! Tout va bien, fiston ? Ho ! Pendant que j'y pense… Dumbledore m'a dit à propos de tes résultats des BUSES qu'ils avaient été adressés à la mauvaise personne. Griselda Marchbanks se trompe rarement, mais ce sont des choses qui arrivent à tout le monde. Tu recevras tes notes d'ici quelques jours. »  
  
- « Bon ! Puisque tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir passer à table », déclara Mrs Weasley. « Allez donc vous asseoir au jardin. »  
  
La cuisine commença alors à se vider progressivement. Percy et Pénélope s'apprêtaient à franchir le seuil du jardin quand les jumeaux déboulèrent en catastrophe dans la pièce. Ils avaient transplané depuis leur chambre. Fred avait atterri dans l'évier et Georges se cogna la tête en sortant de sous la table.   
  
- « Aïe ! Hé ! Perce ! Ca fait un bout de temps ! Comment ça va au ministère ? », demanda-t-il.  
  
- « Pas trop d'ennuis avec la presse ? », le questionna Fred avec un sourire moqueur.  
  
- « Fred ! Georges ! Ce n'est pas très aimable d'accueillir votre frère avec des questions embarrassantes », se fâcha Mrs Weasley. « Et puis, descend de cet évier, Fred ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous fassiez remarquer quand on a des invités ? »  
  
  
  
Harry entendit Georges murmurer à Fred : « Quels invités ? Tu vois des invités quelque part toi ? ». Georges lui répondit tout aussi bas : « Non, je ne vois que notre famille, des amis proches et un crétin. »  
  
- « Vous êtes tout à fait capables de transplaner correctement », continuait Mrs Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors arrêtez de faire les idiots ou je vous oblige à utiliser les escaliers pour le restant de vos jours », menaça-t-elle.  
  
Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules et leur tournèrent le dos. Ils avaient repéré Mundungus. Celui-ci s'était déjà installé à table et avait allumé sa pipe. Fred et Georges avaient visiblement des tas de choses à lui dire. Il s'assirent chacun d'un côté du fumeur afin de lui parler à leur aise.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Dehors, le soleil couchant éclairait encore faiblement le dôme. Charlie avait fait apparaître des lampions et les avait suspendus en guirlandes dans les arbres. Les petites fées, ravies d'avoir tant d'admirateurs d'un coup, se battaient pour être celle qui attirerait le plus leur attention. L'une d'elle se brûla les ailes en venant voleter autour des chandelles qui illuminaient la table et s'écrasa dans un plat de saucisses grillées. Fleur qui était un peu plus pâle que d'habitude, la ramassa délicatement. La fée sentait le roussi et ses ailes avaient légèrement noirci au contact des flammes.  
  
- « Hooo ! La pauvre, elle est si mignonne. » Désolée de la voir dans cet état, Fleur sortit un pot de baume à lèvres de son sac à main et commença à en enduire les ailes de sa protégée à l'aide d'un pinceau. « Lààà ! Mais tu vas devoir te tenir tranquille. » Elle posa la fée sur sa serviette et lui offrit un morceau de melon sucré. Cela avait l'air de lui plaire. Bill qui les regardait d'un air attendri, se pencha pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.   
  
A côté d'eux, Percy exposait à Pénélope les difficultés qu'il rencontrait dans son travail pour le moment. La presse ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.  
  
- « Ces fouineurs… Comme si Mr Fudge avait besoin de ça en ce moment. C'est du harcèlement, voilà ce que c'est ! Tu sais que je suis obligé de me lever à quatre heures, chaque matin, pour éviter d'être poursuivi par leur meute dans le hall du ministère ? », gémit-il. Pénélope le regardait d'un air compatissant. « Hier, j'ai trouvé un journaliste en train de fouiller les poubelles de mon appartement. Heureusement que je prends systématiquement la précaution de brûler les messages confidentiels du Ministre dans la cheminée », dit-il sur un ton important.  
  
Son père était assis non loin de lui. Ils s'étaient dit bonjour à son arrivée, mais il était perceptible que toute tension n'était pas effacée entre eux.   
  
- « Perce ! C'est vrai ce que raconte Charlie ? Tu as fait des excuses à Harry ? », cria Georges à l'autre bout de la table.  
  
- « Tu aurais pu nous attendre, quand même. C'est trop bête qu'on ait manqué ça », lui reprocha Fred. « Ho ! Harry !!! Il faut absolument que tu nous racontes ce qu'il a dit. Et en détails, hein ? Figure toi que pour nos chocogrenouilles, nous avions aussi pensé à des cartes de citations drôles, inédites et loufoques. On en tient sûrement une bonne, là. Et…» Fred ne termina pas sa phrase, n'osant pas braver le regard sévère de ses parents.   
  
Pendant ce temps, Lupin et Tonks échangeaient des souvenirs, tandis que Charlie discutait de quidditch avec Ginny et Ron. Mr et Mrs Weasley reprirent leur conversation où ils l'avaient laissée. Il était question de la fameuse brochure de prévention que Harry avait aperçue chez Mrs Figg. Mr Weasley avait l'intention de proposer à Fudge d'en rédiger une à l'usage des moldus.   
  
- « Evidemment, on ne peut pas leur envoyer une brochure qui parle des dangers de la magie noire. Mais je pense que si on fait passer cela pour des consignes de sécurité anti-cambriolage ou quelque chose du genre… Les moldus craignent beaucoup les voleurs. Si tu voyais le nombre d'objets qu'ils inventent pour s'en protéger… », racontait-il à son épouse qui l'écoutait tout en proposant à ses invités de se resservir.  
  
L'ambiance était agréable, le repas délicieux et pourtant, Harry ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire la fête. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient tous réunis (à l'exception d'Hermione, bien sûr) depuis la disparition de son parrain. Et à ses yeux, cette réunion mettait encore plus en évidence l'absence de la personne qui lui manquait tant. Sirius ne ferait plus jamais la fête avec lui.   
  
Harry avait un peu l'impression d'étouffer dans cette atmosphère de rires et de bavardages anodins. Il se leva de table sous prétexte d'apporter un peu de nourriture à Buck. Celui-ci était rentré dans la chambre qu'on lui avait aménagée. Il était couché sur une vieille cape qui avait appartenu à son compagnon de cavale. Une larme glissait le long de son bec. Quand il vit Harry, il émit un petit cri plaintif. Harry déposa les os de côtelettes qu'il avait apportées à côté de l'animal et passa ses bras autour de son cou.   
  
- « Allez, Bucky ! Il faut manger un petit peu, sinon tu vas perdre toutes tes belles plumes. »  
  
Buck ne bougea pas. Alors, Harry resta un moment près de lui, à caresser silencieusement son ami à plumes et à crins.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Au moment où Harry avait finalement réussi à convaincre Buck de s'alimenter un peu, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans couloir.  
  
- « Harry ??? », dit Bill, en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. « On t'attend pour servir le dessert. Et puis, je pense que papa a une annonce à faire. »  
  
- « Dis leur que j'arrive tout de suite »  
  
- « OK. Mais ne tarde pas trop. Maman a préparé du sorbet. »  
  
Et il sortit.   
  
Harry tapota la tête de l'hippogriffe et lui souhaita bonne nuit.   
  
- « Je viendrai te voir demain matin », lui promit-il.   
  
L'état de Buck le préoccupait. Il lui semblait que plus qu'un miroir magique ou un éclair de feu, Sirius lui avait laissé la responsabilité de s'occuper de l'hippogriffe. Buck avait besoin de lui.  
  
Il se décida à retourner au jardin. Dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, il fut intrigué par des voix qui provenaient d'une pièce adjacente. Fleur et Bill étaient en pleine discussion.  
  
- « Comment te sens-tu, mon cœur ? », demandait la voix de Bill, sur un ton empressé.  
  
- « Ca va mieux, merci. C'était juste un étourdissement passager. Ce dôme est terriblement mal aéré, c'est insensé !  
  
- « Je vérifierai les charmes de ventilation avec Charlie dès demain, ma chérie. Mais puisque tu te sens mieux, que dirais-tu d'aller leur annoncer la grande nouvelle ? »   
  
- « Ho ! Bill… Es-tu sûr que c'est la bonne solution et le bon moment ? Je veux dire … Enfin, tu sais que je t'aime de tout mon cœur, mais… Que dira ta famille ? »  
  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas. Papa t'adore déjà et Maman ne résistera pas longtemps. Et puis, mon bonheur est plus important à leurs yeux que tout le reste. Tout se passera bien. »  
  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils retournèrent dans le jardin. Harry les y suivit sans se faire remarquer.  
  
- « Haaaa ! Vous voilà enfin ! », dit Mr Weasley, en souriant. « Bien écoutez-moi, tout le monde. J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Le Ministre m'a accordé une promotion. Comme il est très occupé à régler des problèmes de sécurité en ce moment, il m'a délégué la responsabilité de la communication avec son homologue moldu, en plus de mon travail habituel. »  
  
- « Il n'a pas demandé à Umbridge de s'en charger ? », interrogea Charlie, tout étonné.  
  
- « Non. C'est vrai qu'auparavant, cela rentrait dans ses attributions de remplacer le Ministre quand il ne pouvait pas se libérer. Mais Dolorès Umbridge n'est plus dans les bonnes grâces de Fudge. Il y a eu des plaintes de parents d'élèves pour sanctions disciplinaires abusives. Et comme en ce moment, le Ministre doit affronter les critiques de la presse au sujet de son manque de discernement face au retour de 'Tu-Sais-Qui', il en a profité pour glisser en grande partie son erreur sur le compte d'Umbridge. Il l'a accusée d'avoir détourné son attention des vrais problèmes en le sollicitant sans arrêt pour la création de décrets inutiles ou à propos d'infractions mineures au règlement de l'école. Bref, Umbridge qui était déjà en mauvaise posture à cause de la plainte des parents d'élèves, a reçu un blâme. Elle doit maintenant se contenter d'effectuer du classement de dossiers. Elle est dans les papiers jusqu'au cou », raconta Mr Weasley.   
  
- « C'est merveilleux que le Ministre t'accorde ainsi sa confiance, mon chéri », déclara son épouse.  
  
- « N'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, il a exigé des comptes-rendus détaillés de mon travail. Mais ce qui est vraiment génial dans ma nouvelle attribution, c'est que je vais avoir un nouveau bureau. Perkins et moi manquions vraiment de place dans l'ancien. Nous ne savions plus où stoker les objets moldus ensorcelés. Là, je pense que j'aurai même droit à une fenêtre », déclara-t-il avec l'expression d'un jeune sorcier à qui on vient de promettre son premier balai.  
  
Les invités et les membres de la famille félicitèrent chaleureusement Mr Weasley pour sa promotion. Percy les imita avec une pointe d'envie dans le regard. Puis, Bill prit la parole.  
  
- « Bien, puisque c'est le moment des grandes déclarations, Fleur et moi avons le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que nous allons nous marier. »  
  
Cette nouvelle déclencha une autre salve de congratulations. Ginny se leva pour embrasser son frère et sa fiancée. Pénélope demanda à la future épouse si elle avait déjà choisi sa robe, au cas contraire, elle pouvait lui donner l'adresse de sa tante qui réalisait des modèles uniques. Bill se tourna alors vers sa mère. Mrs Weasley était restée silencieuse jusque-là.  
  
- « Tu ne dis rien, Maman ? »   
  
- « Ho ! Bill, mon garçon. Bien sûr, je suis contente pour vous. Vous formez un très joli couple, mais… »  
  
- « Mais quoi ? »  
  
- « Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment avec cette guerre qui nous menace ? »  
  
- « Je ne vois pas le rapport entre 'Tu-Sais-Qui' et notre union à Fleur et moi. »  
  
- « Mais, enfin ! Réfléchissez un peu ! Les personnes qui se marient veulent des enfants, en général. Comment allez-vous vous en occuper entre votre travail et les missions de l'Ordre ? »  
  
- « Vous y arrivez bien Papa et toi. Et puis, de toute façon, c'est un peu tard pour changer d'avis, maintenant.  
  
- « Comment ça 'un peu tard pour changer d'avis' ???  
  
Mais Bill n'eut pas le temps de répondre, le carillon résonna pour la troisième fois de la soirée dans le dôme et Dumbledore arriva en trombe dans le jardin.   
  
- « Désolé d'interrompre votre soirée, mais je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a eu des attaques ! Le ministère a besoin de renforts.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Les mots de Dumbledore produirent l'effet d'un bain glacé sur tous les convives. Cependant, la stupeur fit rapidement place à l'agitation. Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent précipitamment vers le corridor pour y récupérer leur cape. Dumbledore les y suivit.   
  
- « Albus que se passe-t-il exactement ? », demanda Molly. Elle avait sur le visage l'expression abattue de quelqu'un qui venait de voir survenir une catastrophe à laquelle il s'attendait depuis un moment avec résignation.  
  
- « Les mangemorts ont frappé à plusieurs endroits. Il n'y a pas de morts à déplorer. Je pense que c'était juste une série d'avertissements et de manœuvres d'intimidation. Mais ils ont tout brûlé. Molly, Arthur… Je suis sincèrement navré, mais je crains qu'on n'arrive pas à temps pour sauver le Terrier, même en s'y mettant tous.   
  
- « Ho ! Arthur ! Notre maison…. Tous nos souvenirs… » Mrs Weasley s'effondra en pleurs dans les bras de son époux.  
  
- « Allons, Molly… », dit-il tristement en la serrant contre lui. Il avait la mine sombre et lasse, mais il se força tout de même à prononcer quelques paroles de réconfort. « Ce ne sont que quelques planches de bois et un tas de pierres et de briques. Notre maison, c'est notre famille. Nous sommes tous là et en bonne santé, c'est le principal », dit-il d'un air qu'il voulait optimiste.  
  
Ron et Ginny qui étaient à côté d'eux quand Dumbledore leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, semblaient sous le choc. Fred et Georges n'avaient jamais affiché une figure aussi grave, pas même le jour où Mrs Umbridge leur avait interdit de jouer au quidditch.   
  
Harry aussi avait du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Le Terrier était, en dehors de Poudlard, le seul endroit où il se sentait chez lui. Après Sirius, ils avaient osé s'en prendre à une famille aussi adorable que les Weasley. Sa famille d'accueil. Une colère noire s'insinuait lentement en lui.  
  
- « Bien ! », fit Dumbledore, les ramenant au plus pressé. « Je suggère que nous nous divisions par équipes. Lupin et Tonks, vous filez chez les Lovegood. Amos Diggory est déjà sur place, mais il va avoir besoin d'aide. Molly, je crois que vous devriez aller avec Fred et Georges au Terrier pour sauver ce qui peut l'être. Je pense que vous ne risquez rien en y retournant, les mangemorts n'ont pas attendu les aurors. Soyez tout de même prudents à cause des décombres. Ils pourraient s'effondrer. Bill, Charlie et Mundungus, il faudrait que vous alliez porter secours à Amélia Bones. Elle est coincée dans sa salle de bain et la maison menace de s'écrouler. Percy, Fudge va avoir besoin de toi au ministère. Mrs Deauclaire, ce serait aimable à vous de vous porter volontaire pour accueillir les blessés et les personnes choquées à Ste Mangouste. Ils risquent aussi d'être très vite débordés là-bas. Arthur, vous m'accompagnerez chez Tibérius Ogden. Emmeline est déjà en route. Quant aux autres, ils sont soit retenus par leur mission, soit trop loin pour revenir nous épauler.  
  
  
  
- « Et Kingsley, il ne nous accompagne pas ? », demanda Mrs Weasley.   
  
- « Il s'occupe de la coordination des jeunes recrues. Ils manquent encore terriblement d'expérience, mais Fudge n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'engager tous les volontaires et de mobiliser tous les aspirants aurors. »  
  
- « Et moi ? », demanda Fleur. « Que vais-je faire ? »  
  
- « Mrs Delacour, je pense qu'il serait plus sage que vous restiez ici », dit Dumbledore avec un regard entendu en direction d'elle et Bill. « Et puis, ainsi les enfants ne seront pas seuls. »  
  
- « Je veux vous accompagner aussi ! », dit Harry, très déterminé. « Je peux me rendre utile ».  
  
Dumbledore se tourna vers lui et le fixa d'un regard pénétrant.  
  
- « Harry, je n'en doute pas, mais il se trouve que tu es bien plus utile en restant ici, en sécurité », répliqua-t-il fermement. « Et je souhaite que tu te reposes le plus possible, car demain je passerai te voir pour la première séance d'occlumentie. »  
  
Harry ne répliqua pas. Il sentait que c'était inutile. Mais intérieurement, il bouillait de rage. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'être surprotégé sous prétexte que Voldemort n'attendait qu'une occasion de mettre la main sur lui.  
  
- « Nous aussi, nous voulons venir ! », s'écrièrent Ginny et Ron. « Maman laisse nous t'accompagner, nous pourrons t'aider. Et puis, il y a plein d'affaires que nous voudrions sauver », supplièrent-ils.  
  
- « C'est hors de question ! Vous avez entendu Dumbledore ? Les décombres peuvent être dangereux. Il vaut mieux ne pas être trop nombreux », déclara leur père. « Molly, Fred, Georges? Je veux que vous me promettiez d'être très prudents et de ne pas tenter l'impossible pour quelques chiffons ou pétards mouillés du Dr Flibuste. »  
  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas Arthur, ça va aller », le rassura Mrs Weasley. Puis, elle se tourna vers Harry, Ron et Ginny. « Soyez sages, mes chéris », dit-elle en les embrassant. « Nous serons très vite de retour. »  
  
Ron et Ginny se laissèrent embrasser par leurs parents, pour ne pas les quitter fâchés. Toutefois, ils ne semblaient pas plus heureux qu'Harry d'être obligés d'attendre sans bouger, pendant que tout le monde agirait.  
  
Georges s'arrêta près d'eux et leur glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
- « Désolé que vous ne puissiez pas nous accompagner. Si vous voulez, demain, Fred et moi, nous vous emmènerons au magasin. Ca vous changera les idées. »  
  
- « Georges ? Nous partons ! », appela sa mère.  
  
Ils sortirent tous par la petite porte d'entrée.   
  
- « Je suppose qu'il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre un peu d'ordre et à monter nous coucher ensuite », dit Fleur en soupirant. « Vous venez m'aider à débarrasser la table ? »  
  
Harry, Ron et Ginny la suivirent en traînant les pieds. 


	6. Chapitre 6 : Weasley et Weasley, Farces ...

Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews!  
  
Bubblejoyce : Moi aussi, j'aime bien l'idée du couple Fleur-Bill. Ca montre qu'il n'y a pas que Harry qui évolue. Pour Molly, je crois qu'elle a bien compris qu'ils allaient avoir un bébé mais elle ne s'y attendait pas trop. Elle a été fort préoccupée par les conséquences du retour de Voldemort. Elle a peut-être aussi oublié ce que c'était de s'aimer entre jeunes gens : Bill et Fleur ne veulent pas attendre pour vivre, peu importe ce qui se passe autour.   
  
Alixe : Bon cette fois ça y est, mes oreilles fument tellement je suis rouge (et ce n'est pas à cause de la pimentine) lol! Au sujet d'Harry, je crois qu'il se bat contre toutes ses émotions. Je pense que cette souffrance va le faire mûrir. Ca commence déjà un peu dans ce chapitre. Il va devoir/vouloir se prendre en main.  
  
  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)   
  
Chapitre 6 : Weasley et Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux   
  
Dehors, on pouvait apercevoir l'astre lunaire par le dôme de verre. Le satellite reflétait une inhabituelle et menaçante lumière verte. En s'y mettant à quatre, la vaisselle et les plats sales furent vite rentrés à la cuisine.  
  
Après avoir débarrassé la table, Fleur était allée s'allonger. Harry, Ron et Ginny qui n'avaient pas sommeil, s'étaient réunis au rez-de-chaussée dans un petit salon. Celui-ci rappelait singulièrement la salle commune des Gryffondor avec ses fauteuils moelleux et le ronflement immuable du feu dans la cheminée de pierres. Personne ne cherchait à entamer la discussion. Ils fixaient simplement le feu, bien décidés à attendre le retour des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Toutefois, le silence qui s'était emparé de la maison et la danse hypnotique des flammes finirent par avoir raison de leur détermination à rester éveillés.   
  
Dans son sommeil, Harry entendit une nouvelle fois les appels de Sirius. Mais cette fois-ci, en plus du son, une image se forma dans son subconscient. Sirius se débattait dans des volutes de fumées. Ensembles, elles formaient les mailles d'un étrange filet. Un filet de vapeurs et de brouillard infranchissables.   
  
- " Harry… Harry… Harry…" , retentissaient la voix de son parrain. Sirius l'appelait de plus belle, rugissait et suppliait tour à tour qu'on le délivre de sa prison.   
  
Quant à Harry, son corps flottait dans ce monde brumes et de nuages. Il n'y avait ni sol, ni plafond. Harry bougeait bras et jambes avec acharnement pour rejoindre son parrain qui avait besoin de lui. Il y était presque. Plus que cinq mètres.   
  
- « Libère moi, s'il te plaît, Harry », implora Sirius.  
  
Plus que deux mètres. Harry progressait à travers les nuages de fumées. Le drôle de filet qui retenait son parrain sembla se resserrer autour de lui. Plus qu'un mètre. Encore un tout petit effort et il le toucherait du bout des doigts. Mais au moment où la première phalange de son index atteignait l'épaule de Sirius, la fumée dont était constitué le filet devint opaque et son parrain disparut derrière elle.   
  
- « Sirius! Siriuuus! », hurla Harry.  
  
Il se réveilla en sursaut sur le canapé du salon. Ses cris avaient dû réveiller Ron et Ginny. Ceux-ci étaient à ses côtés et le fixaient de leurs yeux inquiets.   
  
- « Harry… Tu as fait un cauchemar ? », le questionna Ginny.  
  
- « Je… Oui… Sans doute. C'était un mauvais rêve. »  
  
Ce songe lui avait paru tellement réel. Mais les rêves étaient traîtres, il le savait à présent.  
  
- « Quelle heure est-il ? »  
  
- « Bientôt 8h30. Je crois que Papa, Maman, les jumeaux et Bill sont rentrés pendant qu'on dormait. Leurs capes sont à nouveau suspendues dans le couloir. Ils ont dû monter se reposer un peu. La nuit a dû être rude. Ils vont sans doute bientôt descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Fleur est en train de le préparer », répondit Ron.  
  
- « Le carillon ne nous a pas réveillés ? »  
  
- « Ho, non ! Aucun risque. Il est ensorcelé pour rester silencieux la nuit. Dès que le soleil est couché, c'est le vigile qui prend le relais », l'informa Ginny.  
  
- « Qui ça ??? »  
  
- « Le fantôme de la maison. On l'a surnommé 'le vigile', parce qu'il fait des rondes la nuit, à l'intérieur et autour de la maison. »  
  
- « Et le jour, que fait-il alors ? »  
  
- « Ho ! Et bien, en général il reste au grenier. Il aime faire l'inventaire de tout ce qui s'y trouve. Ainsi il est sûr que ses anciennes affaires restent bien dans la maison. »  
  
Un affreux bruit de gargouillis emplit alors la pièce.   
  
- « Ca vous dit d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? », demanda Ron.  
  
Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent Mr Weasley qui partait pour le ministère. Il avait l'air très préoccupé.   
  
- « J'ai hâte de demander à maman s'ils ont pu récupérer quelque chose. Heureusement qu'on avait déjà déménagé les objets les plus importants », dit Ron en entrant dans la cuisine. « Et puis, peut-être que cela ne sera pas aussi grave que Dumbledore l'avait annoncé. Peut-être ont-ils réussi à sauver le Terrier, après tout. »  
  
- « Malheureusement, je dois t'arracher ton espoir », l'interrompit Dumbledore qui se trouvait déjà à table, devant une tasse de thé. « Le Terrier n'est plus et ta mère n'a pas pu sauver grand-chose. »  
  
- « Mais enfin c'est impossible ! Le feu, ça s'éteint. Il existe des sorts pour ça, que je sache !», s'écria Ron.   
  
- « Bien sûr qu'il y a des sorts pour éteindre le feu. Mais les mangemorts ne se sont pas contentés d'allumer un simple incendie. Ils utilisent la magie noire et leurs flammes ne disparaissent pas avant d'avoir tout consumé. »   
  
Fred et Georges, encore en pyjamas, entrèrent dans la cuisine en baillant. Ils étaient descendus par les escaliers. Ils avaient encore des cendres dans les cheveux et leur visage était noirci par la suie et les fumées. Ils dégageaient une forte odeur de brûlé.   
  
- « On a ramené ça pour toi, Ginny. C'est ce qui reste de ta Mélusine », dit Georges en tendant un morceau de chiffons à sa sœur. « On a pensé que tu aimerais l'avoir. »  
  
- « Ma vieille poupée ? », fit Ginny en observant incrédule le lambeau de tissus qui avait échappé aux flammes.  
  
- « Ils ne se sont pas bornés à incendier notre maison. Ils ont d'abord tout saccagé. On l'a retrouvée dans la cour », dit Fred d'une voix éteinte qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.   
  
Fleur les regardait. Elle semblait triste et pour une fois, elle n'avait aucun commentaire à faire. Elle sortit des croissants du four et les disposa dans une corbeille qu'elle déposa ensuite sur la table. Dumbledore avait la mine sombre et semblait plongé dans ses réflexions.  
  
- « Bon ! Et si on goûtait ce petit déjeuner à la française ? », dit Georges pour tenter d'égayer l'atmosphère. Il se servit de deux croissants et mordit à pleines dents dans le premier. « Hummmm ! Délicieux ! Bill a bien de la chance. »  
  
Comme Harry, Ron et Ginny ne répondaient pas, Fred prit la parole.   
  
- « Il me semble qu'on a tous besoin de se changer les idées. Si nous allions nous promener au Chemin de Traverse cet après-midi ? Nous devons de toute façon passer au magasin, Georges et moi. »  
  
- « Sûrement pas ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Ce que vous avez vu cette nuit ne vous suffit pas ? », demanda Mrs Weasley qui venait de descendre à la cuisine, elle aussi, dans un piteux état.  
  
- « Mais… », voulut répondre Harry.  
  
- « Harry, mon chéri… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, en ce moment et que tu aurais besoin de distractions, mais… Enfin, personne ne veut prendre le risque de te perdre. »  
  
- « Mrs Weasley a raison Harry », dit Dumbledore. "Tu sais maintenant ce que tu représentes pour le monde de la magie… Pour le monde tout court.  
  
- « Et alors ??? », explosa Harry. Sa colère de la veille semblait rejaillir tout à coup comme la lave d'un volcan qui s'éveille après une période de longue inactivité. « Vous allez m'enfermer jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »  
  
- « Pas jusqu'à la fin, Harry. Jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à affronter Voldemort.  
  
Mrs Weasley fut secouée par un haut-le-cœur.   
  
- « Et ce jour-là, pourrez-vous me garantir la victoire ? », cingla la voix de Harry. « Vous-même n'êtes pas capable de l'empêcher de nuire, dites-moi qui pourra me préparer à livrer un tel combat ? Vous ne pourrez pas toujours me protéger, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. Voldemort finira par savoir ce que signifie la prophétie. Tôt ou tard. Vous le savez. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas besoin de la prophétie pour savoir qu'il n'y a pas de place pour nous deux sur cette planète. Ma survie embarrasse sa soif de pouvoir. Si ça se trouve, il mettra la main sur moi avant de connaître toute la prophétie. »  
  
Ron et Ginny, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, semblaient prendre la mesure des paroles de leur ami. Harry ne leur avait encore rien raconté au sujet de la prophétie. Ils la croyaient perdue pour de bon.  
  
- « Justement Harry, c'est pour cette raison, que tu es le sorcier le mieux protégé sur cette terre et que tu ne dois rien faire pour t'exposer au danger en ce moment », reprit Dumbledore.  
  
- « Vous n'avez rien compris, hein ? » Ses oreilles bourdonnaient de fureur. « Je refuse de me terrer comme un rat jusqu'à la fin. Qu'elle soit proche ou non ! », déclara Harry avec un mélange de rage et d'indignation.  
  
- « Harry… », balbutia Mrs Weasley, désemparée. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.  
  
- « Vous et les Dursley, pour tout le monde jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai été qu'une chose qu'on manipule à souhait », continua Harry. Pendant onze ans, ils m'ont maintenu dans l'ignorance de mes origines. Ensuite, vous m'avez caché la tâche qui m'incombe. Vous avez toujours dirigé ma vie dans l'ombre. Ca suffit comme ça ! J'exige de décider pour moi-même. C'est ma vie ! Et si au bout du compte, elle doit être sacrifiée, j'aimerais tout de même que ce soit mon choix plutôt que le vôtre. » Il reprit son souffle et ajouta : « J'irai me promener au Chemin de Traverse que ça vous plaise ou non ! Désolé, Mrs Weasley. »  
  
Celle-ci le regardait les yeux humides. Elle aurait sans doute voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais aucun mot ne franchit ses lèvres. Il n'existait aucun contre-argument approprié.  
  
- « Bien ! », dit Dumbledore. « Je me doutais que toute ta colère n'avait pas été exprimée, dans mon bureau, il y a quelques semaines. La disparition de Sirius t'empêchait de prendre pleinement conscience des implications de ce que je te révélais. Je savais que tu aurais besoin de temps et que peut-être tu ne t'y ferais jamais. Bon, écoute, j'estime que chaque être humain devrait pouvoir être libre de choisir sa propre destinée. Néanmoins, ton cas a toujours été un peu particulier. Je me sens responsable de toi, Harry. Tout comme je me sens responsable de ce qui arrivera au monde, si tu disparais. Alors, voici ce que je te propose. Ce matin, nous travaillerons l'occlumentie comme prévu et cet après-midi, je m'arrangerai pour que des gardes t'escortent toi et tes amis au Chemin de Traverse. De plus, il est vrai que tu es le principal concerné par le retour de Voldemort. Je pense donc que tu pourras assister aux réunions de l'Ordre, lorsque tu maîtriseras suffisamment ton esprit. Ainsi, tu sauras de quoi il retourne et tu pourras exprimer tes opinions. »  
  
- « Professeur, vous n'y pensez pas sérieusement ? Harry est beaucoup trop jeune ! », s'interposa Mrs Weasley. Elle se moucha bruyamment.  
  
- « J'ai dit 'assister aux réunions', Molly. Il est entendu qu'Harry restera en dehors de toutes les missions confiées à nos membres. Et en échange, je lui demande de s'engager à respecter les règles, à ne pas mettre sa vie en danger et à s'appliquer à apprendre le plus possible sur la magie. Je pense que tu es conscient d'avoir un potentiel hors du commun, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? Alors, est-ce que ma proposition te convient ? »  
  
- « … Je suppose que oui », répondit-il dans un souffle.  
  
- « Bien ! Je te laisse finir ton petit déjeuner à ton aise et je te retrouve dans le salon. »   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Le petit déjeuner s'acheva en silence. Ron et Ginny n'osaient pas interroger Harry au sujet de la prophétie. Ils en avaient pourtant très envie à en juger par leurs nombreux regards à la dérobée.  
  
  
  
La leçon d'occlumentie occupa Harry et Dumbledore jusqu'à midi. Il était toujours aussi désagréable de sentir une personne pénétrer au cœur de ses pensées et explorer ses souvenirs. Harry éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à faire le vide dans sa tête. Il avait vécu tant d'événements tragiques. Et puis, il avait aussi l'impression que Dumblodore avait plus d'expérience que le professeur Rogue dans le domaine de l'occlumentie. Ses intrusions lui semblaient plus difficiles à repousser et Dumbledore s'arrangeait pour qu'elles soient imprevisibles. Il lui posait des questions relativement anodines comme « Quelle était sa couleur préférée ? », « Comment buvait-il son thé ? », « Préférait-il le jus de citrouille ou la Bièreaubeurre ? »,… Et pendant qu'il lui répondait, Harry s'apercevait soudain qu'il n'était plus seul avec lui-même dans son esprit.  
  
Pourtant, Harry réapprit assez vite à bloquer l'accès à ses pensées. Le vieux professeur se montrait beaucoup plus patient que Sévérus Rogue. A la fin de la séance, il parvenait à stopper la plupart des intrusions de Dumbledore.   
  
- « Bien ! », dit le directeur de Poudlard. « Cela suffira pour aujourd'hui. Et puis, je pense que nous allons avoir une invitée supplémentaire à accueillir. Il faudra l'entourer de toute notre amitié parce qu'elle a eu très peur hier soir. Elle a cru perdre son père et tout comme les Weasley, elle n'a plus de domicile.   
  
Harry fit un signe d'approbation. Sa colère et la séance d'occlumentie du matin l'avaient épuisé. Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers l'escalier de pierres qui menait à la cave aménagée en laboratoire. Ils furent bientôt imités par Ron, Ginny et Mrs Weasley. Deux personnes venaient d'arriver par portoloin. Cette fois, la cloison magique était restée ouverte. Rémus Lupin qui escortait Luna Lovegood, avait donc atterri avec plus de douceur que Harry et les jumeaux Weasley, un jour auparavant. La pauvre Luna avait l'air encore plus absente que d'habitude. Le professeur Lupin tenait un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier sous le bras.  
  
- « Bonjour ! », les salua Dumbledore.  
  
- « Hello Luna ! », firent doucement Harry et les Weasley.   
  
- « Bonjour… », répondit-elle machinalement, le regard dans le vide.   
  
- « Je suis désolée pour ce que vous est arrivé à toi et à ton père. Il se rétablira très vite. Je sais que tu aurais préféré rester à son chevet, mais les médicomages vont bien s'en occuper. Je te le promets. Et puis, ainsi, en te sachant sous notre protection, ton père aura l'esprit plus tranquille », déclara Dumbledore.   
  
- « En attendant, tu es ici chez toi, ma chérie », dit gentiment Mrs Weasley. Ginny te montrera ta chambre, mais pour le moment, je propose que nous passions à table. Je pense que tu ne dois pas avoir pris de vrai repas depuis hier ? »   
  
Luna acquiesça.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Après un rapide repas préparé avec amour par Mrs Weasley, Dumbledore annonça à Harry que Bill et Mrs Weasley l'accompagneraient au Chemin de Traverse. Ron avait réussi à convaincre sa mère de le laisser les accompagner. Mrs Weasley arborait une expression lugubre qui semblait vouloir dire : « Je suis contre cette énorme bêtise, mais si je ne peux vous empêcher d'être complètement inconscients et irresponsables, autant vous accompagner et tenter de minimiser les dégâts ». Ron qui semblait avoir lu les pensées de sa mère sur son visage, demanda soudain à Dumbledore : « Pourquoi Tonks, Fleur ou Lupin ne nous accompagnerait pas à la place de Maman ? »  
  
- « Fleur va rester ici pour s'occuper des filles pendant mon absence » répondit Mrs Weasley.  
  
Il avait, en effet, été convenu que Ginny resterait au Quartier Général pour tenir compagnie à Luna et l'aider à s'installer. Celle-ci avait besoin de calme et de repos, avait déclaré Mrs Weasley.  
  
- « Quant au professeur Lupin, il va retourner à Ste Mangouste et apporter quelques affaires à Tonks », les informa Dumbledore. « Ho! Rassurez-vous, elle n'a rien de grave. Elle s'est blessée en portant secours à Mr Lovegood, mais elle devrait pouvoir sortir de l'hôpital demain. »  
  
Dumbledore remit un portoloin à Mrs Weasley (une vieille chaussette trouée) et déclara qu'il devait les laisser. Les sorciers n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir souffert la nuit dernière. Les mangemorts avaient terminé leur série de raids par plusieurs attaques de moldus.   
  
- « Pourquoi n'y va-t-on pas par poudre de cheminette ? », demanda Harry qui commençait à se lasser des portoloins.   
  
- « Ho ! Et bien, heu… », répondit Mrs Weasley embarrassée. « Dumbledore pense que c'est beaucoup plus sûr ainsi », dit-elle rougissant.   
  
Harry comprit qu'une nouvelle fois, on lui cachait des choses et se promit de demander des explications à Dumbledore à la première occasion.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Ils arrivèrent directement dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin de Fred et Georges. Ceux-ci s'y étaient rendus après le petit déjeuner. L'arrière-boutique avait été aménagée en un petit studio d'appoint avec deux lits, une mini cuisine et une douche. Une porte donnait sur le magasin, juste derrière le comptoir. Plusieurs étagères se dressaient le long des murs. Au centre de la pièce étaient disposées trois tables présentant des échantillons de farces et attrapes que les clients pouvaient tester avant de faire leur choix. La boutique, tout comme la rue commerciale, avait attiré moins de clients que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Beaucoup de sorciers étaient encore sous le choc des attaques nocturnes. Au-dessus de leur magasin, on pouvait lire 'Weasley & Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux'.  
  
Après leur avoir fait faire le tour du propriétaire, les jumeaux laissèrent Ron, Harry et leur escorte se rendre à Gringott pour retirer de l'argent de leur compte. La boutique des frères Weasley se trouvait non loin de l'Allée des Embrumes, au grand déplaisir de leur mère. L'entrée de la ruelle mal famée était gardée par une patrouille d'aurors dirigée par Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lui et ses collègues fouillaient quiconque désirait se rendre ou sortir de l'allée. Certains sorciers refusaient de se laisser faire et les menaçaient de se plaindre à leur supérieur.  
  
  
  
Mrs Weasley entraîna Ron et Harry du côté opposé, vers Gringott. Quand ils entrèrent dans la célèbre banque, il y régnait une ambiance peu coutumière des lieux. Les gobelins généralement travailleurs assidus et zélés, s'étaient regroupés par quatre ou cinq et discutaient dans leur propre langage. Bill repéra l'un de ses collègues sorciers et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.   
  
- « Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais en gros, ils sont mécontents de la manière dont le ministère intervient dans leurs affaires. Ils veulent plus de liberté et plus de bénéfices », répondit le sorcier. Il devait être environ de l'âge de Bill et ses cheveux châtains bouclés tombaient sur ses épaules.  
  
- « Ho ! Je vois. », répondit Bill.  
  
- « Au fait, pendant que tu es là, tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort efficace contre la vermine, par hasard ? Le chef se plaint d'avoir vu un gros rat dans la banque, ce matin. »  
  
- Hum… OK, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Bill se tourna vers sa mère et dit : « Je vous retrouve tout de suite, allez déjà prendre ce dont vous avez besoin dans vos coffres, d'accord ? «   
  
- « Très bien ! A tout de suite, mon chéri.  
  
Elle se dirigea alors vers le comptoir où trois gobelins discutaient avec animation. Elle avait l'intention d'attendre qu'ils aient terminé, mais au bout de dix minutes Harry s'impatienta.  
  
- « Excusez-nous », dit-il d'une voix forte. « Nous voudrions faire un retrait, s'il vous plaît. »  
  
Aucun des trois gobelins ne leva le nez dans leur direction, ni ne daigna interrompre leur conversation. Harry ne se démonta pas pour autant. Il avait été habitué à fournir plus d'efforts pour attirer l'attention des Dursley lorsqu'il avait besoin de quelque chose.  
  
- « Hé ! Ho ! », cria-t-il en tapant du plat de la main sur le comptoir. « Pardon de vous interrompre, nous voudrions nous rendre à nos coffres. »  
  
- « Ho ! Ca va, ça va. », répondit brusquement l'un des gobelins. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous les gobelins, nous ne sommes pas des elfes de maison qui n'attendent que votre bon plaisir. Les numéros de vos coffres ? », demanda-t-il sèchement.  
  
- « Les numéros 687 et 691 », dit Mrs Weasley quelque peu déconcertée.  
  
Le gobelin les fit monter dans le chariot et ne desserra pas les dents de tout le trajet. Mrs Weasley ne semblait pas très à son aise. Elle prit dans son compte de quoi couvrir les frais de la rentrée plus les imprévus et conseilla à Harry d'en faire autant.   
  
- « Vous n'avez pas encore reçu vos listes de fournitures, mais ainsi nous gagnerons un peu de temps », expliqua-t-elle. Harry songea qu'elle n'était sans doute pas pressée de revenir à Gringott, vu l'accueil des Gobelins.   
  
De retour dans le hall de la banque, ils attendirent Bill. Celui-ci vint leur dire qu'il était retenu au travail. Avec son collègue, il avait découvert un trou de souris dans le mur du hall. Ils l'avaient vite rebouché, mais ils devaient maintenant vérifier toutes les salles de la banque par mesure de sécurité.  
  
- « Je pensais que tu travaillais dans un bureau ? », s'étonna Ron.   
  
- « C'est vrai, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé. Alors quand je peux me rendre utile d'une autre façon… Et puis, j'espère qu'ainsi, le patron sera plus conciliant au sujet de la demande de congé de Fleur », ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.  
  
- « A propos de Fleur… », commença Mrs Weasley.  
  
- « Bon, je dois y retourner. On discutera de tout ça ce soir, Maman. Promis. Soyez prudents tous les trois ! »  
  
Et il s'en alla en direction d'un ascenseur du même genre que celui qu'Harry avait emprunté au ministère.   
  
- « Bon… », dit Mrs Weasley. "Je sens qu'on va écourter cette balade. Seule, je ne suis pas de taille à assurer votre protection.   
  
- « Ho ! Maman ! S'il te plaît, laisse-nous au moins aller voir les articles de Quidditch », supplia Ron.  
  
- « Non, non et non ! Vous seriez trop exposés. »  
  
Sur le chemin du retour Ron et Harry très déçus de devoir déjà rentrer, s'appliquaient à marcher le plus lentement possible afin de regarder les vitrines. A la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, ils rencontrèrent Neville et sa grand-mère.   
  
- « Hé! Harry, Ron!"  
  
- "Salut Neville! Bonjour Madame", saluèrent Ron et Harry.  
  
- « Bonjour les garçons! », dit celle-ci en souriant. « Je suis contente de vous revoir. L'autre jour je disais justement à Neville que ce serait une bonne idée de vous inviter pour son anniversaire. »  
  
- « Je vous remercie de votre gentille invitation, Madame, je crains que cela ne soit pas possible. Du moins, pas sans l'accord du professeur Dumbledore », s'interposa poliment Mrs Weasley.  
  
- « Je comprends. Vous êtes la mère de Ronald, je présume ? Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Vous pouvez être fière de votre fils. Neville a fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'il le fréquente lui et Harry. Il est devenu plus courageux aussi. »  
  
- « C'est également très courageux à vous de sortir après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. »  
  
- « Ho non, pas tellement. Avec mon petit-fils nous profitons même du peu d'affluence pour faire nos achats en toute tranquilité. »  
  
Pendant que la grand-mère de Neville et Mrs Weasley discutaient, Neville montra fièrement sa baguette neuve à ses amis.  
  
- « Elle est en bois de hêtre et contient un ventricule de dragon. Grand-mère était triste pour la baguette de mon père, mais elle m'a dit qu'elle était très fière de moi et que mes parents le seraient aussi », raconta-il, les yeux brillants. « J'ai hâte d'être à Poudlard pour l'essayer. »  
  
Mrs Weasley les interrompit en insistant pour regagner le magasin des jumeaux au plus vite. A contre-cœur, ils quittèrent leur ami en lui donnant rendez-vous à la gare de King's Cross.   
  
Ils étaient presque arrivés au magasin, lorsque Harry s'arrêta net. Il venait de voir son professeur de potions sortir furtivement de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il avait profité d'un attroupement pour échapper à la fouille des aurors. A quelques mètres de lui, Harry aperçu Draco Malefoy. Ce dernier tenait en laisse un drôle de chien. C'était une sorte de gros terrier à poils gris qui n'avait pas de queue. Rogue se dirigea vers Draco, s'arrêta à sa hauteur et Harry jura que le professeur lui remettait quelque chose. L'ancien mangemort s'éloigna ensuite aussi furtivement qu'il était apparu, marchant à l'ombre de la rue, presque entièrement dissimulé sous sa cape noire.  
  
Soudain, Draco s'aperçut qu'Harry l'observait et il franchit la distance qui les séparait. . Harry et lui se toisèrent sans mot dire quelques instants.  
  
- « Harry ! Te voilà ! Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs. Que faisais-tu ? », s'exclama Mrs Weasley qui était revenue sur ses pas. Ron la suivait de près.   
  
Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à affronter son ennemi du regard. A l'arrivée des Weasley, le chien de Draco se mit à aboyer et à grogner d'un air menaçant. 


	7. Chapitre 7 : La fête d'anniversaire

Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews!  
  
Merci aussi à ceux qui ont pris le temps de répondre à mes questions sur les délais d'upload des chapitres. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas ça qui me découragera. ;)  
  
Bubblejoyce : Merci pour ton gentil Mail d'encouragements. Voici un chapitre où les petites informations pullulent. J'espère que cela contribuera à rendre l'histoire plus crédible et le monde magique plus réel.  
  
  
  
Alixe : A propos de Bill et Fleur, c'est bien JKR qui a écrit qu'ils formaient un couple dans le chapitre où Harry arrive au QG de l'ordre du Phénix. Ce sont les jumeaux qui racontent à Harry que Bill est revenu travailler en Anglerre et qu'il y trouve des compensations puisque Fleur travaille pas loin de lui et qu'il lui donne beaucoup de leçons particulières d'anglais. ^^  
  
Arathorn : Voici la suite. Désolée pour ce délai d'attente un peu long, j'ai eu des problèmes de dos qui m'ont pas mal ralentie. Mais les vacances de Toussaint arrivent, ça va me permettre de me consacrer un peu plus à ma fic, j'espère.   
  
  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)   
  
Chapitre 7 : La fête d'anniversaire  
  
- « Potter ! Quelle mauvaise surprise ! », fit Draco de sa voix narquoise et hostile.  
  
Comme Harry ne disait rien et se tenait sur ses gardes, il reprit : « Tu vois, moi aussi j'ai un chien, maintenant. Bien entendu, ma mère a veillé à ce que ce soit une bête de race supérieure. Elle ne voulait pas d'un bâtard au manoir. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose : il vivra sans doute plus longtemps que le tien n'a vécu. »  
  
A ces mots, Harry voulut s'élancer sur Draco pour défigurer à mains nues son visage de blondinet, mais Mrs Weasley et Ron prévenant son geste, le retinrent. Le chien de Draco devenait de plus en plus agressif et menaçant. De grosses gouttes de salive tombaient de ses babines retroussées. Il avait des mâchoires de fauve aux crocs acérés. Leur vue décida Harry à ravaler sa hargne, du moins pour le moment.  
  
- « Hors de mon chemin, vous autres, ou je lâche mon chien ! » Draco fit mine de humer l'air ambiant et grimaça. « Vous devriez prendre un bain, l'odeur des moldus et des Sangs-de-Bourbes nous incommode, Salazar et moi. » Il prit son mouchoir, le plaça devant son nez et s'éloigna.  
  
Mrs Weasley pressa les garçons vers la boutique de Fred et Georges et insista pour retourner immédiatement au quartier général.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Après avoir atterri dans la cave, Harry fit signe à Ron qu'il voulait lui parler. Ils montèrent donc dans leur chambre.  
  
- « C'est à propos de Malefoy », commença Harry.  
  
- « Bah ! Ne t'inquiète pas, cette raclure de cabinet ne perd rien pour attendre. Je pense que Fred et Georges sont en train de développer une invention qui lui fera beaucoup de bien », répondit Ron avec un sourire sadique.  
  
- « Non, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin si, mais pas seulement. Juste avant qu'il ne vienne nous menacer, j'ai vu Rogue sortir de l'Allée des Embrumes et lui donner quelque chose. A ton avis, qu'a-t-il bien pu lui procurer ? »  
  
- « Aucune idée ! Une potion antirabique pour son clébard, j'espère. Tu as vu ce molosse ? On aurait dit qu'il était prêt à nous dévorer sur place. » Ron se tut. Il avait l'air de réfléchir avant de poser une question difficile. « Harry ? C'est vrai ce que tu as dit à propos de… »  
  
Trois petits coups frappés à la porte l'empêchèrent de terminer.  
  
- « Ron ? Est-ce que Luna peut t'emprunter Coq ? Elle voudrait écrire à son père », demanda Ginny en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.  
  
- « Bien sûr ! », répondit Ron qui se résigna à remettre sa question à plus tard.   
  
Ginny et Luna entrèrent en fermant la porte derrière elles. Harry se dit que Ron devait très bien se souvenir du séjour de son père à l'hôpital et qu'il était bien placé pour comprendre ce que ressentait Luna. Coquecigrue était perché sur le grand lustre de cristal qui éclairait la chambre lorsque la nuit tombait.   
  
- « Coq ? Viens ici, mon gars ! », l'appela son maître. Quand le hibou comprit qu'on avait besoin de lui, il se mit à hululer comme un fou et entama une série de joyeux loopings. « Ho ! Ca suffit ! Arrête ton cirque ! » Ron tendit l'avant-bras pour permettre à Coq de s'y poser, ce que le volatile fit de bonne grâce, une minute plus tard.   
  
Hedwige l'aurait sans doute gratifié d'un regard indigné si elle avait été présente. Mais comme elle était maintenant habituée à une certaine indépendance, Harry l'avait installée dans la volière privée de la maison. Là, elle avait son propre espace et pouvait sortir se dégourdir les ailes dans le dôme-jardin quand elle en avait envie. Elle et les autres oiseaux nocturnes n'avaient, toutefois, pas la possibilité de sortir à l'extérieur de la maison. Dumbledore avait aussi songé à protéger cette voie d'accès. Les oiseaux étaient généralement renvoyés au compte-gouttes et seulement les nuits sans lunes. Par contre, la volière pouvait accueillir sans problème tous les messagers ailés qui s'y présentaient. Son entrée était dissimulée par le sortilège 'Fidélitas', comme le reste de la maison. Mrs Weasley se chargeait de récupérer les lettres qui y arrivaient. Elle en profitait pour vérifier qu'elles n'étaient pas piégées et en cas de doutes, elle s'en remettait au professeur Dumbledore.   
  
- « Je suis contente que ce soit ton hibou qui apporte ma carte à Papa », dit doucement Luna. Harry vit qu'elle attachait à la patte de Coquecigrue un morceau de carton grossièrement décoré à l'aide de bouts de ficelle. « Je suis sûre qu'il le trouvera intéressant. Peut-être même qu'il y consacrera un article dans la rubrique des 'Soins animaliers' quand il pourra rouvrir les bureaux du Quibbler. Ils ont brûlé avec notre maison », expliqua-t-elle.  
  
- « Est-ce que les médicomages t'ont dit combien de temps ton père devrait rester à Ste Mangouste ? », demanda Ron.  
  
- « Non. En fait, ils ne le savent pas encore. Ils ont dit qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance d'être arrivé à temps à l'hôpital. Quelques minutes plus tard, le feu des mangemorts l'aurait consumé comme du bois de chauffage. »  
  
- « Les mangemorts s'en sont pris à lui ? », l'interrogea Ginny d'une petite voix horrifiée.  
  
- « Non. Seulement à nos biens matériels. Papa s'est blessé en essayant de sauver ses précieuses archives. Notre famille a conservé depuis plusieurs générations une coupure de chaque article paru dans notre monde. Papa l'appelle 'notre trésor'. Il s'en servait souvent pour ses recherches lorsqu'il rédigeait lui-même des articles. Il a finalement réussi à le sauver, mais au prix de grosses brûlures. »   
  
Harry avait beaucoup de mal à identifier l'expression de son visage. Il supposait au ton de sa voix qu'elle était sous le choc et qu'elle se sentait perdue, mais ses grands yeux protubérants lui donnait un air si bizarre qu'une personne ne la connaissant pas, se serait sentie très mal à l'aise, partagée entre l'envie de rire ou de s'encourir ailleurs.   
  
Luna installa Coquecigrue dans la volière où il patienterait jusqu'à ce qu'à la nuit tombée. Avec un peu de chance, les nuages voileraient la lune et il aurait le champ libre pour quitter la maison.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Le soir tombait doucement sur la grande maison, quand la voix de Mrs Weasley retentit dans l'escalier. Ron et Harry descendirent pour voir ce qui se passait. Un hibou grand duc venait d'arriver. Il portait une lettre pour Harry. Celui-ci prit le message. Il était adressé au 4, Privet Drive. L'expéditeur ne savait donc pas qu'il avait quitté les Dursley. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je viens de lire la Gazette et je suis morte d'inquiétude. J'espère que tu vas bien et qu'il n'est rien arrivé de grave. J'espère aussi pouvoir te rendre visite très bientôt. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles.  
  
Hermione  
  
PS : As-tu reçu des nouvelles des Weasley ? J'ai lu dans la presse que le Terrier avait brûlé. Sont-ils tous sains et saufs ?   
  
Ron qui dépassait maintenant Harry d'une bonne tête, avait lu la lettre par-dessus son épaule. Il affichait une mine de totale incompréhension.  
  
- « Bon ben… J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine de me fatiguer pour trouver une déclaration originale. Je l'ai ma réponse : je n'existe pas pour elle. Tu te rends compte ? Après toutes ces années, elle ne prend même pas la peine de citer mon prénom pour demander de mes nouvelles. J'aurais pu être à la maison et brûler vif, mais elle s'en moque. Pour elle, je fais partie du collectif 'Weasley' et c'est tout », gémit-il indigné et incrédule à la fois.   
  
- « Ca pourrait être pire… Elle n'a pas écrit un mot sur Krum », fit maladroitement Harry, dans l'espoir de lui remonter le moral. Il se dit que dès qu'il serait un moment seul dans la chambre, il lirait les lettres de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il y trouverait sûrement un début de solution.   
  
Mrs Weasley leur avait annoncé que le repas du soir serait servi dans dix minutes. Ils décidèrent donc de patienter au salon. En y entrant, ils découvrirent que quelque chose avait changé dans la pièce.   
  
- « Ca alors ! L'horloge de grand-mère ! », s'exclama Ron.   
  
Le bois de l'horloge était noir de suie et la vitre du cadran avait été brisée, probablement par l'un des mangemorts qui avaient saccagé le Terrier avant de l'incendier. De plus, l'une des aiguilles était légèrement tordue. Pourtant, l'horloge continuait à émettre un tic-tac régulier.   
  
- « Je pense que Mondungus pourra la restaurer », déclara Rémus Lupin entrant dans la pièce. Vous possédez une très belle horloge. Elle doit avoir une valeur particulière pour votre famille », dit-il en fixant Ron.  
  
- « Oui, sans doute. Comment va Tonks ? », demanda Ron. Harry et lui étaient tout de même un peu inquiets à son sujet.   
  
- « Elle sortira demain après-midi. C'est une vilaine fracture et quelques légères brûlures. Tonks est passée à travers le plancher des Lovegood en voulant évacuer le père de Luna et sa cheville gauche est restée coincée sous le parquet encore incandescent. Elle se l'est cassée en se dégageant », expliqua le professeur.   
  
- « Savez-vous quand le professeur Dumbledore a prévu de revenir me voir pour l'occlumentie ? », le questionna Harry.  
  
- « Non, je l'ignore. Il a beaucoup de problèmes à régler avec le Ministre et d'autres personnes haut placées », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Bon, je vais voir si on n'a pas besoin de mes services en cuisine. » Et Lupin les quitta.   
  
Le regard de Harry voyagea dans la pièce. L'horloge, quand elle serait restaurée, irait plutôt bien avec l'ensemble des autres meubles. Sur l'une des petites tables, se trouvait l'exemplaire de la Gazette du professeur Lupin. En première page, on pouvait lire : 'Un cauchemar brûlant secoue le monde de la sorcellerie'. L'article était illustré par les ruines ou plutôt les cendres des maisons des victimes. Le Terrier figurait parmi les photos. A la place de la charmante demeure des Weasley, il n'y avait plus qu'un lopin de terre fumante et désolée. Sur une autre photo, Charlie Weasley aidait Amélia Bones, une grande femme blonde à sortir de chez elle. Ils franchissaient ensembles la porte d'entrée de la maison en flammes. Mrs Bones était vêtue d'un peignoir blanc à gros pois rouges et un tuyau de douche s'obstinait à s'enrouler autour d'elle, à la manière d'un boa constrictor.  
  
Puis, son attention fut attirée par une photo qui lui semblait étrangement familière. On y voyait une rangée de maisons identiques bordées d'allées et de pelouses bien entretenues. Un attroupement de curieux s'était formé devant l'emplacement vide de l'habitation, désormais sinistrée, des victimes. Ces personnes ne portaient pas de robes, mais des vêtements moldus.   
  
- « Mais c'est 'Little Whiging'!", s'étrangla Harry.  
  
- "Qu'est-ce que tu dis?", demanda Ron.  
  
- « Tu sais bien, la ville où habitent les Dursley. Je reconnais le quartier. »  
  
Harry plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer la légende, rédigée en caractères minuscules, sous la photo : 'La maison des Evans, une paisible famille de Little Whiging, réduite en poussières. Le ministère a réussi à faire passer cet acte odieux pour un accident dû au gaz.'  
  
- « Ron ? Harry ? Le repas est servi ! », fit la voix de Fleur, en provenance de la cuisine.  
  
Harry déposa le journal, l'air songeur. Etait-ce une simple coïncidence ? Dumbledore avait dit que plusieurs moldus avaient subi le même sort. Et pourtant… Si Voldemort avait découvert l'endroit où il passait ses étés….  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés sans que Dumbledore ne revienne au Quartier Général. Harry avait passé son temps à jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron, Ginny et Luna ainsi qu'à soigner Buck. L'état de l'hippogriffe commençait à s'améliorer. Harry veillait à ce qu'il se nourrisse et sorte de temps en temps dans le jardin. Sans lui, Buck se serait sans doute laissé dépérir sur la vieille cape de Sirius.  
  
De temps en temps, les Weasley et Harry accompagnaient Luna à Ste Mangouste. Celle-ci s'arrangeait toujours pour ne pas arriver les mains vides. Elle avait par exemple réussi à déterrer à l'aide d'une pioche un des horglups du jardin et l'avait repiqué dans un pot qu'elle avait placé sur la table de chevet de son père. Elle lui apportait également la gazette et lui en faisait la lecture. Mr Lovegood était enrubanné de la tête aux pieds dans d'épais bandages d'où s'échappait une odeur épicée. Il lui était donc difficile de soutenir une conversation, mais lui et Luna semblaient posséder leur propre langage, au-delà des mots.  
  
Pendant leurs visites à l'hôpital des sorciers, Fleur restait seule au quartier général. Mrs Weasley lui avait en effet, interdit de se fatiguer. Molly Weasley était aux petits soins pour Fleur depuis que Bill lui avait officiellement annoncé qu'elle allait être grand-mère. Même si elle s'inquiétait de l'avenir de leur enfant, la nouvelle de sa prochaine naissance l'avait rendue radieuse. Toutefois, quand la question de l'organisation du mariage fut abordée, son visage s'était assombri. Traditionnellement, les Weasley se mariaient dans la demeure familiale. Or, le Terrier détruit, Molly Weasley se désolait de ne pouvoir offrir une fête digne de ce nom à son fils et à sa fiancée. De plus, il était exclu que la fête ait lieu en France, chez les Delacour. Les Weasley ne pouvaient quitter la Grande Bretagne, leur engagement dans l'Ordre du Phénix ne le leur permettait pas. Bill et Fleur la rassuraient : ils trouveraient certainement quelque chose de très convenable pour la cérémonie. Mais Mrs Weasley ne pouvait se résoudre à les voir s'unir dans la salle d'une taverne louée pour l'occasion.  
  
Quant à Tonks, celle-ci était finalement rentrée de l'hôpital. Sa cheville était guérie, mais on pouvait encore voir les vilaines cicatrices des brûlures. Dans d'autres circonstances, la jeune auror aurait sans doute obtenu un congé de convalescence de la part du ministère. Mais le Ministre de la magie avait déclaré qu'ils avaient besoin de toutes les baguettes valides et Tonks était retournée travailler.   
  
Le matin du sixième jour qui suivit leur balade au Chemin de Traverse, Harry prenait son petit déjeuner avec les Weasley, quand Dumbledore entra dans la cuisine.  
  
- « Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tu te sens en forme pour une séance d'occlumentie, Harry. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu de temps à te consacrer cette semaine. Comme Mr Weasley a dû t'expliquer, la folie s'est emparée du ministère et de notre monde en général », dit-il en s'asseyant avec eux.  
  
En réalité, Mr Weasley, lui-même n'avait pas eu le temps d'expliquer grand-chose. Harry et Ron ne l'avaient pas souvent vu non plus, cette semaine. La maman de Ron leur avait tout de même raconté que le ministère se débattait encore et toujours face aux attaques de la presse qui avait qualifié la brochure de prévention d'inefficace et qui accusait les aurors d'être mal organisés et trop inexpérimentés. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les gobelins avaient commencé à manifester devant Gringott et la banque n'était plus ouverte que deux heures par jour. Cela avait engendré de fâcheuses conséquences pour l'économie du monde des sorciers. Le cours du gallion ne cessait de chuter.   
  
Fleur servit une tasse de thé au directeur de Poudlard.   
  
- « Merci ! », dit-il. « Au fait, je ne me suis pas excusé auprès de Bill et vous pour vous avoir gâché votre soirée de fiançailles. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous offre l'organisation de la cérémonie de mariage. Que diriez-vous du mois de mai ? Le parc de Poudlard est magnifique en cette saison. »  
  
Fleur se jeta au cou du vieil enchanteur et l'embrassa sur la joue.  
  
- « Ho ! Je vous demande pardon, Professeur ! Mais je suis si contente… », se reprit la future maman.  
  
- « Ce n'est rien, mon petit », déclara Dumbledore. Sous sa longue barbe blanche, un sourire amusé reliait ses joues teintées de rose. « Ca rend émotif l'attente d'un petit sorcier. »  
  
- « Ou d'une petite sorcière », fit remarquer Bill qui serra la main du directeur en le remerciant chaleureusement.   
  
- « Et bien… Selon les statistiques de la famille Weasley… Georges et moi, nous miserions plutôt sur un garçon », ajouta Fred en souriant.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
La journée se passa rapidement. Harry faisait de gros progrès en occlumentie. Il avait réussi à repousser toutes les intrusions de Dumbledore. Il commençait même à pouvoir retourner le sort contre le vieux professeur. Il n'était toutefois pas encore assez rapide pour pouvoir lire ses pensées. Il avait juste le temps de sentir qu'il entrait dans l'esprit de quelqu'un d'autre, avant d'en être doucement mais fermement expulsé.  
  
A la fin de leur séance, Dumbledore lui annonça qu'il serait bientôt capable de se débrouiller seul avec l'occlumentie.   
  
- « Mais tu dois encore t'entraîner quelque peu. Il faut que tu puisses renverser le sort à chaque fois », expliqua Dumbledore.  
  
- « Pourquoi ? »  
  
- « A cause du lien qu'il a créé entre vous, si Voldemort tente à nouveau de s'immiscer dans ton esprit, son attaque sera plus puissante que mes tentatives d'intrusion. Voilà pourquoi je souhaite que tu apprennes aussi à renverser le sort contre un adversaire. Cela demande plus de concentration et plus de puissance magique que lorsqu'on se contente de protéger ses pensées. Ainsi, tu seras bien préparé à te défendre.   
  
Harry fit un signe de tête pour dire qu'il comprenait. Puis, il se souvint qu'il avait une question à poser à Dumbledore.  
  
- « Professeur ? Puisque j'ai fait des progrès, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi tous mes trajets s'effectuent par portoloin ? Mrs Weasley dit que c'est par mesure de sécurité. Mais le portoloin peut se perdre ou être volé et tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui. Alors, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la poudre de cheminette? »  
  
Dumbledore eut un petit sourire.  
  
- « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas de danger à répondre à ta question. Tu as raison, Harry. De ce point de vue, il est plus dangereux d'utiliser un portoloin que la poudre de cheminette. Mais j'ai fait confiance aux Weasley pour ne pas égarer les portoloins que j'ai créés, car je craignais un danger plus important encore. Si le portoloin se perd ou est volé, il n'est pas certain qu'il arrivera aux mains de l'ennemi et que celui-ci saura s'en servir. Par contre, voyager par le réseau de cheminées suppose que tu connaisses le nom de l'endroit où nous sommes. Du moins pour le voyage retour. Et si Voldemort tentait de lire tes pensées, tu le mènerais directement à nous. »  
  
- « Mais, Professeur, la maison est protégée par le 'Fidélitas', même s'il savait où nous nous trouvons, il ne verrait pas la maison, puisque vous ne l'avez pas invité. »  
  
- « Non, c'est vrai. Mais il pourrait nous tendre une embuscade à l'extérieur ou essayer de briser les sorts de défense 'anti-intrus' que j'ai jetés sur la volière et sur la cheminée.  
  
- « Mais où sommes-nous, dans ce cas ? »   
  
- « Cela, Harry, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas encore te le dire. Il faut travailler encore un peu l'occlumentie.  
  
- « Ho ! Mais je commence à me débrouiller comme vous dites ! ». Et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry pointa sa baguette vers Dumbledore et murmura 'Légilimens'. Il se sentit alors projeté dans l'esprit de Dumbledore. Le professeur, surpris par sa soudaine audace, mit un peu plus de temps pour soustraire ses pensées à son jeune élève. Harry eut juste le temps de voir la silhouette d'un gros animal, sans toutefois pouvoir l'identifier. Dumbledore le regarda sévèrement.  
  
- « Je te demande de ne jamais recommencer ce que tu viens de faire. Ni avec moi, ni avec une autre personne. Tu es un jeune homme vif et plein d'esprit. Je n'aurai donc pas besoin de t'expliquer le pourquoi de cette interdiction. »  
  
Harry ne répondit pas. Il s'interrogeait encore à propos de la pensée de Dumbledore. Qu'avait-il vu exactement ?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Harry resta seul avec Fleur tout l'après-midi, tandis que Ron, Ginny et leur mère accompagnaient Luna à Ste Mangouste. Des membres de l'Ordre avaient repéré des activités suspectes autour de l'hôpital et leur respectable et puissant chef avait interdit à Harry de sortir ce jour-là. Harry aurait sans doute essayé de discuter son ordre, s'il n'avait une autre idée en tête. Depuis qu'il était arrivé au quartier général, c'est à dire depuis une bonne semaine, il n'avait pas encore pu disposer de cinq minutes de solitude afin de lire les lettres de ses amis.  
  
Après le départ des Weasley et de Luna, il se rendit dans sa chambre et chercha toutes ses précieuses lettres, soigneusement conservées dans sa malle, parmi ses livres de sorcellerie. Quand il les eut trouvées, il s'installa à plat ventre sur son lit et entreprit de déchiffrer attentivement la belle écriture arrondie d'Hermione et les pattes de mouche de Ron.   
  
Malheureusement, leurs longues lettres ne lui apprirent rien de plus qu'il ne savait déjà. Ron et Hermione s'inquiétaient surtout d'avoir si peu de ses nouvelles et faisaient quelques projets pour leur rentrée à Poudlard. Ce n'est que dans leurs dernières lettres qu'Harry trouva tout en bas des feuilles une allusion à leur dispute. Mais, Hermione disait 'qu'elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça' et Ron 'qu'ils en reparleraient sûrement dès qu'ils se verraient'. Un peu déçu, Harry sentit alors la fatigue lui picoter les yeux. Mine de rien, les séances d'occlumentie étaient épuisantes. Il posa alors les lettres et ses lunettes à côté de son lit et s'endormit.  
  
Le soleil se couchait déjà, quand Harry entendit le tintement du carillon dans son sommeil. Il éprouva beaucoup de difficultés à ouvrir les yeux et à se réveiller pour de bon. Mais quand il y arriva, il remit ses lunettes et se leva. La maison qui était toujours assez calme, lui semblait à ce moment anormalement silencieuse. Luna et les Weasley devaient pourtant être de retour. Inquiet, il prit sa baguette et serrant fermement sa main autour, il descendit l'escalier. Le tapis qui recouvrait les marches étouffait le bruit de ses pas.   
  
Arrivé en bas, il fit une pause pour écouter. Pas un bruit, pas l'indice d'une présence humaine ne parvint à ses oreilles. Sur ses gardes, Harry se décida alors à avancer dans le couloir. Il allait fouiller une à une toutes les pièces de la maison, s'il le fallait. Il entra dans la chambre de Buck. Celle-ci était vide. Il continua à marcher le long du couloir et arriva devant la porte du salon qu'il ouvrit avec précaution. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète. Et puis soudain, Harry entendit une quinzaine de voix lui crier : 'Surprise !'. La lumière s'alluma et les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce hurlèrent encore fort : 'Joyeux anniversaire !'.  
  
Harry se rappela alors de la date. C'était le 31 juillet. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait complètement oublié son propre anniversaire. Beaucoup d'autres personnes y avaient pensé pour lui. Les Weasley, bien sûr. Mais aussi, Luna, Hermione, Neville et sa grand-mère, Tonks, Lupin, Hagrid et Dumbledore.   
  
Au centre de la pièce, trônait un énorme gâteau au chocolat de chez Honeyduke. Il portait seize bougies. Sur une autre table, à côté, se trouvait une pile de présents. Harry sentit une boule d'émotion lui remonter dans la gorge. Les récents et tragiques événements avaient effacé le mot fête de son vocabulaire et de ses pensées. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il articula péniblement un 'merci tout le monde'. 


	8. Chapitre 8 : L'assemblée

Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié d'écrire une chose importante.   
  
Alors voilà : j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Elles m'encouragent à continuer malgré les crampes aux épaules =^^=  
  
Elehyn : Merci pour tes reviews et tes encouragements heu... très persuasifs et stimulants, lol! Gros poutoux à toi aussi! (n'oublie pas que ta dragonne dois être nourrie 5 fois par jour et qu'il faut la sortir de temps en temps, hein ?).  
  
Bubblejoyce : Voici un autre chapitre pleins de détails. Tous ne sont pas importants, c'est fait exprès pour maintenir le suspens (si vous devinez tout, c'est moins dôle ;)). Et puis, ça rend les personnages et leur univers plus réels.  
  
Ca m'a aussi bien fait rire, que Draco appelle son chien Salazar lol! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire. Ben pour l'humour... Tu verras ce chapitre navigue entre émotion et parfois un peu d'humour (enfin, si les disputes entre Hermione et Ron vous font rire).  
  
  
  
Alixe : Oui, je sais que je suis plutôt lente à rédiger mes chapitres. Mais bon... Il faut que je le fasse entre mon boulot et ma formation en cours du soir, donc cela ne me laisse pas des masses de temps. De plus, mes chapitres sont relativements longs, je trouve. Ils ont à peu près la taille d'un chapitre de livre. Enfin, puisque c'est les vacances, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que les précédents. J'espère que tu passeras encore un bon moment et si tu as d'autres remarques ou questions, n'hésite pas, les reviews sont aussi faites pour ça   
  
  
  
Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire ;)   
  
Chapitre 8 : L'assemblée  
  
Harry, sous le coup de l'émotion, avait un peu l'impression de vivre un moment hors du temps où le retour de Voldemort et la disparition de son parrain n'étaient plus que de mauvais rêves. Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié ses soucis. Même Ron et Hermione avaient dû se mettre d'accord pour enterrer leur différent le temps de cette soirée. Buck également, était de la fête. Il allait déjà beaucoup mieux, comme en témoignait la brillance retrouvée de son plumage.  
  
  
  
Bien sûr, Sirius et ses parents n'étaient pas là pour partager ce moment avec lui. Mais, en voyant une autre pile de cadeaux disposée sur un fauteuil, Harry se rappela que Neville aussi fêtait son anniversaire et que Mr et Mrs Londubat n'étaient pas là non plus pour le lui souhaiter. A la différence que les parents de Neville étaient en vie. Cette famille était à la fois unie et séparée par une barrière aussi invisible qu'infranchissable. Neville était condamné à ne jamais connaître ses parents que comme deux corps apathiques et sans mémoire allongés dans des lits d'hôpital.   
  
Harry se demanda comment une chose aussi horriblement injuste pouvait exister. Cela fit naître un sentiment nouveau en lui : l'envie d'arrêter tous les mages noirs et de faire en sorte qu'ils soient punis pour leurs crimes. Non par vengeance, non pas pour sauver quelqu'un ou quelque chose, mais par soif de justice. Ce fut son vœu lorsqu'il souffla ses bougies avec Neville. Il aurait pu souhaiter le retour de Sirius, mais il avait compris que certaines choses, même si on les désire de toute la force de son âme, sont impossibles à réaliser. Avec ou sans magie.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Harry n'avait jamais goûté de meilleur gâteau au chocolat : la croûte croustillait agréablement entre ses dents et l'intérieur était moelleux à souhait. Le jus de citrouille et la Bièraubeurre coulaient à flots. Quand l'énorme gâteau fut avalé, Mrs Weasley suggéra à Harry et Neville d'ouvrir leurs présents. Les jumeaux Weasley leur avaient préparé à chacun un panier-assortiment d'échantillons de leurs toutes nouvelles farces et attrapes. Celui-ci contenait, entre autres, le spray anti-fouine (« Très utile lorsqu'on souhaite un peu d'intimité », assurait Fred) ainsi que le KCRC (kit contre les raseurs chroniques). Ce dernier était très complet. Il y a avait de la poudre anti-médisants, du gel destiné aux pots de colle, des pastilles de menthe contre les vantards, …   
  
- « Le seul inconvénient, c'est qu'on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de tester le kit », glissa Georges à l'oreille de Harry. « Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé le bon dosage de certains ingrédients. Mais peut-être que Ron, Neville et toi, vous pourriez trouver quelques cobayes intéressants à Poudlard ? », murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire entendu.  
  
Le cadeau d'Hermione était sans surprise plus sérieux. Il s'agissait d'un gros livre intitulé « Compétences Nécessaires et Petits Plus des Aspirants Aurors ». Luna lui offrit un marque-page réalisé avec une mosaïque de petits morceaux de papiers qui rappelaient les emballages des Chocogrenouilles. Hagrid lui avait cuisiné toute une boîte de cookies au chocolat.   
  
De leur côté, Lupin, Tonks et les autres Weasley s'étaient cotisés pour offrir à Harry une nouvelle montre-bracelet. Celle-ci était en argent mat et ne possédait qu'une seule aiguille parfaitement immobile.   
  
- « Hooo ! C'est un bien bel objet ! », fit Dumbledore en se penchant pour admirer le présent. « Fabriqué par Mondo Marchandsable, si je ne m'abuse ? » Lupin acquiesça. « Vraiment magnifique ! Harry, tu me rappelleras au prochain cours d'occlumentie de t'en expliquer le fonctionnement. J'en profiterai pour lui ajouter quelques options que, personnellement, je trouve bien utiles. A propos… Voici mon cadeau ! » Le directeur sortit une enveloppe d'une des poches de sa robe et la lui tendit. Harry l'ouvrit et y trouva deux parchemins. Le premier provenait du ministère.   
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Après réexamen de votre cas devant le Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer de notre décision relative à votre précédente exclusion permanente de toute équipe de quidditch. Le conseil a jugé cette sanction trop sévère et a estimé que dix mois d'exclusion serait plus juste dans votre cas.  
  
Par conséquent, vous pouvez réintégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor dès la rentrée scolaire.  
  
  
  
Veuillez croire, cher Monsieur Potter, en l'assurance de mes sentiments les meilleurs.  
  
Griselda Marchbanks, membre du Conseil d'Administration de Poudlard, Haut-Responsable du Comité d'Evaluation des jeunes sorciers.   
  
- « J'aurais bien pris cette décision seul, mais le Ministre a jugé nécessaire d'inclure dans les compétences du Conseil d'Administration le choix des sanctions disciplinaires prises envers les étudiants, du moins dans les cas les plus graves », déclara Dumbledore. « Il a promis à la presse que les erreurs de Dolorès Umbridge ne se reproduiraient plus et il a donc refusé de confier cette responsabilité à une seule personne », explica-t-il.  
  
  
  
Le visage de Harry s'illumina d'un sourire. Dès demain, il recommencerait à s'entraîner dans le dôme-jardin.  
  
  
  
La seconde lettre venait de Poudlard.  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Vous trouverez ci-contre la liste des fournitures scolaires nécessaires aux élèves de sixième année. La rentrée académique aura lieu le premier septembre. Veuillez noter que le Poudlard Express partira de la voie 9 ¾ à la gare de King's Cross à onze heures précises.   
  
D'autre part, le départ en juin de Mrs Johnson prive notre équipe de quidditch de son capitaine. J'ai donc pensé que ce poste pourrait vous intéresser. Vous aurez, dans ce cas, en charge la formation d'une nouvelle équipe puisque les postes de deux batteurs et de trois poursuiveurs sont à pourvoir.  
  
Soyez assuré de ma considération.  
  
Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe   
  
- « Hum, Harry, Tu as intérêt à ne pas refiler nos postes à n'importe qui, hein ? Tu nous dois bien ça. Il faut que l'équipe reste au top, même après notre départ », dit Fred pour le taquiner. »  
  
Harry lui assura que les épreuves de sélection seraient impitoyables.   
  
- « Ho ! Et puis tant qu'à faire, si tu pouvais veiller à trouver des poursuiveuses aussi jolies que Angelina, Kathie et Alicia, ça ne nuirait pas au prestige de l'équipe », ajouta Georges avec un clin d'œil coquin.  
  
- « Hé ! Je suis là, je te signale ! », lui fit remarquer Ginny, en lui donnant une petite tape. « Et j'ai bien l'intention de rester dans l'équipe et d'obtenir le poste de poursuiveuse. »  
  
  
  
Harry se dit en lui-même que c'était une bonne chose.   
  
D'abord parce qu'ainsi, il n'aurait plus que quatre joueurs à trouver.   
  
Ensuite, parce que Ginny était une Weasley et qu'elle avait le quidditch dans le sang. Il avait pu s'apercevoir de son agilité sur un balais l'année précédente. Certes, il était meilleur qu'elle au poste d'attrapeur, mais elle avait du talent, c'était indéniable.   
  
Et enfin, parce qu'en la regardant s'imposer parmi ses frères, Harry s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne « nuirait pas au prestige de l'équipe », comme avait dit Georges. Il l'avait observée rejeter négligemment ses cheveux en arrière et pointer son menton en avant. Ses joues avaient légèrement rosi et ses yeux verts brillaient avec fougue tandis qu'elle parlait de son projet. Ses lèvres affichaient une moue naturelle.  
  
Neville s'avança alors vers Harry, ramenant ses pensées à la fête. Neville lui présenta un petit paquet rouge enrubanné d'or. A l'intérieur, se trouvait une sphère de cristal et dans celle-ci s'épanouissait une fleur écarlate comme Harry n'en avait jamais vu. Le cœur de l'étrange fleur libérait en continu de petits grains dorés et lumineux. Ces espèces de lucioles voyageaient dans la boule et disparaissaient quand elles en touchaient la paroi. Harry contempla sans mot dire la sphère de Neville. Les petites lucioles semblaient dégager une sorte de chaleur qui se diffusait agréablement en lui. La vision des pétales rouges était apaisante. Elles semblaient douces comme du velours, douces comme les lèvres de Cho. Ou celles de Ginny ?   
  
Rougissant à cette pensée, il détacha son regard de l'objet, il demanda :   
  
- « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »  
  
- « C'est une Etincelle d'Allégresse, une fleur magique rare. J'espère qu'elle te plaît », répondit Neville.  
  
- « Ho ! Elle est magnifique ! », fit Hermione. « J'espérais justement que Mrs Chourave nous en montrerait cette année. J'ai lu dans 'Plantes à Fleurs magiques' qu'il suffisait de la regarder pour se sentir bien et décontracté. »  
  
- « Dans ce cas c'est un cadeau qui me sera souvent utile, merci Neville », lui dit Harry reconnaissant. Puis, il s'aperçut en rougissant de plus belle qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu de cadeau pour Neville. Et il était bien le seul, puisque même Luna avait décoré un cache-pot pour son Mimbulus Mimbletonia, une sorte de cactus qu'il emmenait partout avec lui.   
  
- « Ho ! Neville, je suis vraiment désolé, je … »  
  
- « Ce n'est pas grave ! », l'interrompit-il. Je sais que tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire les boutiques ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas important. »  
  
- « Bien sûr que si, c'est important ! Ne sois pas bête, je veux t'offrir quelque chose. C'est ton anniversaire à toi aussi. »  
  
- « Dans ce cas, on n'a qu'à dire que tu me devras un service. D'accord ? Il y aura sûrement plein de moments où j'aurai besoin d'un ami cette année », dit Neville en souriant.  
  
- « OK ! », fit Harry, encore honteux. Il se promit néanmoins de se rattraper à Noël.  
  
La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit. La lune avait déjà parcouru plus de la moitié de sa course dans la voûte céleste, lorsque Neville et sa grand-mère prirent le portoloin qui devait les ramener chez eux. Hermione quant à elle, dormirait dans la chambre de Ginny et Luna. Mrs Weasley y avait installé un lit supplémentaire.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par des cris dans l'escalier (celui qui d'habitude étouffait ses pas). Il enfila son peignoir à toute vitesse, persuadé que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il mettait ses lunettes quand un cri plus perçant que les autres, lui permit de reconnaître la voix d'Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte et il la trouva en pleine dispute avec Ron. Ces deux meilleurs amis se situaient dos à lui et faisaient bien trop de bruit pour l'avoir remarqué.   
  
- « Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type ! », hurla Hermione. « C'est la première journée que l'on va passer ensemble depuis des semaines, et la première chose que tu trouves à me demander c'est ce que j'ai fait avec Viktor ??? »  
  
- « Et bien, oui ! Avoue que j'ai le droit de me poser des questions. Pendant que le Terrier, la maison de Luna et d'autres foyers disparaissaient consumés par les flammes, toi tu batifolais avec ce … ce…   
  
- « Ce quoi ??? », siffla Hermione, sur la défensive.  
  
- « Ho ! Peu importe ! Tu sais quoi ??? Tu n'as qu'a faire comme prévu : ne me parle plus, ça me fera des vacances ! », répondit Ron sèchement.  
  
Hermione émit une sorte de petit cri offusqué, marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'si c'est ce que tu souhaites' puis tourna les talons. Elle rentra dans sa chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Ron resta quelques secondes immobile. Harry l'imagina la bouche grande ouverte, cherchant une réplique cinglante qui ne venait pas.  
  
- « Heu… Salut ! », dit doucement Harry lorsque Ron se retourna vers lui.  
  
- « Ho ! Bonjour. Je pense que le petit déjeuner est prêt, tu as faim ? J'étais venu l'annoncer à Hermione, mais elle ne m'en n'a pas laissé le temps comme tu vois », expliqua Ron sur un ton détaché qui manquait de naturel.  
  
Manifestement, leur trêve était bel et bien finie.  
  
Hermione ne daigna pas descendre prendre son petit déjeuner avec les autres ce matin-là. Lorsqu'elle remonta prendre de ses nouvelles, Ginny et Luna lui apportèrent un plateau. Elles restèrent enfermées dans leur chambre toute la matinée. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'entraîna à faire le vide dans son esprit, comme Dumbledore le lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer ce jour-là, mais il tenait tout de même à ce que Harry continue à s'exercer.  
  
Les filles reparurent lors du repas de midi. Mrs Weasley laissa ses enfants, Luna, Hermione et Harry entre eux, car elle et Fleur voulaient établir la liste de tout ce qui serait nécessaire au bébé.   
  
- « Et puis, vous avez sûrement des tas de choses à vous raconter. Si vous voulez vous resservir, les plats sont au chaud, dans le four. Bon appétit ! »  
  
Une fois que Mrs Weasley eût quitté la cuisine, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la pièce. Tous mangeaient sans mot dire. Ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour demander la bouteille de jus de citrouille ou le sel. Ron et Hermione ne regardaient personne, leur visage fermé comme jamais, était résolument tourné vers leur assiette. Celui d'Hermione était gonflé comme si elle avait passé la matinée à pleurer. Harry les observait tristement.   
  
- « Il ne m'a même pas dit qu'il était content de me revoir », fit une voix mélancolique.  
  
- « Pardon ? », sursauta Harry. « Tu as dit quelque chose Hermione ? »  
  
- « Moi ? Non », dit-elle, surprise.   
  
- « Ha bon… Excuse-moi. »   
  
Harry avait pourtant l'intime conviction de l'avoir entendu parler, mais, chose étrange, elle n'avait pas remué les lèvres. C'était un peu comme le ventriloque qu'il avait vu à la télévision chez les Dursley, il y avait de cela plusieurs années déjà.  
  
  
  
Le dîner s'acheva d'une manière aussi morne qu'il avait commencé. On n'entendit plus d'autres décibels que le bruit des couverts sur les assiettes.   
  
Harry qui n'avait pas l'intention de passer tout le mois d'août dans cette ambiance, proposa d'organiser une partie de quidditch au jardin. Ron Ginny et Luna accueillirent son idée avec un certain soulagement. Il y avait une valise contenant des balles de quidditch dans l'une des chambres qui n'avaient pas encore été nettoyées. Hermione quant à elle, déclara qu'elle préférait regarder le match. Cela tombait plutôt bien puisqu'ainsi, le nombre de joueurs par équipe serait équitable. Ron jouerait avec Luna et Harry avec Ginny. Ils n'étaient toutefois pas assez nombreux pour constituer des équipes complètes.  
  
  
  
- « On n'a qu'à assumer à la fois les rôles de batteur, de poursuiveur, de gardien et d'attrapeur », suggéra Ron qui avait très envie de s'entraîner avec son Brossdur. Les autres acquiescèrent. Ils préféraient visiblement s'imposer ce handicap plutôt que se priver d'une activité qui ne demandait pas de faire la conversation.   
  
- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée », dit doucement Hermione qui s'était installée avec un livre à l'une des tables.  
  
- « En quoi cela te concerne-t-il ? Tu n'as pas envie de jouer », répondit Ron.  
  
Malheureusement, cette solution s'avéra désastreuse. Les joueurs étaient incapables de maintenir leur attention à la fois sur les cognards, le souaffle et le vif d'or. Leurs performances étaient donc plus que pathétiques. Pire, l'idée de Ron était dangereuse. Les cognards normalement 'contrôlés' par deux batteurs devenaient vicieux. L'un d'eux frôla à plusieurs reprises la tête de Harry. De plus en plus violents, les cognards ricochaient sur les arbres du jardin qu'ils abîmaient au passage. Toutes les petites fées s'étaient mises à l'abris dans leurs cachettes, plus aucune n'osait se montrer.   
  
Lorsque Luna se fit désarçonner du Brossdur emprunté à Georges, Hermione qui avait regardé ce massacre d'un air tantôt inquiet, tantôt agacé, se décida à intervenir.  
  
- « Ben voilà ! Je vous l'avais bien dit que c'était dangereux », maugréa-t-elle en aidant Luna à se relever. « Il faut vraiment être un inconscient doublé d'un abruti pour avoir des idées pareilles ! », lança-t-elle en direction de Ron qui atterrissait.   
  
Ron voulu répondre, mais à ce moment sa mère sorti de la cuisine.  
  
- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »   
  
Puis, en voyant le jardin ravagé par les impacts de cognards, toujours déchaînés, elle sortit sa baguette et obligea les balles à rentrer dans la valise.   
  
- « Non mais, vous avez vu ce chantier ??? C'est une chance que personne n'ait été blessé. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris ? », cria-t-elle, rouge de colère.  
  
- « Mais, Maman, C'est à cause des cognards, ils sont devenus enragés lorsqu'ils ont senti qu'on n'était pas assez nombreux pour les maîtriser », plaida Ron.  
  
- « Je ne veux pas le savoir. Fleur a besoin de calme. Vous ne jouerez plus au quidditch avant d'avoir trouvé une solution à ce problème. » Sur ce, Mrs Weasley retourna auprès de sa future bru.  
  
Ron croisa alors le regard d'Hermione qui secouait la tête tristement.  
  
- « Ho ! Ca suffit, hein ? Si tu avais une meilleur idée, tu n'avais qu'à le dire tout de suite », fit Ron de mauvaise foi.   
  
- « J'ai essayé, je te signale, mais tu es bien trop buté et macho pour faire attention à moi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est mes fréquentations, pas ce que j'ai dans la tête ou dans le cœur. »  
  
- « Si tu avais un cœur, je serais au courant. Les gens qui ont un cœur s'inquiètent de savoir ce que devient leur ami dont la maison a été détruite par une attaque de mangemorts. »  
  
- « Je… », commença Hermione, au bord des larmes.  
  
- « Assez, vous deux ! Vous n'avez pas honte ? Au lieu de vous conduire comme des gamins, vous feriez mieux de vous préoccuper un peu de Harry. Parce que si ce qu'il nous a dit sur la prophétie est exact, il n'a pas fini d'en baver », l'interrompit Ginny sur le ton autoritaire qu'elle avait employé la veille avec les jumeaux.   
  
- « Comment ça, la prophétie ? Tu sais ce qu'elle disait, Harry ? Je pensais qu'elle avait été détruite ? », bredouilla Hermione, abasourdie.  
  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de leur en parler, mais d'un autre côté, si cela pouvait mener Ron et Hermione à ce réconcilier… Les yeux fixant le sol, il leur raconta donc tout ce qu'il savait à ce sujet. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il sentait ses amis se figer d'horreur.  
  
- « Mais, Harry… Tu ne peux pas… Je veux dire… Tu ne vas quand même pas défier Voldemort ? », le questionna Hermione, d'une petite voix aiguë, quand il eut terminé.   
  
- « Il semblerait pourtant que ce soit ma destinée », répondit Harry sur un ton sombre et amer.  
  
- « Mais … C'est Trelawney qui est responsable de cette fichue prédiction. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que ce n'était pas de la comédie pour se faire engager par Dumbledore ? », dit Ron.  
  
- « Tu oublies qu'elle avait prédit devant moi que Queudver rejoindrait Voldemort. Elle n'a pas fait semblant, j'en suis convaincu. » Harry soupira. « Ce n'est pas évident à accepter, mais mon futur est lié à celui de ce monstre. »   
  
- « Mais c'est horrible ! Ce n'est pas possible. Tu ne peux pas vivre comme un reclus toute ta vie ! », se révolta Hermione.   
  
- « Non et je ne le veux pas, non plus. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire. Même Dumbledore est incapable de me garantir la victoire en cas de duel. Mais un chose est sûre : je ne resterai pas sans rien faire à regarder Voldemort détruire ceux que j'aime », dit-il avec détermination.  
  
Un grand silence suivit ces paroles.  
  
- « Bien, Harry… Je pense qu'aucun de nous n'a le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire. Mais quels que soient tes choix, on te soutiendra », déclara Ron.  
  
- « Tu pourras toujours compter sur nous », ajouta Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras. Ginny et Luna acquiescèrent.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Durant la suite des vacances d'été, plus personne ne fut témoin d'une scène entre Ron et Hermione . Ils se parlaient juste lorsque c'était nécessaire et de manière formelle, peu naturelle, mais c'était tout de même un début d'amélioration.   
  
Hermione et Luna eurent tôt fait de trouver une solution pour l'entraînement de quidditch. Il suffisait de laisser les cognards dans leur boîte. Ginny et Luna essayaient chacune de marquer le plus de goals, Ron tentaient de les en empêcher pendant que Harry s'employait à attraper le vif d'or en un temps record. Ce dernier avait prêté sa montre à Hermione pour qu'elle chronomètre la durée du jeu. Ainsi chacun s'exerçait de manière efficace. De plus, le jardin était vraiment un terrain idéal. Les arbres, guéris des coups de cognards par Dumbledore, constituaient autant d'obstacles à éviter en vol. Les conditions climatiques sous le dôme étaient toujours égales : pas de pluies ni de trop fortes chaleurs. Parfois Buck se joignait à eux et survolait leur match.  
  
Parfois, Harry rêvait encore de son parrain, mais il n'en parlait à personne.   
  
Dumbledore revint plusieurs fois le voir pour les séances d'occlumentie. Un jour, une semaine avant la fin des vacances, le directeur lui annonça qu'il était prêt à se débrouiller tout seul.   
  
- « Mais je souhaite que tu te rappelles de ne jamais abuser de ce pouvoir, Harry. Aussi tentant cela puisse être. »  
  
- « Oui, je comprends », répondit-il.   
  
- « Bien. Dans ce cas, tu es le bienvenu à l'assemblée de l'Ordre qui aura lieu la veille de la rentrée. Je crois qu'il s'y dira des choses assez importantes. »  
  
Harry avait hâte de savoir ce qui se tramait.  
  
La semaine se passa bien vite, sans aucun événement notable, à part l'arrivée des résultats des BUSES de Ron et la discussion qui s'en suivi. Ron avait obtenu d'excellentes notes, même en potions. Seules celles de Divination, d'Histoire de la Magie et d'Astronomie laissaient à désirer. Hermione se mit à énumérer ses propres résultats, comme toujours impeccables. Au milieux des félicitations, Harry se rappela les étranges étoiles qui remplaçaient sa note de potion. Sa gorge se noua quand on lui demanda si lui aussi avait réussi. Il ne trouva rien d'autre à répondre qu'un évasif : « Oui, je ne me plains pas ».   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Le soir de la réunion arriva enfin. Harry avait promis à ses amis de leur raconter tout ce qu'il entendrait. De son côté, Mrs Weasley avait passé la journée à ranger le salon, à disposer les chaises et les fauteuils autour des petites tables, ainsi qu'à confectionner des tonnes de petits gâteaux et d'amuse-bouches.   
  
Les membres arrivèrent par petits groupes et prirent place dans le salon. Leur chef entra à son tour et demanda le silence.   
  
- « Bonsoir à tous ! », les salua Dumbledore. « Avant de commencer, Sévérus Rogue s'excuse de ne pouvoir être présent avec nous ce soir. Il n'a pu se libérer de sa mission. De même, Minerva McGonagall n'a pu se déplacer jusqu'ici puisqu'en ce moment, elle assume à elle seule l'organisation de la rentrée des classes. Quant à Nymphadora Tonks, elle m'a prévenu qu'elle serait légèrement en retard. » Le vieux mage fit une pause puis, il reprit : « Sont à l'ordre du jour : les nouvelles de l'étranger et quelques petites informations inquiétantes concernant notre pays. Je propose de commencer avec les nouvelles de l'étranger que nous rapportent Hestia Jones, Sturgis Podmore et Emmeline Vance. Ils ont assuré la liaison avec nos membres éloignés, cet été. Certaines informations sont parfois trop délicates à transmettre par hibou ou par quelconque voie de communication habituelle », ajouta le directeur à l'intention d'Harry.  
  
Harry répondit au sourire que lui adressaient les trois sorciers et sorcières. Ils s'étaient connus lors de son départ de chez les Dursley, un an plus tôt. Sturgis avait beaucoup vieilli, probablement à cause de son séjour à Azkaban. Heureusement que Dumbledore avait obtenu sa libération début juillet.   
  
Emmeline Vance se leva et prit la parole. Elle avait l'air particulièrement digne et imposante dans son châle vert émeraude.  
  
- « Nos contacts ont presque tous enregistré des mouvements suspects de créatures magiques. Il semblerait que les géants bougent vers le sud. Charlie Weasley nous a signalé plusieurs disparitions d'œufs de dragons. Les autorités roumaines parlent de contrebande, mais lui pense que c'est pire que cela. Selon lui, les contrebandiers agissent de manière moins organisée et volent moins d'œufs d'un coup, si bien qu'on se rend rarement compte de leur passage dans les réserves. En Afrique, la situation est très instable. Ali Bashir parle d'épidémies particulièrement virulentes. Il est probable que quelqu'un ait lâché un nundu dans un bidon-ville. »  
  
- « Oui », dit Dumbledore. « Il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. De son côté Viktor Krum m'a parlé d'une recrudescence de morsures de vampire dans son pays et les régions voisines. Il a fait le voyage jusqu'ici sous prétexte de visiter une amie, mais en réalité, il voulait me transmettre une information urgente. Selon lui, le Ministre bulgare serait tenté de jouer sur les deux tableaux : d'un côté, rassurer la population et de l'autre s'arranger avec les forces des ténèbres pour rester au pouvoir. Krum est rentré précipitamment chez lui, la nuit des attaques. Il voulait s'assurer que sa famille était en sécurité. Mais il m'a promis de garder un œil sur leur Ministre et de m'informer du moindre changement. »   
  
- « Mais Professeur, que signifient tous ces mouvements de créatures magiques ? », demanda Harry.  
  
- « Cela ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, Harry. Voldemort est en train de re-constituer son armée. »  
  
Cette déclaration déclencha des exclamations étouffées dans la pièce.   
  
- « Bon passons maintenant aux informations concernant la Grande Bretagne. Comme vous le savez tous, les attentats d'il y a un mois visaient pour la plupart des membres du ministère. Il faut y voir au mieux un avertissement, au pire une menace pour l'avenir. Fudge a renforcé la sécurité du ministère. Il craint un coup d'Etat autant que les gobelins grévistes. »  
  
- « Oui, le cours du gallion n'a jamais atteint de niveau si bas. C'est très mauvais pour les affaires », se lamenta Mundungus.  
  
- « C'est vrai que les commerçants deviennent nerveux sur le Chemin de Traverse », déclara Fred. Lui et son frère jumeau avaient obtenu d'intégrer l'Ordre le lendemain des attaques.  
  
- « Ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger, si j'en crois ce que m'a révélé Ragnok » , dit Bill. « Les gobelins parlent d'organiser des manifestations dans le hall du ministère et de forcer la porte du Ministre pour lui faire entendre leurs revendications. »  
  
- « J'en toucherai un mot à Fudge dès demain », dit Dumbledore, préoccupé.  
  
- « Pensez-vous que Vous-Savez-Qui voudrait s'emparer de la place du Ministre ? », demanda Mrs Weasley.  
  
- « Je n'en sais rien, Molly. Il ne faut rien exclure et c'est pour cette raison que nous sommes là. D'autres choses doivent encore être mentionnées ce soir. En dehors des membres du ministère, plusieurs autres sorciers et des moldus ont été touchés par les attaques. Certains sont encore sans abris à l'heure où je vous parle. »   
  
- « Pour ce qui est des moldus, nous y travaillons en collaboration avec leur premier ministre », intervint Mr Weasley. « Harry tu seras content d'apprendre que les habitants de 'Little Whiging' vont bien et que les Dursley n'ont pas souffert de l'attentat. » Harry se sentit vaguement coupable de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt de leurs nouvelles. Mr Weasley reprit : « Et il me semble que les sorciers qui n'avaient nulle part où aller ont été accueillis à Ste Mnagouste en attendant de retrouver un logement. »  
  
- « Il faudra établir si l'attaque de 'Little Whiging' était fortuite ou non, auquel cas, il faudra penser à l'évacuation de la famille de Harry. Je pense que Sévérus Rogue aura des informations à ce sujet lors de notre prochaine réunion. » Dumbledore se tut quelques instants puis, demanda s'il y avait d'autres choses à débattre. Comme personne ne disait rien, il reprit la parole. « Bien, je crois qu'il n'y a pas de décision importante à prendre ce soir. Je compte sur vous pour rester vigilants et pour continuer à glaner le plus d'informations possible. »  
  
C'est à ce moment-là que Tonks fit irruption dans la pièce. Elle portait une minerve autour du cou et avait le bras gauche en écharpe.  
  
- « Heu… Désolée d'arriver si tard. J'ai été retenue au ministère et pour gagner du temps, j'ai pris un raccourci. Malheureusement, des moldus ont installé des tas de fils 'éclektiques' depuis la dernière fois que j'avais emprunté ce chemin. Résultat : je me suis encastrée dedans avant de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres. C'est une chance que j'avais ma trousse de premiers soins magiques sur moi. Mais après, je ne vous raconte pas la galère pour retrouver le chemin de Godric's Hollow ! »  
  
Les oreilles d'Harry bourdonnèrent en entendant ces derniers mots. C'est donc là qu'il se trouvait ! A Godric's Hollow, l'endroit où Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents. 


	9. Chapitre 9 : Les nouvelles mesures de sé...

Disclaimer: j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Elles m'encouragent à continuer malgré les crampes aux épaules =^^=  
  
Bubblejoyce: oui, je trouve aussi que Ginny a du potentiel;)  
  
Pour la fleur offerte par Neville, ben j'ai eu l'idée parce qu'il y a 2 choses qui réussissent toujours à me rendre le sourire : voir un bébé qui dors ou qui sourit et puisles fleurs. Et puis, cette fleur, j'en reparlerai encore un peu à l'occasion. Merci pour tes encouragements, ils m'aident quand je bute sur des détails. Et bien sûr que je continue. Je ne me suis pas creusée la tête pour créer le plan de cette histoire pour rien, lol!  
  
Alixe : Je n'ai pas pris ta remarque comme un reproche, Alixe. Au contraire, si vous attendez la suite avec impatience, c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi. Je me suis juste expliquée sur le pourquoi de la longueur des délais entre les mises à jours (histoire que vous ne me preniez pas pour une paresseuse^^). Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de temps pour écrire, mais il n'y a que 24heures dans une journée :(  
  
Hum des détails sur Godric Hollow ? Oui, tu vas en lire quelques uns dans ce chapitres. Mais il y aura surtout pas mal de révélations sur James. Merci de ta fidélité ;)   
  
Elehyn : Ben voici la suite de la révélation sur Godric Hollow. Mais tout ne sera pas dit dans ce chapitre, tu t'en doutes ^^ Pour Neville, heu... Oui c'est pas très juste qu'il n'ait pas eu de cadeau de la part d'Harry mais celui-ci va trouver une façon de se rattraper.   
  
Pour Candy... Heu, ben tu vois, je continue. Et puis, entre nous, c'est mauvais de chager brusquement la marque de pâtée de son dragon, lol ;) Merci pour ta review!  
  
  
  
Donc voici le fameux chapitre 9, lisez-le assis, vous risquez d'être surpris ^^ Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit commentaire!   
  
Chapitre 9 : Les nouvelles mesures de sécurité  
  
Le salon se vidait progressivement. Certains membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà quitté la maison, d'autres bavardaient encore dans la pièce ou dans le couloir. C'était le cas de Tonks qui questionnait le professeur Lupin à propos de la réunion qu'elle avait manquée.   
  
Au milieu de ces conversations et de ces départs, Harry avait bien du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dumbledore s'aperçut de son trouble et se dirigea vers lui.  
  
- « Alors, Harry… Que penses-tu de notre organisation ? As-tu des questions à me poser avant que je m'en aille ? », demanda-t-il sur un ton badin.  
  
- « Je … », hésita Harry.   
  
Les informations qu'il possédait sur ses parents, se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. On lui avait tellement peu souvent donné l'occasion de poser des questions que par habitude ou résignation, il les avait gardées pour lui. Et finalement, il avait relégué ses interrogations dans un coin isolé de son cerveau et les avaient presque oubliées. D'un côté, la perspective de pouvoir enfin demander ce qu'il voulait était géniale, mais de l'autre … Voulait-il vraiment connaître ce qu'on lui avait caché ? Il avait tellement de soucis en tête qu'il ignorait s'il y avait la place pour y en ajouter de nouveaux.  
  
- « Harry ? Tout va bien ? », s'inquiéta Dumbledore.  
  
'Et puis non !' dit une petite voix courageuse dans la tête de Harry. 'C'est trop bête. Tant pis si ça fait mal, il faut que je sache'.  
  
- « Harry ??? »  
  
- « Oui ! », répondit-il brusquement. « Oui, j'ai des questions. Nous sommes à Godric's Hollow, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
- « C'est exact. »  
  
- « Le même Godric's Hollow où mes parents sont morts ? »  
  
- « Oui. »  
  
- « Mais cette maison… ? »  
  
- « …n'est pas celle de tes parents puisqu'elle a été complètement détruite le soir où ils ont disparus », compléta Dumbledore. «Cette demeure appartient à mon frère, Alberforth. Il a longtemps habité ici, avant d'ouvrir son auberge à Pré-au-Lard. Il était 'laboranmage', c'est-à-dire qu'il faisait des recherches sur certaines propriétés magiques, mais en dehors du ministère, ce travail n'est pas rentable », expliqua le vieil homme.   
  
- « Il y a des sorciers qui font de la recherche en dehors du ministère ? », s'étonna Harry tout en se remémorant les choses étranges et souvent inquiétantes qu'il avait vues au département des mystères.   
  
- « Très peu. En fait, en dehors de Voldemort, je n'en ai connu que trois. Mon frère voulait rester indépendant du ministère. Il ne voulait pas que ses recherches soient limitées par les règles imposées par le Ministre et les personnes qui surveillaient les expériences. Cela lui a valu pas mal d'ennuis à une époque car les Ministres de la magie, pas seulement Fudge, acceptent mal, en général, qu'on puisse suivre d'autres règles que les leurs. Bref, ces embêtements furent une des raisons qui le poussèrent à changer de métier. »  
  
- « Qui sont les autres personnes ? », le questionna Harry, une sensation bizarre au creux de l'estomac.  
  
Dumbledore soupira et ferma les yeux comme pour se remémorer une autre époque.  
  
- « Ces personnes ont quitté ce monde depuis des années. Il y avait Eva Lovegood, la mère de Luna (Harry se rappela alors que Luna lui en avait déjà parlé) et puis, encore avant elle, ton père, Harry. »  
  
- « Mon père était un laboranmage ? »   
  
Harry était tellement abasourdi, qu'il faillit tomber à la renverse. Il avait toujours cru que son père s'était tourné vers une carrière d'auror ou de joueur de quidditch.  
  
  
  
- « Oui, c'était son métier », répondit Dumbledore en souriant de son étonnement. « Mais il n'a trouvé sa voie que fort tard, sans doute au hasard d'une rencontre. Ton père était un élève doué, très doué. Cependant, comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, il avait beaucoup de mal à respecter les règles. Aussi bien à Poudlard qu'après, d'ailleurs. Il n'aimait guère se conformer à ce qu'on attend habituellement d'un élève de son niveau »   
  
- « Mais, pourquoi ? »  
  
- « Il se trouve que ton père venait d'une grande famille de sorciers très fortunée. Ses parents pouvaient lui offrir presque tout ce qu'il aurait pu désirer. Il ne se sentait donc pas obligé de choisir un métier bien rémunéré. En fait, si j'ai bon souvenir, il ne se sentait pas tenu de choisir une quelconque carrière. »   
  
Dumbledore se tut un instant, plissa les yeux et passa ses longs doigts dans sa barbe blanche. Harry devina qu'un sourire nostalgique était apparu sur son visage.   
  
- « Je m'en souviens maintenant : le jour où il a rencontré Mrs McGonagall pour son conseil d'orientation, juste avant ses BUSES, quand elle lui a demandé ce quelle carrière il envisageait, il lui a répondu quelque chose comme 'goûteur de Bièraubeurre au 'Trois Balais'. Mrs McGonagall était scandalisée », dit le directeur, son sourire devenant malicieux. « Quoiqu'il en soit, la carrière de laboranmage semblait bien lui convenir : un minimum de règles à suivre et une fortune suffisante pour financer ses projets. »  
  
- « Mais, je n'ai pas vu de dépliant au sujet cette carrière à Poudlard, même pour ceux qui veulent faire de la recherche au sein du ministère. Où mon père a-t-il appris son métier ? C'est vous qui le lui avez enseigné ? », demanda Harry en songeant aux étranges instruments magiques dont le bureau du directeur était rempli.  
  
- « Non, c'est Alberforth qui a été son professeur. Ici même, pour tout te dire. Par la suite, ils ont longtemps travaillé ensembles sur leurs inventions respectives. Mon frère le tenait en grande estime, ce qui veut dire quelque chose, car d'habitude, il est plutôt … misanthrope et casanier, je dirais. C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai connu ton père après Poudlard et que lui et ta maman sont entrés dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Et en ce qui concerne les dépliants, le ministère n'en a pas édité pour cette profession. Le département des mystères a ses propres méthodes de recrutement de 'Langues-de-plomb'. Tout ce que les sorciers y font est très secret et bien protégé. Et puis, le ministère ne souhaite pas encourager les jeunes à devenir laboranmages. Les Ministres de la magie ont toujours eu très peur qu'un jour une invention échappe à leur contrôle. »   
  
A ce moment, Mrs Weasley interrompit Dumbledore. Un hibou venait d'arriver pour lui. Il s'excusa auprès d'Harry et le laissa. Ce dernier encore sous le choc de toutes ces révélations, sortit à pas lents du salon et monta dans sa chambre à la même allure.   
  
A l'intérieur de la pièce, Ron, Hermione et Ginny l'attendaient avec une foule de questions qu'ils lui lancèrent toutes en même temps. Ensuite, voyant qu'Harry ne leur répondait pas et qu'il avait l'air tout bizarre, Hermione lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.   
  
- « Mon père… Mon père a travaillé ici », finit-il par articuler.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Harry eut le sommeil agité cette nuit-là. Il se trouvait au fond d'un gouffre noir en train chercher les morceaux déchirés et éparpillés de la photo de ses parents. Puis, un sorcier aux cheveux noirs en bataille arrivait de nulle part, une fiole à la main. Dans un rire de dément, il renversait un liquide vert bouillonnant et faisait apparaître une cage magique dans laquelle Sirius se démenait furieusement. A nouveau, son parrain suppliait qu'on le libère, mais il disparaissait avant qu'Harry ne puisse l'atteindre.  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par l'agitation des préparatifs de départ. Ron dormait encore, comme en témoignaient ses ronflements réguliers. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Les yeux embués de fatigue, Harry consulta alors sa montre et vit qu'elle indiquait 5h30. Il reposa la tête sur son oreiller et pensait se rendormir lorsque Mrs Weasley fit irruption dans la chambre.   
  
- « Harry, Ron ! Bonjour ! Il est temps de vous lever. Nous avons un long chemin à faire », dit-elle.  
  
Ron s'étira en baillant.   
  
- « Harry, mon chéri, si tu veux utiliser la salle de bain, je pense qu'elle est libre. Pendant ce temps, Ron, tu devrais venir prendre ton petit déjeuner. Hermione et Luna sont déjà en bas. Ne traînez pas, il faut qu'on soit parti dans une heure. »  
  
Le cerveau vaseux, Harry se leva et se dirigea un peu comme un aveugle vers la salle de bain. Tout-à-coup, il heurta quelque chose.  
  
- « Aïe ! Harry, regarde devant toi ! », fit Ginny qui sortait de la salle de bain.  
  
- « Ho ! Pardon Gin… Heu … »  
  
La plus jeune des Weasley se tenait devant lui en sortie de bain, les sourcils légèrement froncés et arborait sa jolie moue de contrariété. La serviette qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa tête avait glissé à cause du choc, libérant ainsi ses longs cheveux humides. Harry ramassa maladroitement la serviette et la lui rendit. La bouche grande ouverte, il regarda alors Ginny se diriger vers la chambre des filles et y entrer en fermant la porte derrière elle.   
  
- « Et bien Harry ? Pas encore sous la douche ? », demanda Tonks avec un petit sourire. La jeune auror descendait à la cuisine. « Molly a fait des crêpes, je pense. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu n'auras pas le temps de les savourer à ton aise. »   
  
Harry déglutit avec difficulté puis, entra dans la salle de bain.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Une heure plus tard, Harry se trouvait avec les autres dans le couloir. Il avait pris sa douche sans se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, enfilé son pantalon à l'envers trois fois avant de le remarquer et mangé ses crêpes le regard dans le vide. Mais, il était prêt et c'était tout ce qui importait.   
  
Leurs affaires étaient entassées contre le mur sur toute la longueur du couloir.   
  
Le professeur Lupin qui avait également passé la nuit au quartier général, était en train d'en glisser une partie dans ses poches.   
  
- « Un petit cadeau de Fred et Georges », précisa-t-il en tapotant ses poches. « Très utiles d'ailleurs, on sent à peine le poids des choses. »   
  
- « Comment allons-nous nous rendre à King's Cross ? », l'interrogea Hermione.   
  
- « Pas poudre de cheminette, ni par portoloin : le réseau de cheminées n'est pas sécurisé et il n'y a pas d'endroit où notre arrivée serait parfaitement discrète à King's Cross. Nous allons devoir voler un peu pour arriver au point de rendez-vous avec les voitures au ministère. Fudge a insisté pour nous envoyer des chauffeurs, mais Dumbledore ne pouvait pas lui dire de les envoyer ici. Le sortilège 'Fidélitas' ne protège pas d'une éventuelle embuscade à la sortie de notre quartier général et on ne sait plus trop à qui se fier au ministère, pour le moment. »  
  
Ils se mirent tous à frissonner lorsque le professeur Lupin pratiqua le sort de désillusion sur eux. L'ancien ami du père de Harry rendrait ainsi leur déplacement imperceptible.  
  
  
  
C'est alors que le carillon résonna dans la grande demeure.   
  
- « Ce doit être Maugrey et Mundungus », commenta Tonks. « Ils doivent nous accompagner jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec les voitures du ministère. »  
  
- « Bien ! », fit le professeur Lupin. « Juste à temps. Bon écoutez-moi tout le monde. Ce trajet a été bien organisé, mais nous ne voulons prendre aucun risque. Nous allons voler pendant un peu plus d'une heure. Vous cinq – il désigna Harry et ses amis – vous resterez groupés au centre de notre formation de vol et vous ne vous éloignerez des autres sous aucun prétexte. C'est Molly qui vous montrera le chemin. Quoi qu'il arrive, ne vous arrêtez pas, continuez à la suivre. »  
  
Le professeur Lupin fit alors signe à Tonks d'ouvrir la porte. Trois personnes se tenaient sur le seuil.   
  
- « Papa ! », s'écria Luna en se jetant au cou du troisième homme.   
  
Son père la reçut dans ses bras avec émotion. Son visage était encore partiellement recouvert de pansements.   
  
- « Les médicomages m'ont laissé sortir hier. Alors, j'ai contacté Dumbledore et il m'a permis de vous accompagner à la gare. Ton directeur m'a aussi donné ça pour toi », dit-il en lui remettant un balai frappé de l'insigne de Poudlard. Mr Lovegood tendit deux autres balais à Mr et Mrs Weasley.  
  
De leur côté, Fred et Georges qui devaient rester au quartier général avec Fleur, étaient train de dire au revoir à leur sœur.   
  
- « Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny. Tu nous reverras bientôt. Peut-être plus tôt que tu le penses puisque nos négociations avec Honeydukes sont sur le point d'aboutir », dit Georges.  
  
- « Ho ! Au fait, nous vous donnons nos balais à Hermione et toi. Vous en aurez besoin pour suivre les autres. Et puis, il paraît que tu es la nouvelle préfète des élèves de Gryffondor de cinquième année. Alors, tu as bien droit à une récompense », chochuta Fred.   
  
- « Mais … Comment savez-vous ? Je ne voulais rien dire à la famille parce que je savais qu'avec l'incendie du Terrier, Maman et Papa auraient le cœur brisé de ne pouvoir m'offrir de cadeau comme aux autres. »  
  
- « Ho … Disons, que nous avons nos sources », répondit Fred en sortant un bout de fil rouge de sa poche. Mais bon… C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein ? Ne vas pas t'imaginer que nous avons changé d'avis sur les préfets. Nous avons une réputation à tenir, figures-toi. »   
  
- « Bien… Il est temps d'y aller », grogna Maugrey. « La voie est libre si j'en crois mon bon œil. »  
  
Ils enfourchèrent tous leur balai. Mrs Weasley décolla la première et les autres la suivirent. Maugrey, Mr Lovegood, Tonks, Lupin et Mundungus circulaient autour d'eux et Mr Weasley restait sur leurs talons.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Après leur avoir fait signe de la main, Fleur, Georges et Fred rentrèrent au quartier général et la maison disparu derrière un bosquet d'arbres dont les feuilles jaunissaient déjà. Harry se sentait merveilleusement bien, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'occasion de voler. L'air était frais et légèrement brumeux. Néanmoins, il pouvait voir le soleil se lever timidement à l'horizon. L'été touchait à sa fin, pensa Harry, alors qu'il suivait la pente d'une immense colline. Et comme pour confirmer sa pensée, lorsqu'il parvint au-dessus du sommet de la colline, il vit s'étendre à perte de vue une lande dont les herbes et les broussailles avaient pris des teintes rouilles et ocres.   
  
Après vingt minutes de vol, Mrs Weasley entama la descente vers la terre ferme et le reste du groupe l'imita. Une route traversait la lande en ligne droite. Deux voitures noires semblaient les attendre. C'étaient deux énormes limousines noires. Kingsley Shacklebolt sortit de la première pour les accueillir.  
  
- « Bonjour ! Cette première partie du voyage s'est-elle bien passée ? »  
  
- « Rien à signaler, Kingsley », grommela Maugrey.   
  
Son œil tournait comme une toupie dans son orbite, scrutant fébrilement toutes les directions.   
  
Le chauffeur de la seconde voiture sortit alors de son véhicule. Le sorcier portait une robe rouge vif et ses longs cheveux châtains étaient noués en catogan. Harry l'avait déjà aperçu une fois au ministère, le jour de son audience par le Wizengamot, l'année passée. Il allait le dire aux autres, mais à ce moment, il vit Ginny pousser Hermione et Luna du coude en désignant le nouvel arrivé.   
  
- « Je vous présente mon collègue, Alex Bloodynose », déclara Kingsley. « Il conduira l'autre voiture. »  
  
Alex leur adressa alors un sourire dévastateur. Harry remarqua que Tonks souriait bêtement et qu'elle faisait un petit signe de la main à son collègue.  
  
- « C'est toi, Harry, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda Alex, en s'approchant de lui pour lui serrer la main.   
  
Harry hocha la tête.   
  
- « Bon, en route ! Ne restons pas bêtement à découvert comme ça », dit Kingsley.  
  
- « J'allais justement faire la remarque ! », l'approuva Maugrey. « Harry monte avec Kingsley », maugréa-t-il, réprobateur et impatienté. Et comme les filles se dirigeaient vers la seconde limousine, il ajouta : « Très bien, très bien ! Les filles, Molly Tonks et Mr Lovegood, vous irez dans l'autre véhicule. Je vous accompagne. »  
  
Harry cru l'entendre ajouter quelque chose comme « Vaut mieux que quelqu'un garde un œil sur l'autre godelureau ».   
  
Quand tous furent installés dans les limousines, le paysage commença à défiler aux fenêtres. Une heure plus tard, ils avaient quitté les landes et se retrouvèrent en ville. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de circulation. Comme Harry l'avait expérimenté trois ans plus tôt, les voitures du ministère se retrouvaient systématiquement en tête de file lorsqu'un feu les arrêtait.   
  
Tout-à-coups, une lumière rouge accompagnée d'un signal sonore, s'alluma sur le tableau de bord.   
  
- « Ho non ! », murmura Kingsley.  
  
- « Que se passe-t-il ? », demanda Arthur.  
  
- « Les aurors chargés de la sécurité à la gare ont un problème. Sans doute trois fois rien, comme d'habitude. On ne peut pas donner tort à la presse : ils manquent vraiment d'expérience. »  
  
La tête de Maugrey sortit alors de l'orifice réservé à l'allume-cigare en émettant un bruit de bouchon de champagne.   
  
- « Une alerte ? »  
  
- « Rien de grave, je pense. Mais je vais devoir vous laisser, mon équipe a des ennuis à King's Cross », expliqua Kingsley.  
  
- « Ha non ! Pas question ! Que quelqu'un d'autre te remplace ! Nous n'avons pas d'autre chauffeur d'élite à bord. J'ai bien été formé, mais je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise avec ces bolides et leurs gadgets. Ils sont imprévisibles. Je sursaute à chaque fois qu'ils s'allument. »  
  
- « Je pourrais peut-être y aller, moi ? », fit la voix de Tonks, avec espoir, derrière Maugrey.  
  
- « Non ! », s'écria soudain la voix d'Alex. « Tu viens à peine de te remettre de tes brûlures aux chevilles et j'ai appris que tu t'étais encore blessée hier, en rentrant du boulot. Il vaudrait mieux que tu te ménages un peu. Je suggère que Maugrey aille donner quelques leçons aux jeunes recrues. Ils semblent avoir quelques lacunes en matière de sécurisation d'un périmètre donné. »  
  
- « Je … Heu … », balbutia Tonks, d'une petite voix.  
  
Maugrey toussa, se racla la gorge et déclara finalement : « C'est bon, j'y vais. Mais rappelez-vous, hein ? Vigilance constante ! Ne sortez des véhicules sous aucun prétexte avant d'être arrivé. Dès que la situation sera rétablie, je vous enverrai un signal vert par la sphère d'alerte. »  
  
La tête de Maugrey disparut dans un autre POP sonore.   
  
Les embouteillages devinrent de plus en plus denses. Alex avait dépassé Kingsley et s'était retrouvé devant lui à un feu rouge. Au moment où le feu passa au vert, la première limousine démarra en trombe.  
  
- « Nom d'une baguette ! », s'exclama Kingsley.   
  
Il appuya sur un bouton et lâcha le volant qui continua à conduire seul la voiture, puis il passa la tête dans le trou de l'allume-cigare. Harry se demanda comment on pouvait passer la tête par un orifice si petit. Il supposa que cela fonctionnait comme pour les poches inventées par les jumeaux.   
  
- « Bloodynose ! A quoi joues-tu ? Veux-tu bien ralentir tout de suite ? », gronda la voix de Kingsley.  
  
- « Je montrais juste à ces dames l'étendue des possibilités des voitures du ministère », s'expliqua son collègue.  
  
- « Ralentis tout de suite ! », ordonna Kingsley.  
  
- « C'est bon, ça va ! Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie ! »  
  
Et il s'arrêta sec devant le feu suivant. Mais quand celui-ci passa au vert, il ne redémarra pas. Au contraire, il sortit de la voiture et se pencha sur le sol.   
  
- « Mais que fait-il encore ? », dit Kingsley, exaspéré. « Si ça continue, je vais devoir faire un rapport sur lui au Ministre. »  
  
Kingsley ouvrit la fenêtre et le somma de remonter immédiatement au volant.   
  
- « C'est bon ! C'était juste ma boucle d'oreille qui est tombée par la fenêtre quand tu m'as ordonné de freiner si brusquement. »  
  
Alex Bloodynose remonta en voiture et plus personne ne dit mot le reste du trajet. Harry vit que Kingsley, habituellement calme et relativement impassible, semblait tendu.   
  
Enfin, ils reçurent un signal vert et cinq minutes plus tard, ils débarquèrent à King's Cross. La gare était pleine de gens bizarres qu'Harry soupçonna être des aurors déguisés en moldus. Ils passèrent la barrière vers le quai 9 ¾ sans encombre, mais de l'autre côté trois jeunes aurors les arrêtèrent.   
  
- « Bonjour ! Peut-on voir vos billets ? Contrôle ordonné par le ministère : c'est pour la sécurité de vos enfants. Ho ! C'est vous, patron ! », dit l'un d'eux en apercevant Kingsley. « Mr Maugrey a dit qu'il vous retrouverait où vous savez. Il nous a bien aidé tout à l'heure. »  
  
Kingsley fit signe à Harry et aux autres de suivre Lupin et Tonks, tandis qu'il vérifierait les billets avec ses recrues. Sur le quai, beaucoup de familles attendaient pour passer le point de contrôle des aurors. Parmi ceux-ci, Harry reconnu Draco Malefoy et en fit part à Ron.  
  
- « J'adore ne pas devoir faire la queue », répondit celui-ci avec un large sourire. « Surtout quand Malefoy est obligé d'attendre, lui. »  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers les wagons et montèrent dans l'un des compartiments où ils rangèrent leurs bagages.  
  
- « Et bien les enfants, pour une fois, nous sommes bien à l'heure ! », fit Mr Weasley en consultant sa montre. « Malheureusement, je ne vais pas pouvoir attendre le départ avec vous. J'ai un rendez-vous important au ministère, ce matin. » Mr Weasley embrassa ses enfants, Harry et Luna. « Promettez-moi d'êtres tous très sages et très prudent ! », recommanda-t-il.   
  
- « Uniquement si tu nous promets la même chose », répondit Ginny.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Mr Weasley l'embrassa une dernière fois et descendit du wagon.  
  
- « Bon puisque vous êtes déjà dans le train, je peux commencer à distribuer les badges », déclara Tonks.  
  
- « Les quoi ? », s'exclamèrent Harry et ses amis d'une seule voix.  
  
- « Les badges. Décision du Ministère : pour votre sécurité, à partir de maintenant vous porterez un badge. Tout le monde à Poudlard en aura un. Même les professeurs et le concierge. Cela permettra d'identifier les intrus, s'il devait y en avoir. »  
  
Des bruits de discussions attirèrent leur attention sur le quai. Ils virent alors Draco Malefoy en pleine discussion avec les aurors. Manifestement, celui-ci voulait emmener son 'Salazar' avec lui, mais n'obtenait pas gain de cause. Après avoir essayer la corruption, le chantage et les menaces, il monta dans un wagon sans son molosse, l'air dépité.   
  
- « Cette rentrée s'annonce bien », dit Ron. « Je ne me voyais pas me balader en armure de peur de croiser cette bête dans le parc », ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
  
- « Attends de voir les badges », fit Ginny dépitée.   
  
Tonks était en train de leur distribuer des choses en carton pâte, d'une laideur époustouflante.   
  
- « Heu… Je suis désolée » dit-elle. « Le ministère fait des économies en ce moment à cause de la grève des gobelins. »  
  
- « Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ? », l'interrogea Hermione.  
  
- « Ho ! Il suffit de l'épingler sur ta robe et le badge enregistre ton essence magique. Tout le monde en a une bien à lui. Ensuite le badge ne reconnaîtra plus que toi. Donc il sera inutile de voler un badge dans le but de passer inaperçu. »  
  
Les différents compartiments se remplissaient de plus en plus. Enfin, vint l'heure du départ. Mrs Weasley les embrassa à les étouffer. Mr Lovegood serra sa fille dans ses bras, leur serra la main puis, descendit du wagon avec Mrs Weasley.  
  
- « Et bien… Au revoir », dit Harry en regardant Tonks et Lupin.  
  
- « Ho que non ! », répondit joyeusement l'ancien maraudeur. « Tu as devant toi les nouveaux professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Nous vous accompagnons tous à Poudlard. »  
  
- « Génial ! », dirent-ils tous en cœur.  
  
- « Oui, Fudge m'a envoyée en mission à Poudlard pour s'assurer que ses consignes de sécurités seraient bien respectées et Dumbledore a exigé en échange de pouvoir engager Lupin. »  
  
- « Ce qu'il a accepté à contre-cœur et à la condition expresse que je ne reste pas au château les nuits de pleine lune », la compléta le professeur Lupin.   
  
A ce moment, le train s'ébranla et quelques secondes plus tard, Mrs Weasley et Mr Lovegood avaient disparus. 


	10. Chapitre 10: Les BUSES de potions

Disclaimer: j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une super année 2004. (Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre).  
  
Petite précision pour le chapitre précédent : le nouveau personnage que j'y ai introduit s'appelle en réalité Williamson (Fudge prononce son nom lorsqu'il arrive au minitère à la fin de la bataille dans le tome 5). Dans cette histoire, vous le découvrirez sous le nom de Alex Williamson dit "Bloodynose".   
  
  
  
Chapitre 10 : Les BUSES de potions  
  
Le Poudlard Express roulait depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Tonks et Lupin laissèrent Harry en compagnie de Neville. Les uns avaient leur travail de préfets à faire, les autres des badges à distribuer.   
  
Neville avait posé son Mimbulus Mimbletonia sur la tablette devant lui. Sa plante avait encore poussé pendant l'été. Elle chantonnait toujours de manière étrange quand on la touchait, mais en plus, elle prenait maintenant des couleurs chatoyantes.   
  
- « Il va bientôt falloir que je lui trouve un pot plus grand », expliqua Neville. « Mais le rempotage risque d'être compliqué. J'espère que Mrs Chourave pourra m'expliquer et qu'elle aura les outils adéquats. »  
  
- « Je suis sûr qu'elle saura quoi faire, c'est tout de même sa spécialité », répondit Harry.  
  
- « Oui, sans doute. Elle connaît bien cette variété. Mais elle était tout de même très étonnée l'année passée, quand je lui ai montré mon spécimen. Apparemment, c'est vraiment une plante très rare. Il n'y en a pas dans les serres de Poudlard. Elle m'a même demandé si j'étais d'accord de lui donner des graines quand elle aurait fleuri.»   
  
Vers midi, la dame au chariot passa dans leur compartiment avec des sandwichs, des friandises et du jus de citrouille. Harry remarqua que désormais son chariot comportait aussi une boîte de Crèmes Canari, cookies et autres pralines des jumeaux Weasley. Harry lui acheta ses friandises préférées. Il en offrit une partie à Neville et à ses autres amis qui étaient de retour dans le compartiment. Il se sentait bien au milieu de leurs bavardages. Il se concentrait sur les nouvelles positives : il allait retourner à Poudlard, Tonks et Lupin seraient ses professeurs (De quel meilleur enseignement pouvait-il rêver pour sa future carrière d'auror ?), il allait rejouer au quidditch et serait capitaine de l'équipe. Son année à Poudlard promettait d'être meilleure que la précédente.   
  
- « Pour la dernière fois, le Ronflak Cornu n'est qu'une invention ! », fit Hermione exaspérée.   
  
- « Pas du tout ! », se défendit Luna, l'air rêveur. « Avec papa, nous sommes sûrs d'en avoir repéré un, lors de notre expédition en Suède, au début de l'été. Tenez … ». Luna fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en retira une feuille sur laquelle elle avait dessiné une sorte de gros panda bleu à trompe avec une corne unique au milieu du front. « Regardez, j'en fait un croquis. Papa avait pris des photos, mais malheureusement, elles ont brûlé avec notre maison », dit-elle d'une voix désolée.   
  
- « Ben voyons ! Comme c'est pratique ! », crut entendre Harry en regardant Hermione lever les yeux au ciel tandis que Ginny, Ron et Neville examinaient de près le dessin de Luna. Mais comme cela s'était déjà produit à Godric's Hollow, les lèvres d'Hermione n'avaient pas remué d'un millimètre. « Bon ! », s'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Cette fois, les autres semblaient l'avoir entendue également. « Je crois qu'il est temps de faire une ronde dans les autres compartiments pour nous assurer que le voyage se passe bien ».   
  
  
  
Les préfets se levèrent donc et quittèrent le compartiment. Pour s'occuper, Neville proposa à Harry de comparer leur collection de cartes de Chocogrenouilles. Ils étaient en train de s'échanger une carte d'Olrik le Sanguinaire contre celle de Morgane, quand ils entendirent des voix s'élever du compartiment voisin.   
  
- « Donne-moi ça ou tu le regretteras, minus ! »  
  
- « Lâche-moi où j'appelle un préfet, Malefoy. »  
  
- « Je suis préfet, je te signale ! »  
  
Echangeant un regard avec Neville, Harry et lui se levèrent et franchirent la cloison qui les séparait de l'autre compartiment. Vincent Crabbe tenait dans son poing le col de la robe de Denis Crivey qui se débattait de toutes ses forces et essayait de saisir sa baguette. Pendant ce temps, Draco Malefoy tentait de lui arracher sa bourse. Goyle se tenait dans un coin, prêt à obéir aux ordres de Draco.   
  
- « Laisse-le tranquille, Malefoy ! », cria Harry.   
  
- « Ou sinon ??? », demanda-t-il d'un ton dangereux.   
  
- « Ou sinon, tu auras affaire à moi », dit Harry, d'un ton calme mais ferme.   
  
- « Et à moi ! », ajouta Neville, plus posé que d'habitude.   
  
- « Je vois que tu te prends toujours pour le sauveur du monde, Potter », lança Draco avec un reniflement de mépris. Il fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et celui-ci lâcha brusquement Denis en l'envoyant à terre dans un coin du compartiment et vint se placer à côté de Draco. Ce dernier toisa Harry, le regard plein de haine. « Tu sais … Ce genre d'attitude, ne peux t'apporter que des ennuis. Et si tu moques de ce qui peux t'arriver, je suppose que ce n'est pas le cas pour tes petits amis. Ce serait dommage qu'il leur arrive malheur, n'est-ce pas ??? »   
  
Puis, en regardant Denis qui tentait de se relever et de sortir du compartiment, il dit d'un air mauvais : « Toi, le 'Sang-de-Bourbe', ne bouge pas. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! »   
  
Crabbe repoussa Denis où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Goyle observait la scène en ponctuant chaque réplique de Draco d'un rire gras et idiot.   
  
  
  
- « Ce sont des menaces ??? », gronda Harry en sortant sa baguette de sa poche.   
  
- « Non, c'est une promesse ! Je te l'ai dit, tu vas payer le fait d'avoir envoyé mon père en prison. Il n'y restera pas longtemps, tu peux me croire. »   
  
- « Je n'en doute pas, mais quand il en sortira, je serai prêt », répondit sèchement Harry en soutenant son regard. « Et il faudra d'abord m'effacer de la surface de cette terre, avant d'atteindre mes amis. », le défia-t-il, le regard farouche et presque aussi haineux que celui de son adversaire.  
  
- « De toute façon, ses amis ont appris à se défendre », déclara Neville. « Eux aussi seront prêts à vous recevoir. »  
  
- « Londubat … », murmura Malefoy avec un faux air compatissant. « La folie de tes parents doit être contagieuse, ma parole ! Avec tes minables qualités de sorcier… Enfin… Je devrais presque dire de 'Cracmol'… Tu ne peux pas vraiment songer à te mesurer à des gens comme mon père et moi. »  
  
Neville et Harry levèrent leur baguette en même temps avec l'intention de lui faire ravaler ses paroles quand la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit derrière eux. Le professeur Lupin arrêta leur geste juste à temps.  
  
- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »  
  
Harry et Neville demeurèrent silencieux, leur baguette serrée dans leur poing. Ce fut Denis qui se décida à parler en se relevant pour la seconde fois.   
  
- « Harry et Neville prenaient ma défense, Professeur. Malefoy voulait me prendre ma bourse. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher mais à un contre trois …   
  
Lupin se tourna vers Malefoy et ses acolytes. Il paraissait très mécontent.   
  
- « Il semblerait que les aurors aient confisqué la bourse de Malefoy guise d'amende, lorsqu'il a voulu les obliger à laisser son chien monter en douce dans le train », poursuivit Denis. « Je suis bien content qu'ils aient refusé : cette bête était derrière mon frère et moi dans la file au poste de contrôle. Elle a failli me mordre les mollets à deus reprises. »  
  
- « Je vois », fit simplement Lupin. « Cette attitude est très décevante de la part d'un préfet, Malefoy. Je serai obligé de le signaler à notre arrivée à Poudlard et je crains fort que tous les trois, vous n'échappiez pas à une retenue. Retournez dans votre compartiment, maintenant », demanda-t-il en le désignant du menton, lui et ses comparses.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
- « Je pense qu'il est grand temps d'expérimenter le cadeau de Fred et Georges », déclara Ron en apprenant les détails de la dernière rencontre d'Harry et Malefoy.  
  
- « A trois contre un ! », se fâcha Ginny. « Déjà que Denis n'est pas bien costaud. »  
  
- « Il nous a raconté que Malefoy a attendu que les autres élèves du compartiment le laissent seul pour aller chercher des friandises ou se rendre aux toilettes. Colin se sentait vraiment coupable quand il a su ce qui lui était arrivé », leur rapporta Neville.   
  
Le soir tombait doucement sur la plaine que traversait la voie ferrée, quand Tonks revint s'asseoir près de Harry et ses amis. Elle avait l'air épuisée.  
  
- « Et bien, le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que les badges du ministère ne sont pas au goût des élèves. J'ai passé mon après-midi à expliquer qu'il est obligatoire de les porter bien en vue à des étudiants qui ont immédiatement trouvé mille et une façons de contourner cette mesure de sécurité. Et je ne peux même pas leur en vouloir », soupira-t-elle en regardant son propre badge. « Ils sont vraiment très laids. »  
  
- « Ca, ça n'excuse pas l'élève de Serpentard qui a tenté de te jeter un mauvais sort quand tu avais le dos tourné », dit le professeur Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Tonks étouffa un bâillement et appuya sa tête contre le dossier.   
  
- « Ben dis donc ! Et Alex qui voulait que tu te ménages… Il n'aura plus d'autre choix que de venir te proposer de l'aide s'il veut te retrouver entière en juin. »   
  
- « Ginny ! », s'indigna Hermione que le sujet semblait pourtant intéresser. « Il faut dire 'Professeur Tonks' maintenant et ce que tu viens de dire est un peu déplacé, tu ne crois pas ? »   
  
Tonks émit un faible sourire.   
  
- « 'Professeur Tonks'… Je n'ai pas encore l'habitude de ce titre. Il faudra que je m'y fasse. Pour ce qui est d'Alex… Je ne pense pas qu'il aura le temps de d'aider qui que ce soit. Notre département est vraiment débordé. Entre la grève et les manifestations des gobelins, les mangemorts en liberté, … Le ministère ne lui proposera pas de congé. Et puis… même si… Je ne pense pas qu'il s'intéresse vraiment à moi. Il n'a jamais fait très attention à moi pendant nos études, ni même après. »  
  
- « Il vient peut-être seulement de se rendre compte que tu existes. Il faut parfois avoir des tonnes de patience avec certains spécimens de la gent masculine », dit-elle en regardant par la fenêtre près de laquelle Ron et Harry étaient assis. « Enfin … C'est bien dommage », fit Ginny, malicieuse. « Le professeur Dumbledore aurait pu organiser un double mariage. »  
  
Hermione émit de nouvelles exclamations de protestation.   
  
- « Je n'ai jamais assisté à une cérémonie nuptiale », révéla Luna, l'air rêveur. « Maman m'attendait lors de celle de Tante Patty. Pauvre Tante Patty… Elle est morte peu de temps après ma naissance », précisa-t-elle sombrement.   
  
Il y eut quelques minutes de silence. Puis, Ron qui semblait mal à l'aise, rappela aux autres qu'il était temps de se changer. Et en effet, à peine eurent-ils enfilé leurs tenues d'étudiants de Poudlard que la locomotive ralentit son allure. Quand le train s'arrêta, ils descendirent du wagon et se retrouvèrent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard. Le ciel était sombre maintenant. De gros nuages les empêchaient de voir les étoiles briller au-dessus de leur tête et un vent frais les fit frissonner.   
  
- « Première année ! Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît ! », s'éleva la voix du professeur Gobe-Planche, au grand désarroi d'Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
  
- « Est-ce qu'Hagrid est reparti en mi… heu … en voyage ? », demanda Ginny.   
  
- « Je n'en sais rien, il ne m'en a pas parlé », répondit Harry, sentant son cœur se serrer et une désagréable impression l'envahir.   
  
Harry remarqua que la gare de Pré-au-Lard aussi était surveillée et parmi la cohue des élèves, de jeunes aurors étaient postés ça et là sur le quai et à l'entrée de la gare. Tonks se dirigea vers eux dans l'intention de leur dire quelques mots. Harry et ses amis sortirent de la gare. Chargés de leur sac de voyage, de leur cage, d'un crapaud et d'un pot, ils montèrent dans une calèche tirée par de sinistres chevaux noirs ailés. Tout le long du chemin vers le château, les diligences furent escortées par des aurors montés sur des balais. Il ne les quittèrent que lorsque la dernière calèche eut franchi la grille du collège.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
En montant les marches du château, Harry reçut une, puis plusieurs gouttes de pluie sur la tête. Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ron et Neville qui le suivaient accélérèrent le pas pour se mettre au sec. Arrivés en haut de l'escalier, ils aperçurent le professeur McGonagall qui attendait les élèves de première année. Quand elle les vit à son tour, elle appela Harry et Neville d'une voix forte.  
  
- « Potter, Londubat ! J'ai à vous parler. Montez dans mon bureau, je vous rejoins. Je ne serai pas longue. »  
  
Se demandant ce qui les attendait, ils obéirent.   
  
La porte du bureau de la directrice adjointe s'ouvrit sans broncher et Harry découvrit avec horreur que le professeur Rogue y attendait déjà sa collègue. Comme Sévérus Rogue leur tournait le dos, Harry espéra pendant un quart de seconde refermer la porte sans bruit et patienter dehors.   
  
Cependant, la voix sèche et cassante du maître des potions interrompit son geste avant même qu'il ne l'ait amorcé.   
  
- « Londubat, Potter ! Assis ! », glapit-il comme si sa voix avait le pouvoir de les écorcher vifs.   
  
Ils n'osèrent pas refuser l'invitation, pas plus qu'ils ne tentèrent de demander une explication. Harry ne se rappelait pas de l'avoir vu de si mauvaise humeur, à part l'année passée quand il avait commis l'erreur d'oser regarder les pires souvenirs du professeur dans la pensine de Dumbledore.   
  
Le professeur Rogue leur tournait à nouveau le dos et les ignorait. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence. Un silence pesant, angoissant même. Parfois, les yeux de Neville rencontraient ceux de Harry mais celui-ci n'y trouvait plus la même assurance avec laquelle Neville avait tenu tête à Draco dans le train.  
  
Enfin, McGonagall entra et s'installa derrière son bureau.  
  
- « Bien ! J'imagine que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ? », demanda-t-elle.   
  
Devant le regard d'incompréhension totale des deux jeunes hommes, le professeur de métamorphoses crut bon de leur fournir quelques précisions.  
  
- « Il s'agit de vos BUSES de potions », dit-elle avec impatience. « Il se trouve que tous les deux, vous avez obtenu un E dans cette matière, ce qui constitue un excellent résultat compte tenu de vos moyennes des années antérieures. »  
  
Harry jeta un œil en direction de Rogue. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur son torse, la mine plus renfrognée que jamais. Ses paupières étaient presque closes et ses lèvres tellement pincées qu'on les voyait à peine.  
  
  
  
- « Cette branche de la sorcellerie sera, comme je vous l'ai annoncé lors du conseil d'orientation, très importante pour vos futures carrières », poursuivit McGonagall. « Néanmoins, votre professeur de potions ici présent, refuse dans sa classe les élèves qui n'ont pas été notés O par les examinateurs des BUSES et ceux-ci ont refusé de rehausser votre cote par principe. »  
  
Rogue leur lança un regard de haine triomphante et renifla avec mépris. Harry sentit son estomac se tasser dans le bas de son ventre. En ce moment, le professeur qui le détestait le plus, détenait son avenir professionnel entre ses mains et semblait en tirer une grande jouissance. Ainsi Rogue aurait eu sa vengeance. « Il m'empêchera de devenir auror », se dit soudain Harry, convaincu qu'il ne manquerait pas une telle occasion de punir sa curiosité. La colère, la rancœur (il n'avait pas oublié l'attitude du maître des potions envers son parrain) et le sentiment d'injustice l'envahirent. Il était sur le point de crier au scandale quand la responsable de Gryffondor reprit ses explications.   
  
  
  
- « Mais, comme le professeur Dumbledore et moi-même croyons beaucoup en votre potentiel dans les professions que vous vous êtes choisies, nous avons insisté pour que le professeur Rogue fasse deux exceptions cette année et vous accepte dans sa classe. »  
  
Le triomphe de Rogue retomba en même temps que la colère de Harry. A la place, Harry ressentait un grand soulagement, bien qu'il ne fut pas entièrement rassuré. Rogue ne faisait pas d'exceptions. Pourquoi en faire une pour lui, même si Dumbledore le lui avait demandé avec insistance ? Le directeur devait, à coup sûr, lui avoir forcé la main. Comment ? Harry l'ignorait.  
  
Neville quant à lui avait rosi au compliment du professeur McGonagall. A moins qu'il redoutait, lui aussi, une contrepartie à cet arrangement.   
  
De son côté, Rogue semblait éprouver toutes les peines du monde à se remettre du choc. Harry savait qu'il avait espéré autant que lui ne plus devoir se côtoyer dans une classe après les BUSES. Harry était sûr que le maître des potions aurait eu l'air plus joyeux si on lui avait annoncé que désormais, porter du noir serait illégal et que la couleur réglementaire des robes à Poudlard serait le rose.   
  
- « Mettons-nous bien d'accord Minerva ! », siffla Rogue entre ses dents. « J'ai accepté à condition qu'ils fassent les efforts nécessaires pour se mettre à niveau. Cela veut dire beaucoup de travaux supplémentaires et je doute que ces étudiants parviennent à suivre le rythme de ma classe. »  
  
- « Je crois que ce n'est pas au-dessus de leurs possibilités Sévérus », répondit-elle avec un calme et une impassibilité un peu forcés.  
  
- « Bien … Si vous le dites », répondit Rogue avec une courtoisie tout aussi feinte. « Mais, je dois vous prévenir que si à un quelconque moment, je m'aperçois qu'ils sont à traîne ou qu'ils freinent la progression de ma classe ou qu'ils sont des fauteurs de troubles … »   
  
- « Oui, oui, Sévérus. Je pense qu'ils ont bien compris. »   
  
- « Bien… », répéta Rogue. Il donnait l'impression de quelqu'un qui cherchait frénétiquement un argument de dernière minute pour échapper à une punition qu'il avait acceptée de mauvais gré quelques heures plus tôt. « Je suppose que ma présence ici n'est plus nécessaire puisque c'est entendu. » Il se tourna vers Harry et Neville. « Je vous verrai dans mon bureau, après le premier cours de l'année, pour vous donner les travaux que je jugerai indispensables. » Il salua brièvement sa collègue et sortit de la pièce.   
  
Les derniers mots du professeur de potion avaient permis à Harry de comprendre pourquoi son soulagement n'avait pas été complet. Rogue allait sans aucun doute se venger en leur faisant vivre une année cauchemardesque. McGonagall leur remit un exemplaire définitif de leurs résultats aux BUSES et un nouveau formulaire.  
  
- « Vous trouverez ici les cours en option que vous pourrez suivre en plus de ceux qui sont obligatoires pour votre future profession. Je me suis permise de cocher ceux qui sont recommandés pour votre carrière à chacun. Si vous avez des questions, vous avez encore le temps de venir me les poser demain. Les cours en options ne commenceront que la semaine prochaine. N'oubliez pas ! J'attends vos formulaires remplis demain après-midi au plus tard. »  
  
Enfin, la directrice adjointe les libéra. En refermant la porte du bureau, Harry se tourna vers Neville.  
  
- « Je pensais que tu arrêterais les potions si tu en avais l'occasion. Quelle carrière as-tu choisie ? »  
  
- « Et bien… Je … C'est peut-être stupide d'avoir pensé que j'en serais capable, mais j'aimerais devenir médicomage. Peut-être alors trouverais-je un remède pour mes parents », fit-il, le rouge lui montant aux joues.  
  
Harry garda le silence quelques secondes.   
  
- « Non, ce n'est pas stupide », répondit-il finalement. « Tu as fais énormément de progrès l'année passée. »  
  
- « Oui … Bien que le professeur Rogue ne semble pas trouver cela suffisant », dit-il en soupirant. « J'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose n'allait pas en recevant la lettre du directeur avec mes résultats. »   
  
- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette vieille chauve-souris et ses potions. Tu ne seras pas seul à suivre son programme de mise à niveau. On travaillera ensemble si tu veux. »  
  
Neville acquiesça.  
  
- « Oui, j'aurai sûrement besoin d'un coup de main. »  
  
- « Tu sais… Tu as un don avec les plantes. Tu finiras sûrement par en trouver une qui guérira tes parents. J'en suis convaincu. »  
  
Neville émit un pauvre sourire de gratitude.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Dans la grande salle, le banquet avait déjà commencé. Hermione, Ron et Ginny leur avaient gardé des places.   
  
- « Bah ! T'inquiète pas. Au moins, on sera avec vous Hermione et moi », le réconforta Ron entre deux bouchées de pommes de terre rissolées.  
  
Harry se servit silencieusement une saucisse grillée, des pommes de terre et de la mousseline pomme-abricot. Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs et s'aperçut qu'Hagrid n'était toujours pas de retour.   
  
- « Avez-vous des nouvelles de Hagrid ? », demanda-t-il aux autres.   
  
- « Non », répondit tristement Hermione. « Mais au moins, cette année, tu pourras interroger Dumbledore après le repas. Il n'y a pas d'espions du ministère à sa table. »  
  
Harry acquiesça. C'était bien son intention.  
  
  
  
L'entretien avec Mrs McGonagall lui avait un peu coupé l'appétit. Il chipota quelques instants à sa nourriture puis, il promena son regard dans la salle. A la table de Serdaigle, Cho discutait avec animation avec Marietta. En la regardant, Harry eut la sensation que la période où ils étaient sortis ensembles, était si lointaine. Il semblait ne s'être jamais rien passé, comme si tout était si différent cette année. Un peu plus loin, à la table de Serpentard, Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle, d'habitude bien entourés étaient étrangement isolés à un bout de la table. Seul un garçon appelé Théodore Nott s'était assis près d'eux.   
  
Le banquet s'acheva, les couverts les assiettes et les plats sales disparurent des tables. C'est alors que le directeur se leva.   
  
- « Chers élèves, je suis ravi de vous accueillir à Poudlard une nouvelle fois. Je commencerai par les recommandations d'usage. La liste des objets défendus dans l'enceinte du château peut être consultée auprès de Mr Rusard. Elle comprend entre autres, toutes les inventions des jumeaux Weasley », précisa Dumbledore, les yeux plein de malice. « De plus, l'accès de la forêt interdite vous est formellement interdit. Nous avons renforcé les défenses du collège pour votre propre sécurité. Je demanderai à tous les élèves d'être rentrés au château pour 18 heures, chaque soir. Comme vous le savez, Voldemort est de retour et certains de ses mangemorts sont actuellement en liberté. » Un murmure de terreur vint ponctuer sa dernière phrase. « Vous pouvez toutefois dormir sans crainte. Poudlard est un endroit sûr. Je dois par contre vous annoncer une nouvelle qui ne manquera pas de vous mécontenter. Par ordre du ministère et je pense également que c'est plus prudent, toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard sont annulées cette année. » Cette fois le murmure qui parcouru la salle, était emprunt de déception et de colère. « Vous devez comprendre qu'il nous est impossible d'assurer la sécurité de tout le monde au village. Mais comme, je suis conscient que la vie ne peut s'arrêter à cause d'un mage noir et de ses fidèles, j'ai tout même décidé d'organiser quelques événements au collège. J'espère qu'ils viendront égayer votre année et qu'ils parviendront à rompre la monotonie des cours. Je ne vous en dis pas plus pour le moment, je vous réserve la surprise. » Des bavardages remplis de suppositions sur la nature de ces événements emplirent le réfectoire.   
  
« Je termine en insistant une nouvelle fois sur l'importance des liens de solidarité entre vous. Je crois profondément en … ».  
  
A ce moment précis, Hagrid surgit dans la grande salle. Il courut de toute la vitesse de ses jambes auprès de Dumbledore, faisant trembler le sol au passage. Harry le vit chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur qui le suivit précipitamment hors de la pièce.  
  
Bubblejoyce: MDR, figure-toi que "godelureau" je l'ai trouvé dans mon dico des synonymes. Je cherchais un mot spécial ^^ Laboranmage aussi ça m'a pris des mois de réflexions (j'étais bloquée sur mage-chercheur mais je trouvais ça lourd et moche=¨=faut pas demander trop à mon piti cerveau ^^) et finalement, j'ai trouvé en dernière minute. Merci pour ta fidélité. Voici un peu de soleil pour Noël.   
  
Alixe : Bon alors ... en gros [G] = tout public (pas de violence ni de sexe et le langage est assez châtié ^^), [PG] avis parental conseillé (pas de scène de sexe, l'horreur et violence très modérées, [PG-13] avis parental très recommandé pour les moins de 13 ans (pas de violence persistante ni de fiction orientée sur le sexe), [R] réservé aux plus de 17 ans ou accompagné d'un d'un adulte responsable, [NC-17] réservé aux plus de 17 ans.   
  
Je ne considère pas ma fiction comme particulièrement violente et je ne compte pas écrire des scènes de sexe explicites non plus. Disons que j'ai indiqué PG-13 pour être sûre.   
  
Merci de continuer à me lire. Tes encouragements sont toujours très appréciés. ;)  
  
  
  
Elehyn : Merci tu es adorable. ;) Oui, on en saura plus sur Alberforth, mais pas tout de suite. Pour Alex Williamson dit "Bloodynose", j'en parle un peu cette fois-ci, mais ce sera à développer plus tard. Harry doit faire face à plein d'émotions et ce qu'il éprouve pour Ginny est en train de changer, mais il ne s'en rend absolument pas compte. Il a les idées ailleurs. Par contre, cette fois, Rogue est de retour, prépare le chocolat LOL !!!  
  
Dark Queen Balkis: Merci ^^ Pas de rêve avec Sirius dans ce chapitre malheureusement. Mais il y a aura Malefoy et Rogue en échange.  
  
Hermichocos : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise ^^ Voici le chapitre 10. Je peux t'annoncer que oui, je vais reparler du fait que Harry entends les pensées. Comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis pas très régulière dans les mises à jour. C'est que j'ai des semaines bien chargées et j'ai passé un mois de décembre assez chaotique. Je poste peu souvent mais je continue quand même. Mon plan jusqu'au bout est prêt, il ne demande qu'à être écrit sous forme de récit. 


	11. Chapitre 11 : La Géante et la Gaffe

Disclaimer: j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes et une super année 2004. (Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin du chapitre).  
  
Petite précision pour le chapitre précédent : le nouveau personnage que j'y ai introduit s'appelle en réalité Williamson (Fudge prononce son nom lorsqu'il arrive au minitère à la fin de la bataille dans le tome 5). Dans cette histoire, vous le découvrirez sous le nom de Alex Williamson dit "Bloodynose".   
  
Chapitre 11 : La géante et la gaffe  
  
Sévérus Rogue s'était levé et avait poursuivi son directeur dans le couloir. Harry hésita quelques secondes, puis il se précipita vers la porte par laquelle ils étaient tous sortis. Dumbledore, Hagrid et Rogue dévalaient déjà les marches de l'imposante bâtisse. Harry décida de les suivre de suffisamment près pour entendre leur conversation, mais un peu en retrait quand même pour ne pas se faire repérer. En effet, le parc était légèrement éclairé par les lumières du château et Harry n'avait pas la permission de s'y trouver à cette heure du soir. Tandis que les trois hommes s'approchaient de la cabane du garde chasse, il tendit l'oreille.  
  
  
  
- « Finalement, vos efforts de l'année passée n'ont peut-être pas été vains Hagrid », disait Dumbledore. « Où est-elle ? »  
  
- « Elle s'est cachée à la sortie de la forêt. C'est une chance qu'il fasse nuit, les autres n'ont pas pu la retrouver. Ils ont été obligés de rebrousser chemin. »  
  
- « Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre la vue entrer dans la forêt ? », demanda Dumbledore.  
  
- « Peut-être que les aurors postés à cet endroit l'ont aperçue lorsqu'elle leur échappait. Mais ils n'ont pas osé intervenir. »  
  
- « Dans ce cas, ils ont bien fait ! Ils ne sont pas assez expérimentés pour s'attaquer à un groupe de géants. On les aurait retrouvés en charpie. »  
  
- « Etes-vous bien sûr que ce soit la seule à être entrée dans la forêt interdite, Hagrid ? », intervint soudain Rogue d'un ton méfiant.  
  
- « Ho oui ! Si d'autres géants avaient essayé d'entrer, je l'aurais sûrement remarqué », assura-t-il en attrapant son arbalète adossée contre le mur de la cabane.  
  
- « Ce n'est pas tant la venue de géants que leurs motivations et l'identité des personnes qui se sont attaché leurs services qui m'inquiètent, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... », siffla Rogue entre ses dents.  
  
- « Voyons Sévérus, vous devez savoir que tous les géants ne sont pas des monstres assoiffés de sang. Après tout, selon les dires de Hagrid (Sévérus leva les yeux au ciel et retint une exclamation d'impatience), tous ne souhaitaient pas entrer au service de Voldemort », l'apaisa Dumbledore.  
  
- « Etes-vous certain de n'avoir vu aucun sorcier avec eux ? », poursuivit Rogue qui n'avait manifestement pas envie de faire confiance à son collègue.   
  
- Et bien… Je ne pense pas. Mais dans l'obscurité et avec tous ces arbres, je … », bredouilla Hagrid tout penaud.   
  
Le comportement de Rogue envers Hagrid commençait à agacer Harry. Depuis que ce dernier était inscrit à Poudlard, Hagrid s'était très souvent vu remettre ses compétences et ses qualités en questions. Trop souvent. Désireux d'épargner à son grand ami l'humiliation de devoir fournir des explications devant une personne si peu disposée à l'indulgence que Rogue, Harry se décida à révéler sa présence.  
  
- « Professeur Dumbledore ! Que se passe-t-il ? »  
  
- « Harry ! Que fais-tu là ? », répliqua le vieux mage avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix. « Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à la fin du repas ? Interdiction de sortir dans le parc après 18 heures. Et cela vaut SURTOUT pour toi ! »  
  
Rogue renifla de satisfaction.   
  
- « Mais … », voulut objecter Harry.  
  
- « Crois-moi, tu seras tenu au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe. Maintenant, rentre au château, S'IL – TE –PLAÎT », le somma Dumbledore.   
  
A contre cœur, Harry reprit le chemin du collège. En haut des marches, Ron et Hermione l'attendaient.   
  
- « Quoi ??? Co… Comment ??? », bégaya Hermione. « Un autre Grawpy ???   
  
Harry la vit pâlir et se tordre les mains nerveusement.   
  
- « Calme-toi Hermy ! », la taquina Ron, en prononçant le surnom d'une grosse voix.   
  
Hermione qui avait repris d'un coup des couleurs déposa une tape sur le bras de Ron et entreprit de remonter les marches du château l'air boudeur.   
  
- « Hagrid est là cette année, personne ne sera obligé de s'en occuper à sa place. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter », s'empressa d'ajouter Ron en courant après elle.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Dans la salle commune, les discussions allaient bon train. Chacun avait une meilleure explication que son camarade pour expliquer le départ précipité de Dumbledore. Lorsque Harry entra, un groupe d'élèves se rua sur lui et demanda s'il savait quelque chose. Harry qui ignorait ce qu'il était autorisé à divulguer aux autres, opta pour le silence. Les élèves déçus, retournèrent alors à leurs occupations habituelles.  
  
- « Pffffffff ! », soupira le plus âgé des frères Crivey en traînant les pieds. « C'est quand même pas normal que les élèves soient toujours les derniers informés de ce qui se passe dans ce fichu collège. »  
  
Harry qui avait besoin de réfléchir monta dans le dortoir, à l'abri des bavardages animés de la salle commune. Il avait bien l'intention d'aller voir Dumbledore le lendemain à la première heure. Il ne se laisserait pas mettre à l'écart des événements importants. Dumbledore lui avait promis de le tenir courant, il ferait en sorte de lui rappeler sa promesse.   
  
Comme à l'évidence, il n'en saurait pas plus ce soir, Harry sortit le formulaire de Mrs McGonagall de sa poche. Cinq nouvelles options s'offraient à lui : 'Réflexes Elémentaires de Défense et d'Esquive en Duel', 'Secours et Premiers Soins Magiques', 'Magicartisanat et Lettres', 'Gestion du Monde de la Sorcellerie', 'Sorcellerie Domestique Elémentaire'.  
  
Toutefois, compte tenu de l'horaire libéré par les cours qu'il abandonnait cette année (Divination, Histoire de la Magie, Astronomie), il ne pouvait suivre que trois cours complémentaires. McGonagall avait déjà entouré celui de 'Réflexes Elémentaires de Défense et d'Esquive en Duel' et Harry trouvait son conseil plutôt judicieux. Restait donc deux options à choisir.   
  
A cet instant, Ron, Neville, Seamus et Dean entrèrent dans la chambre en parlant haut et fort de la nouvelle saison de quidditch. Seamus et Dean voulaient se présenter aux sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe.   
  
- « Je suis soulagé que Dumbledore maintienne la coupe. Quand il a commencé avec la suppression des week-ends à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai eu peur qu'ensuite, il s'en prenne au quidditch », disait Dean Thomas.  
  
- « Hé ! Harry ! », lança Seamus d'une voix tonitruante, lorsqu'il l'aperçut. « Tu diras un petit mot en notre faveur aux autres membres de l'équipe ? On compte sur toi, hein ? »  
  
- « Heu… », fit Harry qui ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.  
  
- « Allez quoi, sois sympa ! Tu as bien aidé Ron l'année passée. »  
  
- « Personne ne m'a aidé l'année passée. Harry n'était même pas présent lors des sélections », intervint Ron sèchement. Il semblait blessé que Seamus mette ses compétences de gardien en doute. A moins, qu'il se soit souvenu que Seamus était sorti avec Ginny.  
  
  
  
Neville craignant le début d'une discussion houleuse, les lança sur un autre sujet.  
  
- « Dis Harry, est-ce que tu comptes reprendre les séances de DA cette année ? »  
  
- « Ho ! Je ne sais pas… Je crois que cette année, on aura un prof compétant. Tonks est auror, elle en sait plus que moi. Mais… J'aiderai ceux qui me le demanderont », ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant l'air déçu de Neville.  
  
Harry écouta encore quelques minutes leurs bavardages, puis sentant la fatigue le gagner, il se glissa sous ses couvertures et ferma les tentures de son lit. Sa cicatrice le faisait à nouveau souffrir. Se souvenant des avertissements de Dumbledore, il fit de son mieux pour vider son esprit et finit par s'endormir d'ennui.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Le lendemain, Harry retrouva ses amis à la table du petit déjeuner.  
  
  
  
- « Qu'a dit Dumbledore ? », demanda Hermione inquiète.  
  
- « Il était occupé. Il a juste confirmé ce qu'on pensait avoir compris », déclara Harry. « Une géante s'est réfugiée dans la forêt interdite. Elle était poursuivie par plusieurs de ses congénères. Je pense en apprendre plus à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. »  
  
- « Ho ! Hagrid sera content ! Lui qui voulait ramener une compagne pour Grawp », dit Ron un sourire ironique sur le visage.  
  
- « Oui, sans doute. Mais ce ne sera pas simple. Dumbledore a installé un portoloin dans la clairière pour que Hagrid puisse rendre visite à son frère sans rencontrer les centaures. Ils sont toujours très en colère, il paraît. Mais, même ainsi, Hagrid n'aura pas le loisir d'en profiter beaucoup. Dumbledore lui a conseillé de ne pas s'approcher trop près du futur couple », expliqua Harry.  
  
- « Pourquoi ? », interrogea Ron.  
  
- « Et bien… En fait, les présentations n'ont pas encore eu lieu et personne ne sait si Grawp et la géante s'entendront. Dumbledore l'a tenue à l'écart. Sur l'avis de Rogue, je pense. Il craignait qu'elle ait été envoyée ici par Voldemort. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il cherchait seulement à rabaisser Hagrid, histoire de se mettre lui-même en valeur », dit-il d'un ton amer.  
  
- « Pourquoi Voldemort l'aurait-il envoyée ? », demanda Hermione.   
  
- « Pour lui ouvrir une voie vers le collège par la forêt interdite, peut-être ? », suggéra Ron.  
  
- « Et bien si c'est ça, il est super mal renseigné », répliqua Hermione. « S'il croit que les centaures laisseront passer des sorciers sur leur territoire… Peu importe leur camp, ils seront criblés de flèches », déclara-t-elle avec un petit rire nerveux et sans joie.  
  
- « A propos de centaures… Firenze n'est pas à table. Et il n'y était pas non plus hier soir, d'ailleurs. Il doit sans doute préférer le calme de ses appartements », remarqua Ron.  
  
Pourtant, un gros tronc de chêne recouvert de mousse avait été posé à l'une des extrémités de la table des professeurs, juste à côté du professeur Trelawney. Nul doute qu'il ait été placé là en vue d'y accueillir le centaure.  
  
  
  
- « Haaa ! Voici les horaires », dit Hermione en souriant.   
  
En effet, Mrs McGonagall passait entre les tables. Elle leur remit le programme des cours qu'Hermione se mit à consulter immédiatement.  
  
- « Voyons… Ce matin, nous aurons d'abord … », commença-t-elle. Son sourire retomba. « Potions », termina-t-elle dans un murmure.  
  
- « Est-il nécessaire de demander avec quelle autre maison nous aurons cours ? », risqua Ron, le visage grimaçant.   
  
- « Heu … Vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt à votre goût, je crois. »   
  
Cette année commençait fort. « Heureusement que nous sommes vendredi », songea Harry. « Il y aura au moins le week-end pour s'en remettre ».   
  
Ron et Harry terminèrent leurs toasts à la confiture, tandis qu'Hermione se lançait dans des commentaires sur l'horaire des cours à options. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers les cachots où le professeur Rogue les attendait.  
  
Quand tous les élèves furent installés, le maître des potions referma la porte de sa classe dans un sinistre grincement. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une impression d'étouffement. Il y avait moins d'élèves que les années précédentes, mais tout de même plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il se dit que le cours de potion devait entrer dans le programme de formation d'un grand nombre de professions magiques. Toutefois, Crabbe et Goyle ne figuraient pas parmi les étudiants de la classe.   
  
- « Deux Serpentards de moins, ça ne peut pas faire de mal », chochuta Ron qui avait lui aussi noté leur absence.  
  
- « Bien… Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? », demanda Rogue.  
  
La classe lui répondit par un grand silence. Hermione avait levé la main, mais le professeur ne semblait pas disposé à s'en apercevoir.  
  
- « Vous êtes ici car vous avez obtenu la meilleure note à vos BUSES de potions. Ceci fait de vous l'élite des élèves de ce collège, ceux qui ont atteint le niveau requis pour comprendre la subtilité des préparations enseignées dans cette classe. Malheureusement, (il esquissa une grimace douloureuse), cette année nous devrons nous résoudre à accepter parmi nous, deux… Comment dire… » Il lança un regard écœuré à Neville et Harry sous les ricanements de mépris d'un grand nombre de Serpentards. « Enfin, bref… Passons. Je tenais simplement à ce que l'élite de la classe ne soit pas gênée par ces rebus. Si c'était le cas, j'en serais fort désappointé. » En disant ces mots, il fixa Neville et Harry d'un air entendu.   
  
Un air supérieur se dessina sur le visage de Draco Malefoy. Il plissa les yeux en direction d'Harry dans une mimique hostile qui semblait vouloir dire « à la première occasion, je ne me gênerai pas pour te faire renvoyer du cours ».  
  
Le professeur Rogue passa l'heure à les regarder férocement, tandis qu'ils tentaient de préparer la potion de dédoublement des corps.   
  
- « Elle donne la possibilité au sorcier qui la boit de créer un double de son propre corps. Néanmoins, elle ne doit pas être ingurgitée à la légère, car les effets secondaires peuvent être mortels. On ignore pourquoi, mais dans un certain nombre de cas, l'estomac du buveur explose », expliqua-t-il en esquissant un léger sourire.   
  
Cette potion était sans conteste la plus horriblement compliquée parmi toutes celles qu'ils avaient déjà étudiées. Non seulement la recette comportait des exigences extrêmement précises au niveau du timing et du dosage des ingrédients, mais en plus, ces mêmes ingrédients étaient particulièrement instables. Mélangés de manière erronée ou en trop fortes doses, ceux-ci menaçaient de faire sauter le chaudron des élèves à leur propre figure.   
  
Draco semblait fort intéressé par ce dernier détail, mais contrairement à ce que Harry redoutait, il ne tenta rien dans le but de faire exploser le chaudron d'autrui. Sans doute préférait-il se tenir à carreau quand Crabbe et Goyle n'étaient pas là. »  
  
- « C'est pourquoi, la préparation, l'usage de cette mixture et de la plupart des substances qui la composent est strictement réglementé et contrôlé par le ministère », précisa Rogue. Lui, en tant que professeur, n'allait pas provoquer d'explosions. Cependant, Harry était persuadé que Rogue avait choisi cette potion, précisément dans l'espoir que cela arrive au chaudron de son élève abhorré.  
  
Avec moult précautions, Harry finit d'ajouter les trois dernières gouttes de sécrétion d'éruptif.  
  
- « Normalement, votre préparation devrait prendre une couleur turquoise », annonça le maître des potions.   
  
Harry rougit. La sienne était plus proche du violet que du turquoise. Celle de Neville était grise et dégageait une fumée épaisse et menaçante. Harry se sentait comme un oiseau en cage avec un gros matou le guettant, gueule ouverte, juste en-dessous. Le cours lui parut interminable.  
  
- « Potter, Longdubat… Je crois que ce n'est même pas la peine que je me déplace pour regarder le contenu de votre chaudron », dit Sévérus Rogue à haute et intelligible voix. Arborant un air de méchante satisfaction, il commença à passer chez les autres étudiants. Le contenu du chaudron de Draco Malefoy était vert olive, mais le professeur lui conseilla simplement de rajouter une pincée de poudre d'ailes de chauve-souris et ne fit aucun autre commentaire.   
  
Finalement, seule Hermione avait réussi à présenter quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à la potion demandée. Rogue donna des devoirs complémentaires à tout le monde.   
  
Crispé et exténué, Harry espérait sortir du cachot quand Neville lui rappela que le professeur Rogue devait leur parler. Ron et Hermione leur donnèrent rendez-vous dans la classe de 'Défense Contre les Forces du Mal', mais Rogue n'attendit pas que les autres élèves aient quitté la pièce pour les assommer de travaux de rattrapage. Il exigea qu'ils réalisent pour la fin de la semaine suivante un fichier contenant chaque potion vue depuis le début de leurs études à Poudlard, en précisant ses ingrédients et ses effets.  
  
En sortant des cachots, Harry sentit que Neville était au bord de la crise de nerfs.  
  
- « Allez, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione s'est déjà constitué ce genre de fiches. Nous n'aurons qu'à recopier », le rassura Harry d'un ton qui se voulait léger.  
  
- « Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je crois que j'ai perdu mon badge dans les cachots », gémit Neville.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Sur le chemin de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Neville et Harry aperçurent un attroupement d'élèves qui se formait autour de Rusard. Le concierge de l'école vérifiait que tous les élèves étaient en possession de leur badge. Comme c'était une chose qu'il pouvait faire sans recourir à la magie et qu'en plus cela dérangeait profondément les élèves, il prenait sa tâche très à cœur. Tellement à cœur que le couloir était bouché.  
  
Harry et Neville décidèrent d'emprunter un autre chemin pour éviter d'être coincés par Rusard.   
  
Lorsqu'ils parvinrent finalement à la classe de DADA, le cours avait déjà commencé. En entrant, Harry remarqua que les élèves semblaient inquiets et crispés. Beaucoup chuchotaient entre eux. Il se dit qu'il pouvait les comprendre vu l'horrible harpie aux yeux de crapaud qui leur avait donné cours l'année précédente. Au moins, on pouvait s'attendre à une agréable surprise avec Tonks. Celle-ci les invita gentiment à s'asseoir.  
  
Harry trouva un banc libre à côté d'Hermione qui lui adressa un regard compatissant.   
  
- « C'est honteux ce que vous fait le professeur Rogue. Ta potion était au moins aussi bonne que celle de Malefoy. Tu devrais le signaler au professeur Dumbledore », murmura-t-elle.  
  
Harry secoua la tête.  
  
- « Non, ça ne ferait que rajouter de l'eau à son moulin. Ce qu'il veut c'est prouver que je suis trop faible pour suivre. Et puis, je ne veux pas que Dumbledore m'aide sur ce coup-là. »  
  
Hermione tenta d'obtenir la même chose de Neville mais il était d'accord avec Harry.  
  
- « J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir y arriver tout seul ou en tous cas, sans l'aide d'un autre professeur », dit-il, les joues roses.  
  
Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais quand elle les posa à nouveau sur ses amis, on y lisait plus l'inquiétude que l'impatience.   
  
De son côté, le professeur Tonks semblait aussi nerveuse que ses élèves et Harry songea qu'elle devait se tordre les mains derrière le dos.   
  
- « Donc …heu… Comme je vous l'expliquais, je ne pense pas suivre un plan de cours bien précis. Je crois qu'il vous sera nettement …heu… plus profitable d'organiser les cours à partir de vos questions et de vos intérêts », déclara-t-elle.  
  
Lavande Brown leva la main, l'air suspicieux.  
  
- « N'y a-t-il pas un programme prévu par le ministère ? »  
  
- Ho ! Si, bien sûr que si ! », fit Tonks, rougissante. Elle voulut descendre de l'estrade pour se rapprocher des élèves mais ce faisant, elle marcha sur l'ourlet de sa robe qui se déchira dans un pitoyable craquement. Elle tenta alors un sort de raccommodage qui se révéla peu efficace. Visiblement, elle n'était guère douée pour le ménage. Harry se souvint que Mrs Weasley appréhendait de la voir entrer dans sa cuisine.   
  
Les visages des condisciples de Harry affichaient des moues de plus en plus sceptiques.   
  
- « Heu … Oui… Revenons à votre question, Miss heu … »  
  
- « Brown ! »  
  
- « Oui… En fait, le programme du ministère est très strict au niveau de la matière à enseigner. Toutefois, depuis que le professeur Dumbledore a retrouvé la confiance des Institutions Magiques, il a obtenu que les professeurs soient entièrement libres de la manière dont ils dispensent leurs cours. Donc soyez rassurés, nous verrons les matières prévues. D'abord d'un point de vue théorique et puis nous ferons des exercices pratiques. Mais je tiens à ce que ce cours capte votre intérêt. Non seulement parce que ce sera plus agréable ainsi, mais surtout parce qu'il est fondamental qu'en sortant de Poudlard vous soyez aptes à vous prémunir et à vous défendre, le cas échéant, contre les créatures et les sorciers mal intentionnés. »  
  
Pendant qu'elle parlait, les visages des élèves se détendirent peu à peu et prirent des mines concernées.   
  
- « Bien… Heu… Est-ce que quelqu'un a encore des questions ? »  
  
- « Vous êtes auror, c'est bien ça ? Avez vous déjà … Vous savez … Tué quelqu'un ? Au cours de votre service, je veux dire », demanda Ernie Mac Millan.  
  
Tonks paru décontenancée par la question et fronça les sourcils.   
  
- « Non… Je ne me suis encore jamais retrouvée dans une situation qui m'aurait obligée à prendre la vie du suspect. J'avoue que c'est quelque chose qui m'a toujours effrayée et avec laquelle je ne suis pas en accord dans mon travail. Les aurors ont la permission de tuer lorsque le suspect oppose une résistance exceptionnelle et extrême. Mais je me suis toujours demandée comment distinguer ce genre de situations dans la pratique. C'est pourquoi, je préfère me passer de cette permission. »  
  
Un grand silence flottait dans la classe. Les élèves semblaient songeurs.  
  
- « Bon ! Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, je vais vous demander de prendre un rouleau de parchemin et de noter les matières que vous voudrez voir cette année, les choses qui vous semblent importantes. »   
  
Harry prit une minute pour réfléchir. Le mot géant se dessina dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas les mêmes craintes que Rogue à leur égard, mais il fallait bien admettre que même lorsqu'un géant n'est pas déterminé à vous tuer, il reste un sérieux danger pour votre vie. « Ce serait bien que l'on ait les moyens de les neutraliser », se dit-il.   
  
Puis, il tenta de trouver d'autres choses utiles. Ce n'était pas facile, il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de noms de sorts en dehors de ceux qu'il pratiquait déjà. Puis, il décida de suivre un autre raisonnement. Il était sûr que tôt ou tard il rencontrerait à nouveau des mages noirs. Mais de quoi aurait-il besoin quand le moment serait venu ? Que lui avait-il manqué lors des précédents affrontements. Alors une foule d'idées se bousculèrent dans son cerveau.   
  
Vingt minutes plus tard Tonks ramassa les feuilles avec un sortilège d'attraction. Toutefois, elle devait être encore un peu nerveuse car son sort fut si efficace que tous les rouleaux de parchemin lui arrivèrent à toute volée dans la figure. Elle surpassa alors son embarra et entreprit de vérifier le niveau de la classe. Ils passèrent donc le restant du cours à revoir des sorts de défense comme celui de Stupéfixion et Tonks ne donna de devoir qu'à ceux qui éprouvaient encore des difficultés.   
  
Après le cours, Harry, Ron et Hermione restèrent en classe afin de glisser un mot d'encouragement à leur nouveau professeur et de l'aider à ranger un peu. Neville quant à lui, partit à la recherche de son badge.  
  
- « C'est une bonne idée de nous faire des leçons à la carte », dit gentiment Hermione. « Les enseignants moldus sont persuadés que les élèves apprennent mieux s'ils sont actifs et impliqués dans leur étude ».  
  
- « Merci Hermione… Je suis tellement nerveuse et maladroite. Je n'ai jamais été très à l'aise pour parler en public. »  
  
- « Ca viendra », l'assura Hermione. Ron et Harry l'encouragèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
- « J'aurais préféré que Rémus soit là pour le premier cours. Mais il avait du travail dans le parc. Toujours la sécurité du collège, vous comprenez. Enfin… Il a promis de m'aider pour les travaux pratiques. Bon je dois vous laisser maintenant. J'ai encore une foule de chose à préparer avant d'aller manger », déclara-t-elle en voyant que la classe était en ordre.  
  
Avant de se rendre au réfectoire, Harry rapporta le formulaire des cours à option au professeur McGonagall qui par chance, se trouvait dans son bureau.  
  
- « Finalement, quelles options as-tu choisies ? », demanda Ron.   
  
- « Et bien… J'ai pris 'Réflexes Elémentaires de Défense et d'Esquive en Duel', 'Secours et Premiers Soins Magiques' et 'Gestion du Monde de la Sorcellerie'. »  
  
- « Coool ! On sera tous ensembles dans ce cas », répondit Ron.  
  
Les trois amis se dirigèrent ensuite vers la grande salle où il retrouvèrent Neville.   
  
- « Regardez ! J'ai retrouvé mon badge ! », s'écria-t-il en les voyant arriver. « Luna Lovegood me l'a rapporté, elle l'a trouvé en dessous d'un banc en Potions. Elle m'a même donné un truc pour ne plus l'égarer. Vous voyez ??? C'est un sort de Glue Permanente ! Ainsi mon badge restera sur ma robe quoiqu'il arrive !»   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Le repas de midi fut délicieux. Harry reprit deux fois des croquettes et des côtes d'agneau grillées. Il allait mordre à pleines dents un éclair au chocolat, lorsqu'un hibou grand duc déposa une lettre à côté de son assiette.   
  
Harry la décacheta et lu :  
  
Je désirerais te voir dans mon bureau après les cours.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews ^^ Bonne, heureuse et magique année 2004 à tous ;)  
  
Alixe : Mais de rien, c'était avec plaisir. Une très bonne année 2004 à toi aussi (très en retard).   
  
Bubblejoyce: Je suis désolée de t'avoir frustrée pendant une si longue période. J'espère que tu as trouvé assez de Griffondor en toi ^^ Voici la suite. Merci pour ta jolie review, je m'en sens indigne vu mes délais de mises à jour (toute rouge). Tu as raison pour les mots, c'est bien utile d'avoir un vocabulaire étendu pour écrire.  
  
Dega : Et bien voilà, tu l'as découvert. C'est génial que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu passeras me faire un petit coucou de temps en temps. Oui Harry change c'est indéniable. Mais bon ... Comme tout changement ça prend du temps et puis il reste quand même en partie lui-même. ;)   
  
Dark Queen Balkis: C'est vrai je ne suis pas sympa avec Harry. Avec Rogue non plus d'ailleurs. Mais je crois qu'effectivement il y a encore bien des épreuves qui l'attendent. Et puis sans la rivalité Malefoy et Rogue contre Harry, ce ne serait plus vraiment HP ^^   
  
vraiment HP ^^ Mais tu sais ... Harry s'amurera quand même un peu dans ce pseudo 6ème tome. Just wait et see comme on dit ;)   
  
Elehyn : Coucou Elehyn ^^ (haaa je ne m'y ferai jamais à ce changement de speudo ^^). Je suis vraiment désolée pour les délais, j'espère que Candy ne m'arrachera pas mes bras que je puisse écrire le chapitre 12 et les suivants ^^ Tu auras encore besoin de chocolat aux noisettes cette fois, je pense ;)  
  
Pour Draco ... oui c'est vrai, il n'ose pas s'en prendre à plus fort que lui. Il calcule bien disons. Mais il sait où ça fait mal tu verras.  
  
Pour les parents de Neville... heu ... Just wait and see.  
  
Pour Hagrid tu l'apprends dans ce chapitre.   
  
Pour l'interdiction d'aller à Pré au lard ... oui c'est justifié mais il y aura des compensations t'inquiète.   
  
Merci d'avoir rit de mes petites traits d'humour^^  
  
Pour Tonks je ne peux rien te dire j'en dirai trop. Wait and see encore une fois.  
  
Merci pour cette longue review (tu peux toujours tenter le guiness book ^^) Allez bizz et à bientôt! Une merveilleuse année à toi aaussi ;)  
  
Hermichocos : Voici la suite, j'espère être mois cruelle à l'avenir(mais bon ... j'essaie d'entretenie le suspense entre les chapitres ;p ). ^^ Il y a encore un bon passage avec Rogue cette fois. C'est qu'il en a gros sur la patate, le pauvre (lol!)  
  
Podoria : Merci, merci, merci ^^ Pour la crédibilité de l'histoire je fais ce que je peux, mais c'est vrai que j'y tiens. Pour l'expérience d'hypnose et celle de charme, c'est oublier un mois de janvier overbooké (cours même le samedi, boulot, rangement, ...). Mais me voici de retour et en forme ! 


	12. Chapitre 12 : La campagne

Disclaimer: j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Ce Chapitre est un peu plus triste que les précédents, selon moi. C'est pourquoi cela m'a pris pas mal de temps pour l'écrire. Bizarrement je trouve plus difficile d'écrire les choses tristes tout restant crédibles que d'écrire des choses marrantes ou étonnantes ou à suspens. Enfin bon ... Promis je me rattraperai pour le chapitre suivant. Bisous.  
  
Chapitre 12: La campagne  
  
L'après-midi se déroula assez rapidement. Quand ils arrivèrent à la cabane d'Hagrid, celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie du professeur Lupin. Crocdur était allongé dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là et somnolait. Rémus Lupin fit un petit clin d'œil à l'attention d'Harry. Hagrid quant à lui, avait l'air exténué. De grosses cernes d'un bleu violacé encerclaient ces yeux. Il prit la parole tandis que le groupe des Serpentards les rejoignait.  
  
- « Tout le monde est là ? », demanda-t-il de sa grosse voix rocailleuse. « Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons parler des serpencendres. Je ne les trouve pas très passionnants mais bon ...  
  
On entendit une exclamation moqueuse s'élever du groupe des Serpentards.   
  
- « On a peut-être une chance de tous terminer ce cours indemnes aujourd'hui, dans ce cas », lança Draco.   
  
C'était un fait, Hagrid avait toujours eu un goût particulier pour les gros animaux sauvages et souvent dangereux, comme les chiens à trois têtes et les dragons. Mais lorsque Draco avait été blessé par un hippogriffe (le seul accident qu'il n'y avait jamais eu), c'était lui qui avait provoqué l'incident en négligeant les instructions de l'enseignant.  
  
Lupin fit signe à Draco de se taire.  
  
  
  
- « Mais le ministère veut que Poudlard vous heu … », poursuivit Hagrid avant de s'interrompre pour regarder un bout de parchemin qu'il se mit à lire. « Le ministère veut vous sensibiliser aux dangers qu'ils représentent pour tout foyer de la communauté magique. Le professeur Lupin a gentiment accepté de venir vous montrer comment débusquer et neutraliser un serpencendre. Mais avant ça… heu … (Il jeta à nouveau un œil sur le bout de parchemin). Ha oui ! Un peu de théorie. Qui peut me dire ce que sont les serpencendres ? »  
  
Harry ne fut pas surpris de voir qu'à sa droite, Hermione avait levé la main à la vitesse de l'éclair.   
  
- « Hermione ? », questionna Hagrid.  
  
- « Le serpencendre est une sorte de serpent gris qui naît des feux magiques qu'on laisse sans surveillance. Cette bête n'est pas plus dangereuse qu'un serpent ordinaire. Ce sont ces œufs qui représentent un danger si on ne les repère pas à temps. »  
  
- « Très bien ! Dix points pour Gryffondor. Heu … Ha oui, la démonstration !», dit Hagrid en étouffant un bâillement. « Que tout le monde se place devant les fenêtres de la maison. »  
  
Malefoy émit un nouveau ricanement dans lequel on perçut les mots 'taudis' et 'chenil pour hippogriffes'.  
  
- « Voilà, regardez bien le professeur Lupin. Vous devrez ensuite rendre heu … (nouveau coup d'œil à son morceau de parchemin) deux rouleaux de parchemin sur ce que vous aurez retenu. »  
  
Les élèves se serrèrent donc devant les fenêtres de la hutte, hormis quelques élèves de Serpentard dont Draco qui restèrent légèrement en retrait. Le professeur Lupin entra dans la chaumière, un pot à la main. Les étudiants le virent allumer un feu à l'aide de sa baguette, et il y jeta une grosse poignée de ce qu'Harry identifia comme de la poudre de cheminette. Le professeur ressortit aussitôt et referma la porte d'entrée.   
  
- « Bon… Maintenant, observez bien les flammes. C'est une question de temps, mais vu la quantité de poudre utilisée, ça ne devrait pas tarder », les informa-t-il en enfilant des gants en peau de dragon.   
  
Malefoy mit encore un peu plus de distance entre lui et la maisonnette, comme s'il craignait une explosion. Ils patientèrent quelques minutes en silence. N'était-ce la lueur des flammes dans la cheminée, la pièce était relativement sombre.   
  
Tout à coup, Harry le vit : un mince serpent gris clair se glissa rapidement hors des flammes et alla se cacher sous l'énorme lit de Hagrid. Harry aperçut l'éclat flamboyant de ses yeux écarlates avant qu'il ne disparaisse.   
  
- « C'est le moment ! », déclara Lupin.   
  
Il ouvrit la porte, entra et se dirigea vers le lit, suivi du garde-chasse. Tout le monde pouvait voir une traînée de cendres partant de la cheminée et menant jusqu'au lit. Hagrid déplaça le meuble sans effort, découvrant la bestiole ainsi que plusieurs œufs rouges qui commençaient à dégager de la fumée. Lupin stupéfixia le serpent, ramassa les œufs et sortit précipitamment de la maison. Dehors, il les déposa dans un seau en fer.  
  
- « Voici l'un des sorts que vous devrez apprendre à maîtriser cette année. Il sert entre autres à neutraliser ces œufs », les informa-t-il. Il pointa sa baguette sur un œuf et dit : « Celeritas Gelare ! ».   
  
Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois afin de congeler chaque œuf, en expliquant que la rapidité était cruciale et qu'ils s'entraîneraient d'abord sur des objets moins dangereux. Un murmure s'éleva alors du groupe des élèves de Serpentard.   
  
- « Oui ? », fit Hagrid.  
  
Harry remarqua que Draco donnait un coup de coude à Pansy Parkinson.  
  
- « Qu'arrive-t-il si on ne gèle pas un œuf de serpencendre? », interrogea Pansy avec appréhension.   
  
- « Et bien, en fait, il se met à émettre un bruit de vieille bouilloire, il fume de plus en plus, dégage une forte chaleur et finit par prendre feu pour laisser sortir le jeune serpencendre », raconta Hagrid. Il avait l'air ennuyé qu'il n'y ait pas plus de crocs ni de tentacules dans l'histoire. « Et puis bien sûr, tous les objets qui se trouvent autour de l'œuf risquent s'enflammer », ajouta-t-il après un bref coup d'œil à son parchemin.  
  
Le cours se termina par l'observation des œufs gelés pendant laquelle Hagrid attira Harry et ses amis à part et leur donna des nouvelles de Grawp. Lupin s'éclipsa à ce moment. Il avait sans doute des choses urgentes à faire.  
  
- « Il a appris quelques mots supplémentaires cet été », dit-il fièrement. En fait, je crois qu'il s'ennuyait l'année passée. Il devait manquer d'activité. Mais depuis qu'il a remarqué les centaures, il a l'air de se plaire beaucoup dans la forêt interdite (Hermione fit un drôle de bruit). Je lui ai parlé de 'Niêrk' ce matin. Vous savez ? La nouvelle géante. J'espère vraiment qu'ils s'entendront. »  
  
- « Au fait, Hagrid, je pensais que le ministère avait renoncé à intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard ? », demanda Hermione assez inquiète.   
  
- « Ho oui ! Mais ça c'est différent. C'est juste un coup de publicité pour le département de régulation des créatures magiques et celui des accidents magiques. Ils ont voulu montrer qu'ils s'efforcent de protéger les gens. Mais ils ont mieux à faire selon moi. Dumbledore pense la même chose, même s'il a jugé que ce n'était pas une leçon inutile. Enfin bon … Rassurez-vous, dès le prochain cours nous verrons des créatures nettement plus intéressantes. J'ai tout de même pris un peu de temps cet été pour vous en dénicher de belles », les informa Hagrid.   
  
- « Ho ! Mais ce n'était pas si inintéressant », fit Hermione qui n'avait pas trop l'air rassuré par ces propos.   
  
- « C'est gentil, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'être un bon professeur quand je dois suivre ce qui est marqué dans un livre ou sur un parchemin officiel », dit-il.  
  
Ils quittèrent le semi-géant après lui avoir fait promettre de les tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passerait dans la forêt.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
Plus tard, dans la serre numéro 3, le professeur Chourave leur parla des différents types de terreaux qu'il fallait mélanger pour cultiver des 'Chaponrouges', une sorte de petite plante à fleurs vermeilles qui dégageaient une odeur de galette au beurre.  
  
La lumière de jour commençait à baisser lorsque les élèves rentrèrent au château. Harry laissa ses amis et se rendit à l'escalier en spirale qui menait au bureau du directeur avec lequel il avait rendez-vous.  
  
- « Sorbet citron ? Fizzwizzbizz ? Dragées surprises ? heu …. », fit Harry en regrettant que Dumbledore n'ait pas précisé le mot de passe dans sa lettre. « Chocogrenouille ? »   
  
La lourde porte pivota lui laissant le passage. Le vieux mage se trouvait assis à son bureau et consultait une série de documents.  
  
  
  
- « Hum hum … Vous avez demandé à me voir professeur ? », demanda Harry.  
  
- « Ho… Oui. Re-bonjour, Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à te consacrer ce matin. J'étais au beau milieu de négociations avec le Ministre pour qu'il accepte de revoir la réglementation anti-loups-garous. Mais ce n'est pas pour te parler de ça que je t'ai convoqué, je le crains. Il s'agit d'une affaire plus douloureuse, mais il me semble qu'il est de mon devoir de t'en faire part.   
  
- « De quoi s'agit-il ? », le questionna Harry, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer.   
  
- « Et bien… Il s'agit de formalités administratives te concernant. Ton parrain était, comme tu le sais déjà, ton tuteur légal. Or, le ministère le considérait, et le considère malheureusement encore, comme un criminel et un fugitif. Il n'a donc jamais eu l'occasion de désigner officiellement qui le remplacerait auprès de toi en cas de disparition.   
  
- « Ho… », murmura Harry. Il avait plus ou moins réussi à passer quelques jours sans penser à Sirius. Ces questions administratives lui ramenaient la triste réalité en pleine figure. Il déglutit. Cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant. La douleur était toujours aussi vive.   
  
- « Je sais qu'il aurait choisi les Weasley sans hésiter pour devenir tes tuteurs. Mais vu les circonstances, je ne peux permettre cela. » Harry lança un regard de protestation en direction de Dumbledore. « Ho, ne te méprends pas. C'est une famille admirable qui aurait fait de merveilleux tuteurs et si les choses étaient différentes, j'aurais été heureux de les aider dans leur démarche d'adoption. Ils ont d'ailleurs vivement protesté quand je leur ai annoncé ma décision. Ils arguaient du fait que leur implication dans l'Ordre faisait déjà d'eux des cibles privilégiées et que devenir tes parents adoptifs ne changerait pas grand chose. »  
  
Dumbledore marqua une pause. Il avait les traits tirés et Harry pouvait se rendre compte que lui parler de tout cela lui était pénible.   
  
- « Mais il faut que tu comprennes … Tu ne dois pas donner d'autres prises sur toi à Voldemort. Je suis conscient que tout cela te semble horrible et inhumain. Mais tant que Voldemort sera là, quiconque te sera publiquement attaché constituera une cible pour lui et ses mangemorts. Il essaiera de se servir de ces personnes pour t'atteindre. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il vaudrait mieux que je sois temporairement ton tuteur légal. Ce sera plus difficile pour les mangemorts de s'en prendre à moi. »   
  
Harry se rappela qu'il s'était promis de ne plus perdre aucune des personnes qu'il aimait. En un sens, c'était mieux ainsi. S'il avait une personne que les mages noirs craignaient, c'était bien Dumbledore.   
  
Devant son silence résigné, Dumbledore poursuivit.  
  
- « Il y a également autre chose Harry. Il faudrait que tu signes ces documents. Il s'agit de l'héritage que Sirius te laisse. »  
  
Dumbledore lui tendit une liasse de parchemins qu'Harry signa les yeux vitreux, sans en avoir pris connaissance. Ces nouvelles et l'atmosphère du bureau lui causaient un mal être qu'il luttait pour refouler. Il se leva et sortit. Dumbledore ne fit rien pour le retenir, respectant probablement le deuil de son élève.  
  
Harry rentra directement à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il traversa la pièce en direction des dortoirs mais Katie Bell vint à sa rencontre et lui barra la route.  
  
- « Harry ! Félicitations pour ta nomination comme capitaine de l'équipe ! »  
  
- « Ho ! Merci », répondit-il le regard toujours dans le vague. Puis, comme elle ne le laissait toujours pas passer, il se rendit compte qu'elle semblait attendre quelque chose de lui. « Heu … Je… J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas… Je veux dire… Je pensais que c'était toujours au joueur le plus ancien de l'équipe que le poste était confié. »  
  
Katie émit un petit rire cristallin devant son embarra.  
  
- « Ne t'en fait pas. C'est très bien comme ça. En fait, pour tout te dire Mrs McGonagall m'a proposé devenir capitaine, mais j'ai refusé. Bien sûr, ça m'aurait beaucoup plu, mais … Pas l'année des ASPICS. J'ai bien observé Angelina l'année passée et je n'ai pas ses nerfs. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais mener les deux de front. Par contre, si tu as besoin d'aide, je te donnerai un coup de main avec plaisir. »  
  
- « Et bien… Oui. Je pense que ce serait bien. De toute façon, j'aurai besoin de l'avis de l'équipe pour les sélections. Il faudra réserver le terrain d'ailleurs. Que penses-tu de … »  
  
- « Demain ? J'ai déjà demandé à Mrs McGonagall de nous signer le papier de réservation. Plus vite les sélections auront eu lieu, plus vite nous pourrons commencer les entraînements. Et ce ne sera jamais assez tôt. Il y a tout de même quatre nouveaux joueurs à intégrer à l'équipe. »  
  
Elle lui tendit le parchemin signé de la main de la directrice adjointe.  
  
Harry se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Tandis que Katie lui faisait un clin d'œil et s'éloignait, Harry se dépêcha de monter les escaliers vers son dortoir.   
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
Cette nuit-là, Harry rêva de quidditch. Il inspectait les conditions climatiques et le terrain de l'école avant un match quand il aperçut un grand chien noir au poil hirsute s'ébattre sur la pelouse. Non… Il ne s'ébattait pas. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait une issue de tous côtés, comme si le terrain était clos par une invisible barrière. Harry remarqua alors une chose étrange : les anneaux des goals se multipliaient et prenaient peu à peu la forme de visages féroces et accusateurs. Ces têtes d'hommes et de femmes se mirent ensuite à vociférer.  
  
- « Sale traître ! »  
  
- « Assassin ! »  
  
- « Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites bagnard ! Pensais-tu vraiment pouvoir échapper toujours au sort qui attend tous les criminels ? »  
  
- « Alors c'est toi qui m'as tué ? Je me demande comment tu t'y es pris. Je n'ai vu aucune arme. C'est arrivé si vite… J'étais simplement en train de faire du lèche-vitrines et puis, plus rien. Peu importe… Tu auras l'éternité pour t'en repentir », lança un homme qui devait sûrement être un moldu.  
  
- « Mon fils ! », pleurnicha le visage joufflu d'une dame. « Il m'a pris mon unique enfant. Il était seul et sans défense. »   
  
D'autres visages continuaient à apparaître autour du terrain de quidditch, tous plus menaçants et vengeurs que les autres. Leurs cris et leurs insultes tourbillonnaient autour du pauvre animal et s'élevaient dans un tumulte assourdissant. Le grand chien noir avait renoncé à fuir. Il s'était couché sur le flanc et s'était couvert la tête de ses pattes comme pour protéger ses oreilles. Si Harry avait pu s'approcher, il l'aurait sûrement entendu glapir de douleur.   
  
Soudain les visages devinrent des silhouettes fantomatiques et plongèrent toutes à la fois sur la malheureuse bête acculée. On n'entendit plus qu'un hurlement à la mort.  
  
- « SIRIUS ! », cria Harry en s'éveillant en sursaut.   
  
Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur. Ron le regardait la mine inquiète. Les ronflements de Dean, Seamus et Neville lui parvenaient des autres coins de la pièce. Son cri ne les avait pas réveillés.  
  
- « Harry ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? Cela fait une demi-heure que tu t'agites et gémis dans ton sommeil. Que t'arrive-t-il ? »  
  
- « Je … Rien », répondit-il. Il n'avait pas envie de raconter son rêve de peur qu'on le prenne une fois de plus pour une personne fragile voire complètement dingue.   
  
- « Ho, allez, ne me raconte pas d'histoires. Pas à moi ! », chuchota Ron sur un ton de reproche. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ce genre de rêves, n'est-ce pas ? »  
  
- « Non c'est vrai », admit Harry après quelques secondes de silence. « Mais au fait… que fais-tu debout ? Tu n'as pas le sommeil si léger d'habitude. » Un ronflement particulièrement sonore ponctua la fin de sa phrase.   
  
- « J'avais un petit creux », dit Ron en pointant une boîte de gâteaux vide sur sa table de chevet. « Selon Hermione, c'est très mauvais de reprendre trois fois du dessert avant d'aller dormir. Mais tu sais – on entendit un bruit d'estomac très actif – il est peut-être important ton rêve. Je crois que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore. Après tout, tes cauchemars ont déjà sauvé une vie. »  
  
Harry réfléchit. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'en parler. Il avait l'impression que cela rendrait ses rêves encore plus réels.   
  
- « Peut-être… Je verrai bien demain matin. Je vais mieux maintenant », mentit-il. Tu peux te rendormir, je t'assure. »  
  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, quand Ron se fut assoupi, Harry était encore oppressé par les mêmes questions. Celles-ci le tinrent éveillé toute la nuit. Ces cauchemars prenaient-ils corps quelque part pour de vrai ? Sirius avait-il des ennuis là où il se trouvait ?  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _   
  
  
  
Le soleil pointait à l'horizon quand Harry descendit dans la salle commune. Personne n'était encore levé. Il se rappela alors que c'était le week-end. Un nouvel avis était affiché sur leur panneau : 'Sélections de l'équipe de quidditch, aujourd'hui à 14 heures'. Harry sortit sans attendre ses amis. Il avait envie d'être un peu seul. Il réveilla la Grosse Dame en empruntant le passage vers le couloir. Celle-ci protesta dans un bâillement. Le week-end, elle avait bien le droit de faire la grasse matinée tout de même ».   
  
Harry descendit au réfectoire. Il n'avait encore aucun élève dans la salle. Des elfes de maison habillés d'un torchon frappé de l'écusson de Poudlard, étaient à l'ouvrage. Il consulta sa montre : elle indiquait six heures. Il s'approcha de la table des Gryffondors. Quand les elfes qui nettoyaient la salle l'aperçurent, elles lui demandèrent avec leur habituel dévouement, s'il désirait prendre son petit déjeuner. Harry n'avait pas vraiment faim, mais il accepta, espérant ainsi pouvoir tenir la matinée et rester à l'écart des autres étudiants. Il pourrait peut-être avoir quelques minutes de répit. Peut-être même pourrait-il penser à quelques épreuves de sélection pour les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe. Les elfes l'installèrent comme un petit prince lui proposant tour à tour des crêpes, du riz au lait, des céréales, des muffins, des tartines grillées, des croissants au beurre et des petits pains au sésame tout juste sortis du four. Comme ils déposaient tout cela sur la table, Harry vit entrer Hedwige. Elle lui apportait la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry avait décidé de renouveler son abonnement. Il jeta un œil à la une : 'Le Ministère s'enfonce et tente d'étouffer les rumeurs de chaos'.  
  
« Depuis l'annonce du retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, le Ministère était resté avare de déclarations rassurantes. Le Ministre avait même délégué la relations publiques à un jeune assistant sans expérience, Perceval Weasley, pensant sans doute que ses fonctions le mettaient au-dessus de toutes obligations et responsabilités vis-à-vis de nos concitoyens. Mr Weasley avait récemment démentit les informations qui signalaient la présence de nundu sur le continent africain, de même que le déplacement de groupes de géants vers nos territoires. La Gazette avait pourtant apporté des témoignages dignes de crédits.   
  
Aujourd'hui, grâce à l'un des employés du ministère qui a désiré conserver son anonymat, nous prenons connaissance d'un rapport alarmant. Selon lui, les activités de contrebande de substances magiques illicites ont grimpé en flèche malgré les contrôles renforcés des aurors. Ceux-ci seraient complètement dépassés par les événements. Les substances les plus prisées par les contrebandiers et les receleurs sont celles qui fournissent de meilleures défenses contre les sortilèges ou les créatures magiques comme par exemple la fourrure de demiguise (couramment utilisée pour tisser les capes d'invisibilité), la corne, la queue et le liquide d'éruptif (dont on peut fabriquer des potions explosives), la peau de grapcorne et de manticore (qui sont particulièrement résistantes), le sang de re'em ainsi que celui de la salamandre(qui offre pour l'un, une force sans égale et l'autre un puissant reconstituant).   
  
A ce problème s'ajoute celui de la contrefaçon. En effet, des dizaines de plaintes ont déjà été déposées par des sorciers qui disent avoir acheté divers ingrédients magiques à prix fort et n'avoir remarqué qu'ensuite ils avaient été roulés sur la qualité de la marchandise. Imaginez un peu, chers lecteurs, que vous croyant protégés par une peau de grapcorne, vous vous mesuriez à une créature classée XXXX…   
  
De plus, le même employé du ministère nous apprend encore que le nombre d'attaques de loups-garous et de vampires se sont multipliées ces derniers mois. Ste Mangouste craint d'ailleurs une pénurie de lits disponibles.   
  
A neuf mois des élections, la crédibilité du Ministre est plus que jamais mise à mal. »  
  
- « Des élections ? », s'exclama tout haut Harry. Il y allait donc y avoir des élections ? En cette période si agitée ?   
  
Il attrapa un muffin et sortit dans le parc pour éplucher le journal à son aise. Il contenait un nombre impressionnant d'articles qui critiquaient le ministère. Plus rien ne fonctionnait correctement. La Gazette allait jusqu'à affirmer que certains fonctionnaires étaient corrompus. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur un petit article à côté duquel se trouvait sa photo. Il était intitulé 'Le survivant hérite une seconde fois'. La nausée le prit quand il lut les quelques lignes qui suivaient le titre.  
  
« Les Potter avaient déjà laissé à leur fils une somme considérable qui le mettait à l'abri jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Celle-ci avait encore grossi lorsque le survivant était sorti vainqueur du tournoi des trois sorciers. Il sera désormais le sorcier le plus riche de Grande Bretagne puisque le criminel Sirius Black lui lègue contre toute attente, la coquette somme de deux millions de gallions. Gageons que dans quelques années, les jeunes filles se battront pour le titre de Mrs Potter. »   
  
- « Comment osent-ils ! », s'écria-t-il, tremblant de fureur. Il chiffonna le journal en fit une grosse boulette de papier et la balança dans le lac. Le calamar géant l'attrapa au vol avant qu'elle ne touche l'eau.  
  
- « Hé là ! Un peu de respect pour la nature jeune homme ! », le gronda Lupin qui faisait une ronde dans le parc. « Que dirait Hagrid ? »   
  
- « Je… Désolé. C'est juste que … Ces saletés de journalistes… Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'écrire des horreurs. »   
  
- « Ho ! Je vois. Tu veux marcher un peu avec moi ? »  
  
Harry acquiesça. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence. Harry se calma peu à peu.   
  
- « Quand ont lieu les sélections de votre équipe ? », demanda le professeur Lupin.   
  
- « Cet après-midi ».  
  
- « Tu as des idées d'épreuves ? »  
  
- « Non, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y penser. Dis c'est vrai qu'il va y avoir des élections ? »  
  
- « Normalement, oui. C'est prévu pour dans neuf mois. Mais on ne connaît pas encore les candidats. En tout cas, une chose est à peu près sûre : Cornélius Fudge ne risque pas d'être réélu. Et la presse ne le ménage pas. Au fait, que fais-tu dehors si tôt ? »  
  
- « Ho ben … Je n'arrivais plus à dormir », répondit Harry. « J'ai fait un cauchemar », révéla-t-il après que Lupin lui ait lancé un regard particulièrement pénétrant.  
  
Harry lui raconta son cauchemar ainsi que tous les autres.   
  
- « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais je pense que tu devrais en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Il aura sûrement une idée. J'y pense… Il pourrait peut-être rouvrir l'enquête sur ton parrain. S'il était prouvé aux yeux de tous qu'il était innocent, peut-être cesserais-tu de faire des cauchemars ? »  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit soulagé d'avoir parlé à quelqu'un de ses soucis. Mieux… Une petite lueur d'espoir s'était allumée dans son cœur. Il allait pouvoir faire quelque chose d'important pour son parrain. Il fallait que le monde sache qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qu'on avait injustement envoyé à Azkaban.  
  
Harry couru chez le directeur. Il traversa les couloirs en trombe, passant même au travers de Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, le fantôme de sa maison. Celui-ci manifesta son indignation, mais Harry était déjà loin. Il gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier en colimaçon et donna le mot de passe. Il trouva le directeur au saut du lit. Il avait à peine passé sa robe de chambre et ses lunettes étaient posées de travers sur son nez, ce qui n'empêcha pas Harry de lui expliquer le plus sérieusement du monde ses mauvais rêves et ce qu'il attendait de lui.  
  
- « C'est faisable », répondit Dumbledore après un instant de réflexion. «En fait, j'avais déposé cette demande de réouverture de l'enquête il y a deux ans. Mais le Ministre a sans doute étouffer cette affaire. Cela aurait soulevé trop de questions. J'écrirai au Magenmagot et au Département des Aurors aujourd'hui pour leur demander de reprendre et d'accélérer les recherches. Toutefois, je dois t'avertir que le ministère a beaucoup d'autres problèmes en ce moment et que sans les aveux de Peter Pettigrow, cela risque de prendre du temps. »  
  
Peu importe le temps que cela prendrait, se dit Harry en retournant à la salle commune où il raconta tout à ses amis. Il pensait que c'était son devoir de filleul, un point c'est tout.  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
L'après-midi s'annonçait belle. Le soleil était de la partie et le vent n'était pas trop fort. C'était l'idéal pour repérer les meilleurs candidats pour l'équipe. Harry avait consulté ses livres de quidditch pour trouver des idées d'épreuves à soumettre aux candidats. Ceux-ci devraient exécuter plusieurs figures en vol dont un looping. Ils devraient aussi éviter divers obstacles et les cognards tout en maintenant la meilleure vitesse possible, réaliser des passes, rattraper correctement le souaffle ainsi que taper et diriger les cognards dans la bonne direction.  
  
Vers 14 heures, les Gryffondors se rendirent au terrain de quidditch. Les candidats n'étaient pas très nombreux cette année. Les frères Crivey, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, McDonald Nathalie, Ginny Weasley et Parvati Patil se présentèrent aux épreuves.  
  
Katie proposa qu'on tire au sort l'ordre de passage, proposition qui fut adoptée par le capitaine. Parvati commença donc. Elle souhaitait devenir poursuiveuse. Elle réussit à rattraper quelques souaffles mais faillit tomber de son balais lorsqu'elle tenta le looping. Dennis et Colin Crivey qui se présentaient aux postes de batteurs n'avaient pas leur pareil pour taper sur les cognards mais Harry s'aperçut bien vite qu'ils les dirigeaient n'importe où et constituaient de vrai dangers publiques. Dean et Seamus se débrouillait un peu mieux, même si leur petit talent demandait à être entraîné. Comme elle s'était entraînée tout l'été sous le dôme, Ginny réussit les épreuves haut-là main. Finalement, la seule surprise de l'après-midi fut Nathalie. Harry ne la connaissait pas vraiment mais il fut vraiment épaté par son adresse et son aisance en vol.   
  
Harry, Katie et Ron se retirèrent pour les délibérations. Mrs McGonagall qui avait tenu à assister aux essais les rejoignit. A l'unanimité, il fut décidé que les nouveaux batteurs seraient Dean et Seamus et les nouvelles poursuiveuses Ginny et Nathalie.   
  
En apprenant la nouvelle, les frères Crivey firent contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et Harry les vit courir après Mrs McGonagall et s'entretenir avec elle tout le long du chemin menant au château. Parvati eut l'air boudeur le restant de la journée mais cela passa pratiquement inaperçu étant donné la petite fête surprise que Katie avait organisée en l'honneur des nouveaux membres de l'équipe. Ginny semblait ravie et pour le moment, les membres de l'équipe paraissaient s'apprécier mutuellement. Ils commenceraient leur entraînement dès la semaine prochaine, mais au moins Harry était rassuré sur un point : la relève était assurée.   
  
Le ventre rempli de bièraubeurre et de friandises, ils montèrent tous se coucher.   
  
Voici les réponses aux reviews ^^   
  
Alixe : Merci de continuer à m'encourager. Quant à moi je suis toujours aussi heureuse de recevoir vos reviews. Tout de suite on se sent moins face à son histoire. Ce que je trouve le plus agréable dans le fait d'écrire, c'est le fait de partager les histoires, en fait. Merci à vous tous de me donner cette possibilité.   
  
Bubblejoyce: Ton esprit n'est pas si tordu ^^ Arf ... Bah pour la lessive ça pourra faire l'objet d'un nouveau passage des aventures du courageux mais non moins malchanceux Neville (lol je suis cruelle là ^^).Merci d'être fidèle au poste et aussi merci pour ta patience d'ange (non non ce n'est absolument une insulte à ta nature Serpentard ^^).   
  
Dega : Voici la suite, j'espère que cela te plaira toujours.  
  
Dark Queen Balkis: Merci pour tes compliments.  
  
Elehyn : Non pas Candy, non ... Please (yeux de chiot battu lol). Ha ben pour le chocolat tu peux le stoker pour le moment puisqu'il n'y a pas de Sévérus dans ce chapitre (Non couché Candy, pas mordre, aïe! Non pas les oreilles non! lol).   
  
Pour les nouvelles options, oui je vais développer tout ça et expliquer de quoi il retourne. Un peu de patience. C'est que la 6ème année est très agitée, il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrait raconter. Là après ce chapitre 12, je peux à peu près dire que la trame générale est lancée. Mais à peu près seulement.  
  
Pour Malefoy ... Patience... C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Niêrk ^^  
  
Pour Tonks... Tu verras verras bien. Et le parchemin d'Harry... Ha il faudra que j'y repense. J'avoue que trouver des sujets de cours intéressants et variés n'est pas simple. Mais j'y réfléchirai. Je crois que Tonks en parlera sans doute à DD mais pas comme si elle devait forcément rapporter tout ce qu'il fait en classe. Ce sera plutôt comme ça en passant et pas nécessairement immédiatement. Et puis... On se doute maintenant que DD a ses propres sources d'informations lol.  
  
Ce chapitre contient un peu moins de suspens je trouve, parce que plus triste aussi. Mais bon ... C'était un passage obligé, pour planter le décors.  
  
Merci pour tes compliments.Ca m'aide toujours beaucoup qu'on me dise ce qu'on aimé en particulier, ou moins aimé, ect ... Et toi, on peut dire que tu me gâtes ^^ Tu es la championne des reviews lol (hum ... un bon éclair au chocolat ^^).  
  
Oui à bientôt pour le chapitre 13!Bizz  
  
Janulrich : Merci d'avoir laissé une review, voici la suite et puis bon appétit lol!;p  
  
Popov : Merci, merci. J'essaie d'écrire le plus souvent possible. Vraiment, je fais tout ce que je peux, mais c'est vrai que les délais de mise à jour sont toujours fort espacés. Je le regrette beaucoup. =^^= 


	13. Chapitre 13 : Un entraînement manqué

Disclaimer: j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Je vous demande pardon pour le long délai de mise à jour. Mon boulot, mes deux formations en cours du soir et ma vie de famille me laissent peu de temps libre. Toutefois, je continue à écrire ne vous inquiétez pas. Voici le chapitre 13. Bisous à tous ;)  
  
Alixe : Ben voilà, le prochain numéro est enfin arrivé. J'étais heureuse de pouvoir reprendre l'écriture. J'espère qu'on ne m'aura pas oubliée, mais si c'était le cas je comprendrais   
  
Dega : Merci pour ton petit mot. Ca m'encourage toujours beaucoup ;)  
  
Elehyn : Coucou ma grande Haaa Natalie (oui j'ai vérifié et en fait cela s'écrit sans H pour le personnage créé par JKR, c'est bizarre hein ? ). J'avais fait une liste de tous les persos par classe et maison. Et je voulais inclure ceux dont JKR n'avait pas encore parlé. Et puis j'ai pensé à toi, bien sûr Pour moi , les Dursleys comptent seulement en tant que protection. Mais Ils n'ont jamais été tuteurs de Harry puisque c'était le rôle de Sirius, hélas trop longtemps absent dans sa vie. J'espère qu'une jour il sera réhabilité. JKR si tu nous entends ... Pour les rves de Harry, je dirais une petite chose : Pour moi Sirius est mort et pour de bon, la magie ne changera rien à ça. Par contre, une chose est sûre, Sirius n'a pas tout réglé dans le monde des vivants. Pas étonant qu'il ne puisse partir en paix. Et Harry qui est la personne la plus proche de lui ressent tout cela. Plus de détails bientôt   
  
Mes amitiés à Candy ;) Gros bisous à toi  
  
Bubblejoyce : Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Tu vois bien que moi-même j'ai pris du retard dans ma fic. Je suis contente que mon chapitre triste sois bien passé. Oui j'ai lu les animaux fantastiques. Il est très pratique pour écrire des fictions ce petit livre. Si seulement JKR pouvais en écrire d'autres J'avou e que je n'ai pas encore réfléchi pour l'argent d'Harry, j'ai autres détails de l'intrigue à mettre en place mais, promis je le ferai Merci à toi pour ta gentillesse et ta patience ;)  
  
Mayreendalmrin, The Dark Queen : Merci Promis quand je serai en vacances je viendrai faire un tour sur vos fics. Pour le moment, j'ai du mal à suivre la mienne ==  
  
Yaotzin83 : Merci == Plus de descriptions ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ;) C'est vrai que lors de l'attaque une plume de phénix aurait été pratique. Toutefois, cette fois Dumbledore s'est déplacé pour plusieurs raisons : il voulait organiser les équipes et s'assurer qu'Harry ne bougerait pas de la maison. Cette perte de temps était nécessaire. Et puis, avant de se déplacer il avait déjà prévenu d'autres personnes pour secourir les blessés. Il ne les s donc pas abandonnés. Buck va rester au nouveau QG. Je crains qu'il ne puisse être innocenté avant longtemps. Mais Harry retournera s'en occuper dès qu'il pourra. Les sentiments de Ginny ... Bonne question... Comme j'écris du point de vue de Harry et n'en sait rien pour le moment... Mais c'est une affaire à suivre tout comme le couple de Ron et Hermione. Tu l'aura compris je ne compte pas faire une fiction à l'eau de rose et les hstoire d'amour se dérouleront au secont plan.   
  
Pour Ron ... Qui te dit qu'il n'est pas capable d'éprouver des sentiments forts ? C'est sûr ce n'est pas le garçon le plus sensible du livre. Mais malgré tout, il va mûrir comme les autres personnages. Et puis, les garçons réagissent souvent très vite quand ils sentent qu'ils sont sur le point de perdre quelqu'un à qui ils tiennent.   
  
Le grand Fol Oeil re-travaille pour le ministère. Il aide à former les jeunes recrues inexpérimentées et à limiter les dégâts. Tu le reverras avant la fin. Les cours de combats... Oui oui, ils arrivent. C'est vrai que Dumbledore aurait beaucoup à apporter aux élèves et à Harry en particulier. Patience... Tu verras. Et la montre ? Ben encore un peu de patience. Maintenant l'intrigue est bien en route je vais pouvoir creuser certains aspects plus en détails. Encore merci pour ta review !  
  
Popov : merci d'être passé quand même. Courage pour tes examens. ;)  
  
Vierge : Coucou voici la suite. Merci à toi pour le compliment   
  
La fourmi : Merci je suis toute rouge!  
  
Chapitre 13: Un entraînement manqu  
  
Le lendemain au petit déjeuner, Ron et Ginny reçurent une lettre de Fred et Georges. Ginny en fit la lecture à voix haute, tandis que son frère avalait sa troisième brioche à la confiture d'abricots.   
  
« Salut les étudiants !   
  
Pas trop dure la rentrée ? Nous compatissons à vos souffrances. Nous espérons que quelqu'un se chargera de prendre notre relève histoire d'égayer un peu la vie à Poudlard. D'ailleurs à ce propos, nous voudrions susciter quelques vocations. Il ne sera pas dit que les jumeaux Weasley laissent tomber l'art de la farce estudiantine dans l'oubli et la décadence. Bonne nouvelle ! Nos négociations avec Honeydukes sont un franc succès. Nos inventions seront donc très bientôt disponibles à Pré-au-lard.   
  
Toutefois, nous avons appris avec consternation que les sorties n'étaient pas autorisées cette année (Dumbledore n'a pas accepté de revenir sur sa décision malgré notre offre plus que généreuse de consommation gratuite et à volonté de sorbets citron pendant une année entière !). Mais qu'à cela ne tienne : si les étudiants dépressifs ne peuvent venir à nous, nous irons vers eux.   
  
Voici donc quelques bons de commandes et échantillons à distribuer autour de vous quand Rusard aura le dos tourné. Merci de nous aider à susciter des vocations de farceurs et d'empêcheurs de s'ennuyer en rond. Nous avons indiqué nos coordonnées sur chaque bon de commande. N'oubliez pas de préciser à tous nos clients potentiels que nous ne vendons pas seulement d'excellentes farces et attrapes, mais aussi un service 'après vente et conseils' pour une utilisation optimale des produits. Nous restons également ouvert à toutes leurs suggestions. »  
  
- « Ho, ces deux-là ! », grommela Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. « Ils pensent vraiment que vous n'aurez que cela à faire ? » Comme personne ne l'approuvait, elle s'empara de la Gazette qu'elle venait de recevoir et commença à la parcourir frénétiquement.   
  
« Sinon, nous sommes toujours très occupés Où-Vous-Savez. Nos parents et amis vont bien, Buck aussi. Bill accourt comme un toutou bien dressé à chaque nouveau caprice ou malaise nauséeux de Fleur. Percy croule sous les interviews et les réactions des lecteurs de la Gazette. Ce week-end, il était au bord de la jaunisse, mais ses symptômes ont disparus comme par enchantement après une réunion en tête-à-tête avec son patron. Nous pensons qu'il nous cache quelque chose car il est revenu plusieurs fois Où-Vous-Savez pour travailler au calme. Nous l'avons surpris en train de se regarder parler dans le miroir. Enfin bref, du Percy tout craché. »   
  
Ginny et Ron retinrent un gloussement.  
  
« Nous comptons sur vous pour nos bons de commandes. En retour, nous ne serons pas ingrats, vous aurez droit à 5% des bénéfices des commandes provenant de Poudlard.   
  
A bientôt  
  
Fred et Georges  
  
PS : Maman nous demande de vous rappeler à tous de bien vous habiller quand vous jouez au quidditch (nous supposons que vous serez pris/repris dans l'équipe). Elle dit que le vent est frais là-haut et qu'on s'y enrhume facilement (Inutile de discuter avec elle, nous avons déjà essayé : peine perdue. Elle n'entend strictement rien à l'aérodynamique. Pourtant, comment voulez-vous conserver une vitesse compétitive si vous vous cachez sous une montagne de pulls ?).   
  
PPS : Remettez le bonjour à Harry de notre part, dites-lui qu'il aura toujours droit à un tarif « client privilégié » quand il aura besoin de nos services. D'ailleurs, nous nous demandons s'il est satisfait de nos échantillons.   
  
PPPS : Maman ne sait rien au sujet des bons de commandes, pas un mot là-dessus dans vos lettres, sinon elle nous accuserait de vouloir vous faire renvoyer. »  
  
Ron avait immédiatement commencé à distribuer discrètement bons de commandes et échantillons sous le regard amusé de Ginny (qui rangea les siens pour plus tard) et sous celui d'Hermione, scandalisée. Il était en train d'en refiler aux frères Crivey quand celle-ci le réprimanda.  
  
- « Non mais vraiment, Ron … Tu as vu de quoi tes frères étaient capables l'année passée, non ? »  
  
- « Ben oui, justement ! C'est un peu grâce à eux qu'on s'est débarrassé de cette vieille folle de harpie. »  
  
En effet, le professeur Umbridge avait presque réussi à rendre la vie à Azkaban plus joyeuse et enviable que celle à Poudlard. Aussi, son départ du collège avait été fêté en grande pompe.   
  
- « Oui bon … Je ne te parle pas de ça. D'abord, c'est différent cette année. Et puis, tu ne connais pas l'effet de ces échantillons. Et si quelqu'un tombait malade ? »  
  
A ce moment, Malefoy passa près de leur table. Il tenait l'édition de la Gazette de la veille en main.   
  
- « Alors Potter ? Toujours en quête de nouveaux fans ? C'est bizarre, mais même riche tu n'attires pas des masses de donzelles. Les journalistes ont dû se tromper. Même Cho a renoncé. Tant mieux pour elle, d'ailleurs. »  
  
- « En ce qui te concerne par contre, il est certain que ce n'est pas pour ta fortune que Pansy te suit partout. … A moins qu'elle n'ait pas lu l'édition de ce matin », réagit Hermione en baissant son journal pour le regarder dans les yeux. De l'ironie perçait dans son regard.   
  
Elle agita la gazette sous le nez de Draco et celui-ci verdi de rage.  
  
- « Donne-moi ça immédiatement, la Sang-de-Bourbe ! », siffla-t-il.   
  
- « Je préfère garder mon quotidien, si ça ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai pas encore fini de le lire », répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais comme je ne suis pas rancunière, je veux bien te faire la lecture », ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.   
  
Et avant que Draco n'ait pu lui arracher le journal des mains, elle entama un article.   
  
« Les Malefoy au bord de la ruine ?  
  
Nous apprenons avec grande consternation que Narcissa Malefoy aurait mis en vente une partie des biens familiaux afin de pouvoir éponger des dettes. En effet, Lucius Malefoy a été condamné, outre sa peine d'emprisonnement ferme à A1zkaban, à verser une colossale amende ( plus de 100 000 gallions chuchotent certains) au ministère de la magie pour les dégâts occasionnés (Cette somme servira entre autres à l'achat et l'inauguration d'une nouvelle statue pour le hall du ministère). De plus, il semblerait qu'après l'arrestation de son mari en juin dernier, une foule de créanciers se soit présentés au manoir. 'Nous n'aurions jamais osé réclamer notre dû en présence de ce mage noir', s'explique l'un d'eux.   
  
Mais l'étendue de la fortune des Malefoy est célèbre dans toute la communauté magique. Il est donc peu probable qu'une amende et ces créanciers expliquent à eux seuls les difficultés actuelles de Narcissa Malefoy. Les lecteurs attentifs à la politique du ministère auront remarqué que depuis l'arrestation du mage noir, Cornélius Fudge est revenu sur quantité de ses décisions en matière de finances et de taxes de solidarité entre sorciers. Force est de constater qu'elles ne sont pas en faveur des familles les plus riches. Le ministre a également demandé aux familles les plus nanties de participer au refinancement du département des aurors afin d'assurer une meilleure sécurité en ces temps troublés.   
  
Ajoutons à tout cela les fêtes somptueuses organisées par Narcissa dans leur manoir du Kent, la note a du être salée. 'Mrs Malefoy est une personne très affable et généreuse, déclare Mr Parkinson. Il se trouve qu'elle a horreur de la solitude. Elle voulait donc réunir ses innombrables amis et les rassurer à propos de son mari. Elle nous a assuré qu'il saurait reconnaître ses erreurs et agirait au mieux pour les réparer. Elle espérait que nous ne lui en tiendrions pas rigueur et que nous serions toujours aussi nombreux à ses réceptions '  
  
Nos lecteurs retiendront au passage que Mrs Narcissa Malefoy ne devrait pas avoir trop de mal à attirer ses invités chez elle, vu les sommes astronomiques dépensées en traiteur, luxueuses toilettes, orchestres et autres animations. »  
  
Hermione avait tout lu d'un trait haussant le ton et se tenant résolument hors de portée de Draco qui était passé successivement du vert au violet en passant par le jaune. D'autres oreilles et regards d'élèves de Gryffondor avaient été attirés par la scène.   
  
- « Ca, ça va se payer très cher Granger », parvint-il à articuler d'une voix sourde et blanche. Harry devina qu'il tripotait nerveusement sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa robe.   
  
A ses mots, Ron se plaça devant Hermione.  
  
- « Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, Malefoy. Il y a des préfets qui t'écoutent, tu sais. »  
  
- « C'est touchant Weasley de défendre ta Sang-de-Bourbe. Je te conseille de ne pas la perdre du regard. La sécurité dans les couloirs de Poudlard à la nuit tombée n'est plus ce qu'elle était, tu sais. »  
  
A ces mots, Draco s'éloigna plein de dédain et de rancœur.   
  
- « Tu sais, je suis assez grande pour me défendre seule », dit Hermione à l'attention de Ron. Et puis ce ne sont que des mots. On commence à le connaître maintenant. Ce que Malefoy fait le mieux c'est des menaces. » Mais en voyant sa mine écarlate et dépitée, elle s'empressa d'ajouter avec un joli sourire : « Mais c'est très gentil quand même ».  
  
Heureux de leurs efforts pour éviter les disputes, Harry se plongea dans sa propre édition de la Gazette. Cornélius Fudge était toujours aussi décrié. Les journalistes faisaient des pronostics sur les sorciers qui pourraient le remplacer. Dumbledore était souvent cité. Pourtant, pensa Harry, si le directeur de Poudlard avait refusé le poste lors des précédentes élections, ce n'était pas pour l'accepter maintenant. Il avait bien d'autres missions à remplir. Le journal annonçait le début de la campagne pour le 16 janvier. D'ici là tous les candidats se seraient fait connaître.   
  
C'est l'estomac bien calé que Harry, Ron et Hermione se rendirent ensuite à leur cours d'enchantement. Le professeur Flitwick leur souhaita la bienvenue et leur annonça qu'ils passeraient le premier trimestre à étudier les sortilèges de rapetissement et d'agrandissement.   
  
- « Ceux-ci appartiennent au niveau de magie intermédiaire lorsqu'il s'agit d'objets simples, voire de certains végétaux et relèvent du niveau supérieur pour les objets complexes et les êtres vivants. Toutefois, ne vous y trompez pas, même pour ce bête morceau de parchemin vierge, cela nécessitera beaucoup d'entraînement.   
  
Ces sorts sont évidemment soumis à des règles strictes. Pas question de les employer dans un but lucratif par exemple. »   
  
- « Tu crois qu'on peut faire grossir des éclairs au chocolat avec ce sort ? », dit Ron, interrogeant Hermione plein d'espoir. Celle-ci dissimula un petit sourire et roula des yeux en lui intimant l'ordre de se taire.   
  
- « De plus, continua le professeur, rapetisser ou faire grandir des êtres vivants est réservé aux sorciers qui maîtrisent parfaitement ces sorts. A cause de certains inconscients, Ste Mangouste accueille chaque semaine des sorciers avec des membres enflés, disproportionnés par rapport au reste de leur corps. Je vous demande donc la plus grande attention » expliqua-t-il.   
  
Un peu honteux, Harry se rappela qu'un jour, par accident, il avait fait enfler la tête de la tante Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Il se demanda si sans le savoir c'était ce sort qu'il avait employé.   
  
Bientôt la salle, fut remplie des cris « Amplificatum » des élèves. Harry dut admettre qu'effectivement, faire grandir un morceau de parchemin vierge n'était pas un exercice facile. Même Hermione n'y réussit qu'après deux tentatives.  
  
Le professeur Flitwick leur enjoignit de ne pas se décourager.  
  
- « C'est un sort qui s'apprend avec de l'entraînement, beaucoup d'entraînement. Il est parfaitement normal de ne pas y arriver les premières fois. Mais, je ne connais aucun sorcier qui en s'exerçant chaque jour, n'est pas parvenu à réussir des agrandissements simples », les rassura-t-il.   
  
La matinée s'acheva avec le premier cours à options : Secours et Premiers Soins Magiques. Celui-ci avait lieu à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh les y attendait. Harry s'aperçut que les élèves des quatre maisons étaient mélangés.   
  
- « Milicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones, Ernie Mac Millan, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Padma Patil, Mandy Brockelhurst, Ron Weasley, Neville Londubat, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger », appela l'infirmière.  
  
Tous levèrent la main quand ils entendirent leur nom.   
  
- « Haaaaaa ! Ca fait du bien, une matinée de cours sans Malefoy », chuchota Ron.   
  
- « Bien tout le monde est là ! », fit Mrs Pomfresh avec un sourire satisfait. C'est la première fois que je donne ce cours. En réalité, cette option a été ouverte cette année à la demande du directeur. Je n'ai pas la prétention de faire de vous de vrais médicomages. Cela demanderait bien plus de deux ans. Mais vous serez tout de même outillés pour intervenir dans certains cas urgents. Rappelez-vous que les soins magiques sont avant tout un acte qui implique un grand respect de la vie et un don de soi. Ainsi ne vous étonnez pas si après certains cours vous vous sentez quelque peu fatigués. Heureusement, vous aurez la pause de midi pour reprendre des forces. Avant de commencer, je dois vous demander si vous continuez tous à suivre les cours de potions et de botanique? »  
  
Comme tous les élèves acquiesçaient, elle poursuivit.   
  
- « C'est important pour bien comprendre certains aspects de ce que je pourrai vous enseigner. » Elle les invita à prendre place sur les chaises disposées en cercle au centre de la salle. Les lits avaient été poussés contre les murs. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient aucun occupant. « Bien nous allons débuter en douceur avec un peu de théorie, juste pour vous situer ce que vous verrez avec moi. Qui peut me citer les différents types de pathologies magiques ? »  
  
A la grande surprise de tous, la main de Neville fendit l'air plus rapidement que celle de Hermione.   
  
- « Monsieur Londubat ? »  
  
- « Heu… Et bien selon Ste Mangouste, il y a les blessures par les créatures vivantes, les virus et les microbes magiques, les accidents matériels, les empoisonnements par potions et plantes et les pathologies dues aux sortilèges… heu … »  
  
- « Bravo ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! », le félicita l'infirmière.  
  
Un sourire éclaira le visage aux joues roses et rebondies de l'étudiant que tous connaissaient d'abord pour sa maladresse et sa timidité.   
  
Harry songea que s'il éprouvait des difficultés dans cette branche, il ne trouverait pas meilleur que Neville pour l'aider. Il devait être allé un nombre incalculable de fois à l'hôpital des sorciers pour visiter ses parents. Il avait donc sans aucun doute observé plus de choses dans le domaine des soins magiques que n'importe quel élève à Poudlard.  
  
- « Chaque type de pathologie exige des soins particuliers. Cette année vous vous formerez aux soins de la plupart des blessures par des créatures magiques et nous verrons un peu les empoisonnements. Nous les étudierons plus en profondeur l'année prochaine de même que les accidents matériels. Vous noterez qu'il m'est impossible pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes de vous former sur les virus et les microbes. Ces cours sont donnés uniquement en milieu stérile. De plus, les professeurs et leurs élèves sont écartés pendant un temps défini des autres personnes. Et en ce qui concerne les pathologies dues aux sortilèges, je considère qu'ils forment le niveau le plus complexe des soins magiques. Vous les verrez donc si vous décidez d'entamer une carrière de médicomage. »   
  
Justin, Hermione, Susan et Padma buvaient les paroles de Mrs Pomfresh, mais le plus attentif était sans conteste Neville. Millicent quant à elle, regardait distraitement vers les armoires à 'pharmagie' (celles dans lesquelles Mrs Pomfresh rangeait tout son matériel). Harry ne put s'empêcher d'observer que son postérieur dépassait largement de chaque côté de la chaise.   
  
- « Bon ! », fit l'infirmière en haussant le ton pour la rappeler à l'ordre. « Voilà… C'est à peu près tout pour la théorie. Aujourd'hui, je vais vous montrer les différents instruments et plantes les plus couramment utilisés. Observez les bien, les différences sont parfois minimes. »   
  
En sortant de l'infirmerie, ils croisèrent un autre groupe d'élèves de cinquième année. Draco était parmi eux. Il avait semble-t-il retrouvé un peu de sa popularité : quelques filles s'agglutinaient autour de lui.  
  
- « Dis Draco, tu pourrais nous emmener visiter les collections de ton manoir ? Après tout, comme l'a dit Mrs Trelawney, tu es d'un goût artistique très sûr. »   
  
Une autre enchaîna avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.   
  
- « Est-ce que c'est vrai que les Malefoy ont toujours été les mécènes des plus grands artistes sorciers ? »  
  
- « Allons, allons, les filles pas toutes à la fois », dit le blond esquissant un sourire. « Et si on reparlait de ça, ce soir devant une coupe de Whisky pur feu ? », proposa-t-il.   
  
En entendant ces derniers mots, Ron retint une exclamation de triomphe.  
  
- « Cette fois, on sait comment le tenir. C'est interdit de s'enivrer à Poudlard. S'il recommence ses menaces, on pourra le dénoncer. »  
  
- « Je ne sais pas, Ron. Tu ne crois pas que tu vaux mieux que ça ? Rapporter c'est exactement ce que cette fouine ferait. Je n'ai pas envie de m'abaisser à son niveau. Ni toi », répondit Hermione.   
  
- « Hum… Tu as peut-être raison », finit par murmurer Ron, soudain très rouge. Il sembla songeur quelques instants, puis il cria à ses amis : « J'ai trouvé quelque chose plus à notre niveau. Le niveau Weasley ! Je vous rejoins à table, gardez-moi ma part !»   
  
Ron détala alors dans le couloir. Il dépassa en trombe Malefoy et le groupe de filles toujours accrochées à sa robe, dérapa sur les pierres rendues glissantes par l'humidité de la saison et disparut.   
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry le vit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il avait le visage couvert de suie les cheveux hérissés sur la tête et la robe en lambeaux. Paradoxalement, il arborait un air hautement satisfait.   
  
- « Que t'est-il arrivé ? », demanda Harry en découvrant son état.  
  
- « Ho ! C'est sans importance. Crabbe et Goyle se sont juste aperçu que je passais derrière eux au moment où Malefoy les rejoignait. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de sortir ma baguette de ma poche. J'étais trop concentré sur leur carafe de jus de citrouille. Mais … Ca valait le coup ! Enfin … Je l'espère. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre », ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire sadique. « Au fait, Harry, je me suis permis de t'emprunter ton KCRC. J'en achèterai un autre aux jumeaux pour le remplacer. »  
  
- « Pas de problème Ron, mais …Qu'est-ce que tu as fait au juste ? »  
  
- « Et bien j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups. J'offre la chance à Malefoy et à ses petits copains de boire un cocktail absolument nouveau et en prime, de réaliser leur rêve de célébrité, en participant à une petite expérience. Et puis, je vais pouvoir noter les effets du KCRC et les envoyer à mes frères. »  
  
- « Ron ! Non ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ? », demanda Hermione. « Ils pourraient être très malades. »  
  
- « Si seulement… », soupira-t-il.  
  
- « Ron ! », cria Hermione, outrée. Elle lui administra une tape sur le bras. « Tu risques de perdre ton insigne de préfet ! J'espère pour toi que les effets ne seront pas top visibles. Et tu as de la chance que les autres Serpentards ne s'essayent plus directement à côté d'eux. Enfin … à part ce Nott. Cela aurait été une catastrophe s'ils avaient tous bu le jus de cette carafe. »   
  
Et voilà ! C'est reparti, regretta Harry en voyant Ron et Hermione recommencer à se disputer.  
  
Cependant, l'arrivée de Ginny et Luna à la table des Gryffondors mit temporairement fin à cette discussion.  
  
- « Salut tout le monde ! »  
  
- « Vous sortez seulement de cours ? », demanda Harry.   
  
- « Non pas exactement. On a croisé Mrs Trelawney et Firenze dans le couloir. Elle essayait de lui faire entendre son opinion sur 'l'art de la divination' », expliqua Ginny. « Mais bon … laisse tomber, je meurs de faim. Passe-moi la salade."   
  
Harry comprenait tout-à-coup beaucoup mieux pourquoi les professeurs de divination n'assistaient plus ensembles aux repas. Les vues de Firenze, le centaure, et de Mrs Trelawney sur le sujet étaient aussi opposées que le jour et la nuit. Harry savait qu'aucun des deux ne ferait jamais de compromis sur sa manière de voir les choses.   
  
- « Bon, moi je vous laisse ! », déclara Luna. « J'étais juste passée vous dire bonjour. Mais je dois encore me rendre à la bibliothèque avant la reprise des cours. Je ne dois pas traîner. »  
  
- « Ho ! Et bien, bon travail dans ce cas », dit Harry.  
  
- « Non, ce n'est pas pour travailler. Je vais vérifier si les précieuses archives de mon père sont arrivées. Dumbledore lui a offert de les restaurer et de les conserver à Poudlard. Il n'y a pas plus sûr comme endroit », raconta Luna avec son habituel air rêveur.   
  
- « Pfffffff ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Rien ne se passe », se lamenta Ron. « Ne me dites pas que j'ai reçu les maléfices de Malefoy pour rien ? »   
  
- « Comment ça ? », l'interrogea Ginny en se servant de pommes de terre rissolées.  
  
Hermione la mit au courant en prenant soin d'insister sur le caractère répréhensible et dangereux de la farce de Ron.   
  
- « Ho ! Je vois. Mais, je suis sûre qu'il se passera quelque chose. Les farces de Fred et Georges ont toujours fonctionné. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas encore bu leur jus de citron ? »   
  
- « Si, si je les ai observés », assura Ron qui reçu une nouvelle tape d'Hermione.   
  
- « Attendez… », fit Harry. «Regardez-les bien… Vous ne remarquez rien ? »  
  
Ron se pencha par-dessus la table pour mieux voir.   
  
- « Hoooo ! Des boutons ! Ils ont tous un bouton bleu violacé sur le nez ! », s'exclama-t-il. Il les regarda quelques instants, puis il ajouta, indigné : « Et c'est tout ? ».  
  
Hermione se leva et décida de rejoindre Luna à la bibliothèque pour se calmer.   
  
- « Peut-être y aura-t-il une réaction plus importante plus tard », espéra Ron qui n'avait pas remarqué le départ de son amie.   
  
Le dîner se termina sans aucun autre événement particulier, hormis le fait que Ron mangea beaucoup moins que d'habitude, tant il était occupé à guetter la table des Serpentards.   
  
Le cours de métamorphose s'achevait. Harry voulait demander à Mrs McGonagall la permission de s'entraîner le lendemain matin juste avant les cours. Elle signa le mot de réservation du terrain. Le parchemin en main, Harry se dirigeait vers la porte quand la responsable des Gryffondors le rappela.   
  
- « Potter ! Je sais que vous avez bien d'autres soucis en ce moment… Pourtant… Si vous pouviez former les nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe et retrouver le même niveau que l'année passée… J'ai appris que le professeur Rogue avait lui-même sélectionné les joueurs de son équipe dont il dit avant même qu'elle ait disputé son premier match, qu'elle sera invincible. Vous comprenez donc que ce serait une grande satisfaction personnelle de conserver la coupe une année de plus. »  
  
Harry acquiesça.   
  
Il se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune. Celle-ci était pas mal animée avec Ron qui distribuait toujours les bons de commandes. Ron lui apprit qu'Hermione s'était enfermée dans le dortoir après avoir déclaré qu'elle ne voulait être en aucun cas mêlée aux affaires des jumeaux. Parvati et Lavande épluchaient le célèbre magazine 'Sorcière Hebdo'. Les frères Crivey, quant à eux, se concentraient sur ce qui ressemblait à une lettre et Neville assis près du feu avait la tête entre les mains et réfléchissait à son devoir de Potions. Harry décida de le rejoindre, mais avant, il prévint son équipe que le premier entraînement avait lieu le lendemain matin.   
  
La soirée fut longue. Comme Hermione ne se montra pas, Harry n'eût pas l'occasion de lui demander de l'aide pour le devoir de Potions. Il était déjà une heure du matin quand Neville et lui montèrent se coucher.   
  
Harry se leva de très bonne heure pour préparer le programme de l'entraînement. Il avait prévu un échauffement par des passes hautes, basses, latérales et rapides. Puis, il pensait organiser un petit match mais en se limitant à un seul cognard, pour commencer. Il réveilla Ron, Dean et Seamus. Ils attendirent que les filles les rejoingnent et ensembles, ils se rendirent au terrain de quidditch.   
  
Une vision d'horreur les cloua sur place. Parvati hurla. Le terrain … Non… Ce n'était désormais plus le mot adéquat. Il n'y avait plus que de la boue dans des fosses et des tas de terre. Les anneaux qui servaient de goals, avaient été arrachés par une main mystérieuse. Ils gisaient comme des morceaux de ferraille complètement tordus. Les gradins étaient à moitiés effondrés. Les drapeaux des quatre maisons qui flottaient fièrement encore la vielle, n'étaient plus que des lambeaux ternes et maculés de boue.   
  
Harry regardait sans comprendre. Que s'était-il passé ? On aurait juré qu'il y avait eu un glissement de terrain accompagné d'une tornade. Pourtant, la terre n'avait pas tremblé cette nuit.   
  
- « Mais qui … », commença Ginny.  
  
- « Je ne sais pas », répondit finalement Harry. La seule fois où il avait vu le terrain de quidditch hors d'état, c'était lorsque Hagrid y avait fait pousser un labyrinthe pour la finale du tournoi des trois sorciers. « Je crois qu'on ferait tous mieux de rentrer au château. C'est plus prudent. »  
  
- « Je suis d'accord », fit Kathie. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler, mais Harry voyait bien que personne ne se sentait en sécurité, lui y compris.   
  
- « Allons-y ! », ordonna-t-il. Et il ajouta à l'attention de Ron : « Je vais immédiatement prévenir Dumbledore. Il faut qu'il voie ça. Juste au cas où ce ne serait pas dû aux éléments naturels …» 


	14. Chapitre 14 : Le Poudlard Déchaîné

Disclaimer: j'écris cette fiction durant mes loisirs. Elle n'a d'autre but que me divertir et je l'espère, divertir ses lecteurs. Je n'en tire donc aucun bénéfice pécunier. Je remercie JK Rowling pour ses brillants romans. Je me permets de lui emprunter ses personnages en lui promettant de les respecter.  
  
Ouf ! C'est fait ;)  
  
Merci à vous qui continuez à me lire et à poster des reviews! Je vous demande pardon pour le long délai de mise à jour. Mon boulot, mes deux formations en cours du soir et ma vie de famille me laissent peu de temps libre. Toutefois, je continue à écrire ne vous inquiétez pas. Voici le chapitre 13. Bisous à tous ;)  
  
Pitiponk : Merci, c'est trop gentil (Pomy toute rouge==). Je pars en vacances demain pour une bonne partie du mois d'août, mais je prends de quoi écrire avec moi, histoire de faire avancer ma fic. Pour répondre à tes questions...  
  
- Harry a fortement exprimé sa rancune au début de la fiction (quand il se trouvait à Goddric's Hollow). Il a négocié avec Dumbledore d'être plus consulté sur les choses qui le concernent et tenu au courant des actions de l'Ordre. En recanche, il a promis de ne rien faire d'incensé, ni de mettre sa vie en danger. Pour le moment, c'est sûr que cela le contrarie de n'être qu'un élève, de rien pouvoir faire et de devoir obéir sans arrêt. Mais cette contrarié est fort masquée par son sentiment d'impuissance, son sentiment de culpalité envers Sirius et l'écrasante responsabilité qui pèse sur lui. Il tente tant bien que mal de mener une vie normale mais tout en se préparant au futur. Il sait maintenant qu'il a intérêt à bosser dur s'il veut avoir une chance d'atteindre sa majorité. Mais plus que ça, il a la volonté de devenir un grand sorcier pour s'assurer que plus jamais un de ses proches ne disparaîtra aussi brutalement que Sirius. Donc pour résumer, oui il est contrarié, oui il y a de la rancoeur MAIS Harry essaie de la contenir car il sait que ce n'est pas sa rancoeur qui protègera les survivants. C'est le début de plus de sagesse, si tu veux. Et pour moi, ça donne un sens à la mort de Sirius.   
  
- Pour le titre, oui, il y a bien un rapport avec la maison de Goddric's Hollow. Je ne dirai rien d'autre pour ne pas gâcher le suspens.   
  
Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre 14 te plaira.   
  
Elehyn : Pas grave pour ton délai de post de review ... Quand je regarde le mien pour poster un nouveau chapitre, je ne me sens pas le droit d'en vouloir à qui que ce soit pour ça. On a tous des vies très remplies et on essaie de faire de son mieux. ;) Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements.   
  
Hum les Malefoy ne sont pas vraiment ruinés, il leur reste beauoup d'objets de valeurs et d'autres biens. Mais c'est vrai que leur fortune a été mise en danger. En revanche, tu peux compter sur Narcissa pour reprendre les choses en mains   
  
Pour le bouton, tu en sauras plus en lisant ce chapitre.   
  
En ce qui concerne le terrain de quidditch, tu t'apercevras que d'autres ont eu la même idée que toi. C'est tout ce que je peux dire.   
  
Et oui, on verra un petit bout de Snape dans ce chapitre.   
  
Gros bisous à toi et à Candy.   
  
PS : je suis d'accord pour les cours de Mrs Pomfresh   
  
Alixe : Merci de continuer à me lire. Je n'ai pas vraiment créé le monde de Harry Potter (j'aurais tellement aimé, mais non .. JKR a eu l'idée avant moi lol ... Pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous). Je me suis contentée de me plonger dedans jusqu'à le connaître assez bien pour pouvoir écrire des fics dessus (enfin ça ne m'empêche pas de devoir vérifier à chaque fois des détails dans les livres, mais bon ... personne n'est parfait).  
  
Pour le suspense à la fin des chapitres, j'avoue ... J'aime bien les terminer comme ça, c'est plus fort que moi. Je crois aussi que ça me donne "l'impulsion" nécessaire pour commencer à écrire le suivant. Si je terminais un chapitre sur une note qui explique l'intrigue immédiate et où tout le monde a réglé ses problèmes, j'aurais beaucoup plus de mal à me lancer dans une suite. Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire. ==  
  
Lol, si je t'inspire (quel joli compliment), ça ne me dérange pas que tu reprennes mes idées, si tu signales dans ta fic d'où elles viennent. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça.  
  
Encore merci pour ton gentil commentaire et pour ta compréhension.   
  
Vert : Coucou, enchantée de rencontrer un nouveau lecteur/ lectrice ? C'est gentil d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un petit mot. J'espère que la suite te plaira. A bientôt!   
  
Dega : Hello! Le résultat de l'expérimentation de Ron sur les Serpentard ne se fera pas attendre. Pour le terrain de Quidditch, même réponse qu'à Elehyn : Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir cette idée. Merci beaucoup d'avoir pensé à moi.   
  
Bonne lecture ;)  
  
Chapitre 14 : Le Poudlard Déchaîn  
  
L'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor avait regagné le réfectoire. Ses amis en sécurité, Harry fila chez Dumbledore pour le mettre au courant des derniers événements. Chose exceptionnelle, il trouva la porte du bureau du directeur entrouverte. Le professeur Dumbledore était déjà levé et avait une grande discussion avec le Ministre de la magie. Cornélius quant à lui, semblait malade. Il avait les yeux cernés comme jamais. Il paraissait avoir vieilli d'au moins dix ans depuis la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu. Creusé et ridé, son visage d'une extrême pâleur lui donnait l'air d'un cadavre. Un début de calvitie laissait voir le sommet de son crâne. Les voix des deux hommes parvinrent à l'adolescent par l'entrebâillement de la porte.  
  
- « Cornélius, vous dites que cela s'est produit juste avant le lever du jour ? »  
  
- « Oui… », répondit Fudge qui se mit à sangloter. Ses nerfs semblaient sur le point de lâcher « La prison est partiellement détruite… Ca vous donne une idée de l'ampleur de l'attaque. »  
  
Qu'avait dit Fudge ? La prison ??? Une attaque ??? Harry avala sa salive avec difficulté… Ils parlaient d'Azkaban, cela ne faisaient aucun doute. Mais c'est impossible, pensa Harry. Je le saurais si Voldemort avait frappé. Je l'aurais senti. Ma cicatrice serait brûlante. Anxieux, il tendit l'oreille pour en entendre davantage.  
  
Dumbledore se dirigea vers Fumsek, le phénix, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et celui-ci disparu avec un bruit sec.  
  
- « Et ils se sont tous échappés ? Aucun auror n'a pu les retenir ? »  
  
- « Mais vous ne comprenez pas ? », se lamenta Fudge, au bord de l'hystérie. « Les pertes sont énormes. Dix-neuf aurors sont décédés. Cinq autres ont été évacués d'urgence vers Ste-Mangouste. Et Alastor Maugrey a dû en venir aux menaces pour prévenir les désertions. Les aurors encore valides sont terrorisés, ils se sentent impuissants et trop peu expérimentés face à tout ça. En ce moment, les hiboux doivent distribuer la Gazette, je vais me faire lyncher !  
  
- « Allons, allons ! », fit Dumbledore en lui tapotant l'épaule. Sa voix était mi-rassurante, mi-sévère. Il fit apparaître une théière et servit une tasse de thé bouillant au Ministre. « Reprenez-vous, Cornélius. Vous vous doutiez que cela finirait par arriver, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, nous aurions tous préférés que cela se produise plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Mais je dois vous reposer ma question : est-ce qu'il reste des prisonniers ? »  
  
- « Ho ! Bon sang, Dumbledore ! Vous pensiez quoi ? Qu'ils allaient attendre sagement sur place qu'on les reprenne ? Tous ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de fuir sont partis, sauf … Attendez un peu … Non… La cellule de Malefoy est restée intacte. Ses petits copains n'ont pas levé le petit doigt pour lui … Mais comment saviez vous ? »  
  
- « Pour le moment, je ne sais pas grand chose, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là, Cornélius. Je me renseigne puisque vous êtes le premier à m'apprendre la triste nouvelle. Et j'ai besoin de savoir avec précision qui s'est évadé pour tenter de vous aider. Combien reste-t-il d'aurors en service ? »  
  
- « Un peu plus d'une quinzaine. C'est une catastrophe ! Il va falloir à nouveau recruter et recommencer la formation des nouveaux à zéro. »  
  
Fumsek réapparut alors, portant un morceau de parchemin crasseux dans son bec qu'il remit aussitôt à son maître.   
  
- « Alastor est sur place, il tente de sécuriser le périmètre et d'ébaucher une reconstruction de fortune », informa-t-il le Ministre.   
  
A ce moment, Harry décida de pousser la porte et de révéler sa présence sans plus de cérémonie.  
  
- « Je vous demande pardon, Professeur, mais je pense que vous devriez aller voir le terrain de quidditch. Il s'est passé des choses bizarres et … »  
  
- « Que se passe-t-il mon garçon ? », demanda sèchement Fudge. « Tu ne vois pas qu'on parle de choses sérieuses ? En tout cas plus sérieuses que du quidditch ! »  
  
- « Cornélius, vous dépassez la mesure », dit Dumbledore sur un ton d'avertissement. « Raconte, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète comme ça ? »  
  
- « Nous voulions nous entraîner avant les cours ce matin. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés au terrain… Enfin allez voir. Il est dans un sale état. Un peu comme s'il y avait eu un glissement de terrain …»  
  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.   
  
- « Bien Harry, retourne dans ta salle commune immédiatement. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, je vais faire le nécessaire. Va, maintenant. »  
  
Comme la plupart du temps quand le directeur lui demandait quelque chose, Harry sentit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à obéir.   
  
En sortant du bureau du directeur, il croisa le professeur Rogue qui arrivait suant et soufflant au sommet de l'escalier en colimaçon. Lui aussi avait découvert le terrain saccagé. En voyant que Harry l'avait précédé, il lui jeta un regard haineux et passa la porte du bureau d'un pas pressé.   
  
- « Je suis sûr que c'est eux ! », déclara-t-il d'un ton belliqueux. « Ca ne rime à rien de les accepter ici, ces gros abrutis cannibales ne nous apporteront que des ennuis. Ce sont des bêtes sauvages… Quoiqu'en pense ce grand naïf d'Hagrid. »   
  
- « De qui parle-t-il ? », demanda le Ministre, reprenant tout à coup un peu de ce qui lui restait de dignité et sa méfiance par la même occasion.   
  
Sévérus Rogue se tut quelques instants. On aurait dit qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.   
  
- « Je parlais de ce Potter, Monsieur le Ministre », expliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Un bon à rien, un fauteur de trouble, pire … Il influence ses petits camarades et ... »   
  
Harry qui avait ralenti son mouvement de descente des escaliers, vit le professeur Dumbledore adresser un regard intense à Rogue. Il lui intimait silencieusement l'ordre de se taire en présence du Ministre.  
  
- « Oui heu … Bon… Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller », déclara Fudge qui ne tenait visiblement pas à entrer dans une nouvelle discussion concernant Harry.   
  
Harry eut encore le temps de voir le Ministre prendre congé et entrer dans la cheminée de Dumbledore. Puis, il retourna directement à sa salle commune où l'attendaient les élèves de Gryffondor, avides de nouvelles.   
  
Ce jour-là, les cours de la matinée furent suspendus. Les préfets devaient veiller sur leurs camarades dans les salles communes pendant que les moindres recoins du château et du parc étaient systématiquement fouillés. L'ambiance qui régnait rappelait celle de l'époque où Sirius Black s'était évadé et se promenait dans le parc, provoquant ainsi une vague de terreur à Poudlard.   
  
Mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas de Sirius. Rogue pensait manifestement que les géants étaient responsables. Cela était-il possible ? D'un autre côté … Maintenant qu'il savait que les mangemorts s'étaient évadés … Est-ce que les serviteurs de Voldemort avaient trouvé le moyen d'entrer incognito à Poudlard et ce, alors que les mesures de sécurité avaient été renforcées ? Harry ignorait quoi penser.   
  
Entre temps, comme le disait Fudge, les hiboux avaient fait bon ouvrage. La Gazette était arrivée à Poudlard et même l'annonce de la suspension des cours n'avait pu remonter le moral des élèves. La sanglante évasion faisait la une du journal tandis que le reste de ses pages fustigeait le Ministre et ses collaborateurs pour leur absence de réaction et de communiqué de presse. Harry rencontrait des visages inquiets et tendus. Seuls les frères Crivey ne semblaient pas abattus. Ils étaient redescendus de la volière le visage radieux et entretenaient une discussion animée, ponctuée de petits rires. Ceci constituait une bonne amélioration : pendant qu'ils s'occupaient entre eux, ils ne poursuivaient plus Harry dans les couloirs du collège, armés de leur appareil photo et autres carnets d'autographes.  
  
En début d'après-midi, le professeur McGonagall fit une brève apparition dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle fit apparaître des plateaux de sandwiches et des carafes de jus de citrouille afin que les élèves puissent se restaurer. Les frères Crivey, au lieu de se jeter sur la nourriture, bousculèrent tout le monde pour être les premiers à demander des informations sur les résultats des fouilles. Le professeur déclara juste que personne n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal en dehors des étranges dégâts occasionnés au terrain de quidditch et leur jeta un regard si sévère quand ils osèrent insister, qu'ils montèrent sans ajouter un mot (mais en emportant une bonne quantité de sandwiches) dans leur dortoir.  
  
Ensuite, McGonagall appela Sylvia Appletown, une élève de deuxième année et l'emmena dans son bureau. Harry ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une expression plus sombre et plus douloureuse sur le visage de la directrice adjointe. Une demi-heure plus tard, la jeune fille de deuxième année, revint en pleurs : son frère aîné faisait partie des dix-neuf aurors assassinés. Deux de ses amies la soutinrent jusqu'à son dortoir et l'aidèrent à empaqueter quelques affaires. La responsable de Gryffondor l'attendait à la sortie de la salle commune pour la ramener chez elle. Une nouvelle fois, un sentiment d'impuissance submergea Harry.   
  
La semaine fut longue et morose. Tonks était accablée de la violente disparition de dix-neuf de ses collègues aurors et ne se montra que pour donner cours. Le professeur Rogue était plus odieux que jamais et désormais Harry savait qu'il n'était pas le seul responsable de l'humeur massacrante du maître des potions. Hagrid lui avait confié que l'accès à la forêt interdite avait été restreint aux professeurs à cause de la présence des géants et de l'attitude belliqueuse des centaures. Rogue ne pouvait donc y aller à sa guise s'y procurer des ingrédients. En temps normal, ceci n'aurait pas trop posé de problème. Cependant, le prix des plantes et des objets magiques avait quadruplé depuis le mois de juin et Sévérus Rogue avait dû renoncer à acheter les ingrédients manquants. Il les avait remplacés quand c'était possible par d'autres substances aux vertus similaires, quitte parfois à obliger les élèves à manipuler de violents poisons.   
  
Le seul cours de la semaine qui pu remonter le moral de Harry fut celui de 'Réflexes Elémentaires de Défense et d'Esquive en Duel'. Draco Malefoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Théodore Nott faisaient partie des élèves inscrits et comme c'était le cas trois ans auparavant, ils fixaient le professeur Lupin d'un regard méprisant et haineux.   
  
- « C'est vraiment scandaleux qu'on laisse ce ramassis de bouse de dragon participer à ce cours ! », s'indigna Ron. « Vous vous rendez compte que Dumbledore est en train de former de futurs mangemorts à mieux se battre ? »  
  
Rémus Lupin, quant à lui semblait ne rien remarquer du comportement irrespectueux de certains étudiants. Il se révélait comme par le passé être un excellent professeur, prodiguant à ses élèves encouragements et conseils judicieux. Il fut néanmoins obligé de séparer sa classe en deux groupes. En effet, le professeur Umbridge qui avait précédé Lupin, n'avait pas été des plus efficaces. La plupart des élèves avait pris du retard et pour certains, ils avaient même oublié quelques gestes élémentaires comme l'entretien régulier de leur baguette ou comment désarmer un adversaire.   
  
Ron se consola un peu en voyant que Malefoy se trouvait dans le groupe des élèves les moins avancés, c'est à dire ceux qui n'avaient pas réussi à produire une ébauche de patronus. Harry remarqua qu'un grand nombre d'anciens membres de l'AD (« L'Armée de Dumbledore » qu'il avait formée l'année précédente dans le but de contrer les plans du professeur Umbridge) avait facilement passé l'épreuve et il s'en sentit très fier. Même Neville qui semblait légèrement plus à l'aise avec sa nouvelle baguette, parvint à produire un énorme patronus. Celui-ci n'avait pas encore de forme bien définie, mais Harry songea avec certitude que plus tard son patronus ressemblerait à un animal proche du mammouth.   
  
Draco et le groupe des faibles passèrent l'heure à s'exercer à produire des patronus, tandis que les autres entamèrent une nouvelle matière. En effet, ces derniers connaissaient déjà un sort bouclier mais celui-ci n'arrêtait que les maléfices les plus simples et le professeur Lupin jugea qu'il était sage de renforcer ce sort.  
  
- « Bien, alignez-vous devant moi, s'il vous plaît … Pas si serrés, tout de même ! Donnez-vous assez d'espace, ce sera plus facile pour vous concentrer, car vous aurez besoin d'une grande force de concentration. Cette formule de défense est plus difficile à apprendre mais elle a l'avantage d'offrir un boulier contre tous les maléfices simples ainsi que contre beaucoup de maléfices plus complexes. »  
  
Harry vit que Draco s'était arrêté de s'exercer au patronus et faisait des commentaires derrière le dos de Lupin. Ses acolytes s'esclaffaient sous la manche de leur robe. Théodore chuchota quelques mots à son tour et les rires moqueurs redoublèrent. Harry se demandait comment le professeur pouvait rester si calme avec de tels abrutis. En continuant à les observer du coin de l'œil, Harry se rendit compte que leur bouton bleu violacé semblait avoir légèrement enflé : chacun portait maintenant sur le nez une sorte de furoncle. Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de les regarder plus, la voix de Lupin lui fit reporter son attention sur le cours.   
  
- « Répétez tous après moi : 'Scutum Maximum !' » Les étudiants levèrent leurs baguettes. « Très bien ! », dit Lupin tandis que les élèves s'exécutaient. « Maintenant, je voudrais que vous fassiez le vide dans votre tête ou plutôt non … que vous vous focalisiez sur une seule chose. Pour bien réussir ce sort, il faut se concentrer sur le maléfice jeté par l'adversaire et sur rien d'autre. Il faudra prononcer la formule tout en fixant très fort le sortilège adverse. Quand vous vous sentirez prêt, avancez-vous. Je commencerai par vous envoyer les maléfices bénins les plus simples et vous vous exercerez à les repousser. Harry veux-tu être le premier ? »  
  
Harry s'avança et le professeur Lupin lui envoya le maléfice du saucisson. L'étudiant se concentra alors de toutes ses forces sur le sort qui se dirigeait à vive allure vers lui. Alors que le sortilège était sur le point de l'atteindre, Harry prononça la formule de défense avec conviction. Aussitôt, un écran de lumière bleue apparut et absorba le maléfice. Harry fut repoussé un pas en arrière par le choc de l'impact. Les élèves, à l'exception des Serpentard, applaudirent la démonstration. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bouclier avait disparu.  
  
Ensuite, chacun voulu essayer le nouveau sort de défense. Hermione, comme à son habitude, le maîtrisa du premier coup. Ron faillit perdre l'équilibre lors de l'impact, mais tint bon. En revanche, Neville, déconcentré par les grimaces de Nott, ne parvint pas à faire apparaître immédiatement le bouclier. Il évita de justesse le maléfice de Lupin. Loin de se décourager, il recommença et réussit aussi bien que les autres.   
  
A la fin du cours, ils étaient tous fourbus et affamés. Ils descendirent donc dans la grande salle où les elfes de maison leur avaient concocté de bons petits plats bien nourrissants.  
  
En retournant à la tour Gryffondor, Harry, Ron et Hermione perçurent le bruit d'une discussion animée. Ceux-ci provenaient de la classe de Firenze.   
  
- « Et moi, je voudrais bien que vous arrêtiez de me discréditer auprès de MES élèves. Quoique vous en pensiez, J'AI le don de double vue. J'AI fait mes preuves, contrairement à VOUS qui débarquez sur vos quatre sabots ! », glapit une voix féminine. Harry devina qu'il s'agissait du professeur Trelawney. « Et je vous prierais de … » La voix du professeur s'étrangla. « Qu'est-ce que mon tarot préféré fait ici ? », demanda-t-elle avec un mélange de suspicion et d'accusation dans la voix. « Alors d'un côté vous dénigrez mes enseignements mais de l'autre vous ne vous privez pas de vous servir dans mon matériel quand il vous intéresse. SANS me demander la permission … Je ne sais pas comment vous appelez ça chez les PONEYS, mais pour nous les humains, c'est du VOL ! »   
  
- « Je devrais vous piétiner pour insulter ainsi la connaissance ancestrale de mon peuple », s'emporta la voix de Firenze. Harry et ses amis l'entendirent faire claquer nerveusement ses sabots sur le sol. « Mais par égard pour Dumbledore qui m'accueille ici, je m'en abstiendrai. Sortez maintenant, pauvre humaine ridicule, avant que je ne change d'avis. »  
  
Ils virent alors Sybille Trelawney sortir en claquant la porte.   
  
- « Espèce de grosse brute d'abruti de mulet ! », vociféra-t-elle, les points serrés et le teint blême. « Ha ! Mais Dumbledore le saura… Je ne me laisserai pas évincer de mes fonctions par un poney borné », maugréa-t-elle encore, sans se rendre compte de la présence de spectateurs. Puis, elle disparut au tournant du couloir.   
  
Harry ne vit pas passer le week-end. Tous les professeurs leur avaient donné des devoirs pour leur prochain cours. Il ne leva le nez de ses cahiers que pour écrire un petit mot de condoléances aux familles des victimes de l'évasion. Dumbledore avait placé une urne devant le réfectoire pour y déposer cartes et parchemins.   
  
En début de semaine, lors du dîner, Ron fit remarquer que Draco n'était pas présent à table  
  
- « J'espère qu'il est en retenue », déclara-t-il.  
  
- « Ho, non ! Tu n'y es pas du tout », intervint Parvati. « Il est à l'infirmerie. Ma sœur Padma m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Draco avait caché des œufs de serpencendre sous le bureau du professeur Tonks. La classe a bien failli prendre feu, mais le professeur a réussi à l'éteindre rapidement et s'en est sorti presque sans brûlure. Le plus étrange, c'est que lorsqu'elle a cherché à savoir comment les œufs étaient arrivés dans sa classe, le furoncle de Draco a explosé. Ses cheveux étaient devenus verts et il avait sur le front une grappe de boutons qui formaient ensembles le mot 'crapule'. Il a commencé à paniquer quand il a senti des poils lui pousser sur tout le corps. Il a alors accusé tout le monde d'avoir apporté les œufs et de vouloir lui faire porter le chapeau, mais à chaque fois qu'il mentait - ses mensonges étaient vraiment trop visibles - des vers, des souris ou des grenouilles lui sortaient de la bouche. Ca grouillait tellement dans la classe, que nous sommes tous montés sur les bancs. Draco s'est alors encouru à l'infirmerie sans demander son reste en laissant derrière lui une odeur abominable d'œufs pourris. Rusard était furieux », termina-t-elle. Elle avait parlé très vite, comme si elle avait attendu toute la journée de pouvoir raconter cette histoire.   
  
- « Finalement, il fonctionne très bien le 'Cocktail Weasley & Weasley' », dit Ron d'une voix étouffée tant il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, entièrement pris par son fou rire.   
  
Hermione le regardait d'un air sévère.   
  
- « Mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que c'est bien Draco qui a caché les œufs ? », demanda-t-elle ?   
  
- « Ho voyons, Hermione ! C'est évident que c'est lui le coupable. Harry l'a vu pendant le cours de Hagrid regarder les œufs d'un air sournois. Tu ne vas tout de même pas prendre sa défense ? », fit Ron qui avait tout d'un coup cessé de rire.   
  
- « Je ne prends pas sa défense, je me renseigne c'est tout », répondit-elle.   
  
- « De toute façon, sa culpabilité ne fait aucun doute. Il était seul en classe quand Padma est arrivée. Et ensuite, personne n'aurait pu aller déposer des œufs sous le bureau sans que cela se remarque. »  
  
Harry trouvait cette preuve suffisante. Hermione ne trouva rien à redire, mais ne se dérida pas pour autant. Et il apparut bien vite qu'elle avait raison lorsque le soir même, le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune, l'air très contrariée.   
  
- « Monsieur Draco Malefoy se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie. Selon Mrs Pomfresh, son cas est sérieux. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a été victime d'un maléfice. J'ose seulement espérer qu'aucun élève de Gryffondor n'est mêlé à cette affaire. Je vous rappelle que nous avons assez sur les bras avec le conflit qui se joue dehors. Je serais extrêmement en colère si j'apprenais que mes élèves se conduisent en chiffonniers dans un moment pareil. Sur ce, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée. » Elle tourna les talons et disparut derrière le portrait de la grosse dame.   
  
Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami. Son visage était devenu écarlate et il fixait ses chaussures. Hermione le fixait également d'un air réprobateur, puis voyant que Ron avait compris la portée de son geste, elle retourna s'asseoir parmi ses livres.   
  
La bonne humeur revint deux semaines plus tard, quand Dumbledore annonça que le terrain de quidditch était en état et que le premier match de la saison, Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle, aurait lieu le prochain week-end. Les entraînements reprirent avec enthousiasme, malgré le mauvais temps d'automne qui s'installait.   
  
Draco revint en cours la veille du match. Ses poils avaient disparu, comme l'inscription sur son front. Seule une grosse croûte subsistait encore sur son nez. Cette expérience semblait l'avoir marqué car il ne fit aucune remarque désobligeante à personne, aucun mauvais tour, pas même durant le cours de Potions. Le bouton de Nott, Crabbe et Goyle se trouvait toujours sur leur nez. Harry se demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient pas souffert de la même réaction que Malefoy.   
  
Le jour du match, les élèves surexcités se rendirent dans les tribunes. Comme celles-ci n'étaient pas encore complètement réparées, les étudiants de toutes les maisons ainsi que leurs professeurs, étaient rassemblés au même endroit. Le temps était toujours aussi maussade. La plupart des élèves avait emporté un parapluie. Celui d'Hagrid était rose et immense. Harry aperçut Dumbledore qui portait des cache-oreilles blancs et qui discutait avec McGonagall à une dizaine de mètres de lui. Celle-ci portait son habituel chapeau de sorcière. En revanche, le professeur Chourave qui se trouvait juste derrière lui, était habillée aux couleurs de sa maison et agitait un petit drapeau représentant un blaireau sur fond jaune. Elle semblait particulièrement fière de son équipe, cette année.   
  
Tandis qu'il promenait son regard sur la foule, Harry découvrit avec surprise que Luna Lovegood se trouvait assise derrière un microphone. Les années précédentes, le poste de commentateur était occupé par Lee Jordan, le grand ami de Fred et Georges Weasley et Harry se demanda si Luna pourrait l'égaler. Il eut bientôt la réponse à sa question.   
  
Les joueurs de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle entrèrent sur le terrain où les attendait Madame Bibine qui faisait office d'arbitre. Luna les annonça de sa voix rêveuse et monocorde. Heureusement que les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle étaient là pour chauffer l'ambiance. Ils applaudissaient leur équipe à tout rompre et leur criaient des encouragements. Les capitaines Cho Chang et Zacharias Smith se serrèrent sportivement la main devant l'arbitre qui donna le coup d'envoi.   
  
- « Et c'est d'un fougueux coup de talon que nos talentueux joueurs prennent leur envol. Serdaigle, tel un rapace, s'empare du souaffle et file comme le vent vers les goals », déclama Luna, toujours sur le même ton.   
  
Mais les supporters des équipes n'en avaient cure. Les joueurs semblaient en grande forme et le match s'annonçait palpitant.   
  
- « Et c'est Randall, notre rusé renard qui trompe Kirke, le gardien de Poufsouffle et ouvre le score de ce match », commenta Luna, toujours ensommeillée.   
  
- « Pas terribles les commentaires de votre copine, la folle endormie », susurra une voix sournoise derrière lui.   
  
- « Malefoy ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? », lança Neville en fronçant les sourcils.   
  
- « Faire soigner ta croûte de bouton, par exemple ? », proposa Ron avec un sourire féroce. « Ce serait vraiment trop bête qu'il en reste une cicatrice. »  
  
- « Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, le bouseux. D'ailleurs, toi et ta famille, vous feriez bien de vous tenir à carreaux. N'oubliez pas que les élections vont bientôt avoir lieu. Elles pourraient changer beaucoup de choses au ministère. » Un renflement apparu au niveau de la croûte sur le nez de Malefoy.   
  
- « Oui, sans doute. Mais heureusement, ça ne risque pas de modifier grand chose à Azkaban … Tu sais, la prison où croupit ton père …  
  
Tout se passa alors très vite. Malefoy, blanc de rage contenue, dégaina sa baguette et murmura « Foetidus Pedis !». Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, un jet de lumière atteint Ron aux jambes. Presque aussitôt, des relents de fromage périmé, oublié en plein soleil, s'élevèrent de ses baskets.   
  
- « Quelqu'un a laissé un rat mort ou des Bombabouses sous les gradins, ou quoi ? », s'indigna une fille de Serdaigle.  
  
Le professeur Chourave, pourtant très proche, n'avait rien vu. Elle était trop absorbée par le match pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait dans les gradins. Malefoy et sa bande ricanaient en voyant Ron et les spectateurs les plus proches se pincer le nez. Harry vit leur bouton prendre le volume d'un gros furoncle, comme l'avait fait celui de Malefoy quelques jours plus tôt. Le renflement sous la croûte de Malefoy sembla augmenter d'importance.  
  
Ron, Neville et Harry qui avaient tous les trois sorti leur baguette de leur poche, semblaient sur le point de répliquer. Mais Hermione s'interposa.   
  
- « Pffff … Si c'est vraiment la seule chose qu'il sait faire, ça vaut même pas la peine de risquer une punition. Et puis … Il est assez puni comme ça. Ca doit être beaucoup moins marrant maintenant qu'il n'a plus que sa mère », ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Ca doit pas être drôle d'assister à toutes les réceptions de Maman Narcissa et de jouer le gentil Dracounet pour les invités, hein ?   
  
- « Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ! »  
  
Sa croûte craqua pour laisser s'échapper un liquide purulent et violacé qui lui coula sur son visage. Quelques secondes plus tard, la grappe de boutons était de retour sur son front et des poils apparaissent sur sa figure et ses mains.   
  
- « Hooo … Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas de réception aujourd'hui, il ferait fuir tous les invités », se moqua Ron.   
  
- « Oui, mais sa mère pourrait le surnommer 'mon petit loup'. C'est plus classe que Dracounet, non ? », fit Harry qui s'amusait beaucoup du revers subi par son rival de toujours.   
  
Draco qui craignait probablement de se remettre à cracher des vers, renonça à leur répondre. En revanche, il fit un geste à Crabbe et Goyle. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent les poings menaçants. Mais avant d'avoir pu décocher le moindre coup, leur propre bouton éclata et ils retrouvèrent tous les deux dans le même état que Malefoy.   
  
Théodore Nott qui les accompagnait, sortit alors de son mutisme.   
  
- « Venez, vous autres, mieux vaut aller directement à l'infirmerie. »  
  
- « Bonne idée ! », répondirent en cœur Neville et Harry.   
  
- « Ho ! Il n'y a pas de quoi triompher … La mère de Draco est peut-être seule pour le moment, mais elle au moins est fidèle et elle n'est pas folle. »  
  
Cette phrase lui valut à son tour un déguisement d'ours boutonneux et une gifle de Neville, mais Nott s'en moquait bien car il venait de toucher un point sensible.   
  
- « Ma mère n'est ni folle, ni infidèle ! Tu entends ! », hurla Neville qui reçu la riposte musclée de Crabbe dans le ventre. « Ouch ! ».   
  
Ce fut le point de départ d'une bataille générale entre élèves de Gryffondor et Serpentard. En effet, certains coups se perdirent dans la foule et les étudiants touchés ne se privèrent pas d'y répondre (physiquement ou magiquement), signe que les rapports étaient plus que tendus entre les deux maisons. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle qui tentaient tant bien que mal de continuer à suivre le match, furent bientôt submergés par la bagarre et par les professeurs qui tentaient de l'arrêter. Les maléfices 'Jambencoton' et autres fusaient de toutes parts. A plusieurs reprises, Harry fut aveuglé par la lumière qu'ils dégageaient.   
  
Finalement Dumbledore dut intervenir. Il fit interrompre le match et fut obligé de stupéfixier ceux qui refusaient de se calmer. Harry allongé sous Goyle dans la boue, avait peu fière allure. Nott à deux pas de lui, émit un grognement et grimaça.  
  
- « Pour l'infidélité… Je parlais de ta mère, Potter », parvint-il à dire avant qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie.   
  
Les élèves blessés ou ensorcelés avaient passé la nuit à l'infirmerie. Les autres avaient été renvoyés dans leur salle commune. C'était le cas de Harry et Hermione. Neville souffrait de côtes cassées et Ron devait faire soigner le maléfice jeté par Malefoy.   
  
Le lendemain, au petit déjeuner, Dumbledore semblait plus vieux et fatigué que jamais.   
  
- « Un tel comportement mériterait l'exclusion définitive de l'école. Pourtant, je crois qu'il existe des punitions plus constructives. Chacun d'entre vous ira donc aider les elfes en cuisine durant deux jours avec un camarade d'une autre maison. Les paires d'élèves seront tirées au sort par mes soins. Par ailleurs, je voulais vous annoncer aujourd'hui que pour remplacer la sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'Halloween, un bal aurait lieu après le banquet habituel. Je n'ai pas encore décidé si ce bal serait maintenu ou non. Tout dépendra de votre comportement durant la punition. Le tour de rôle sera affiché dès lundi. »  
  
En remontant dans leur salle commune pour faire ses devoirs, Harry fut accosté par les frères Crivey. Ils tenaient chacun une pile de feuilles de parchemin dans les bras.   
  
- « Ca te dirait un beau morceau de parchemin ? », demanda Colin.   
  
- « Il ne coûte que 3 noises », précisa Denis.   
  
- « Heu … Non merci, j'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut en fournitures scolaires », répondit poliment Harry.   
  
- « Hoooo … Mais celui-ci est spécial. Il est réservé aux élèves qui supportent Dumbledore mais qui aimeraient parfois en savoir plus sur ce qui se passe au collège. »  
  
- « Bon, allez… Puisque c'est toi, nous t'offrons le premier numéro. N'oublie pas de dire 'Vive les moldus !' en le touchant de ta baguette. C'est le mot de passe. »   
  
Colin et Denis lui firent une tape amicale sur l'épaule et laissèrent Harry pour accoster un groupe d'élèves qui revenaient du réfectoire.   
  
Assez intrigué, Harry prit sa baguette et suivit leur recommandation.   
  
Alors des caractères d'imprimerie se dessinèrent sur le parchemin. Harry découvrit des articles bien alignés en colonne et tout en haut de la page, un titre : 'Le Poudlard Déchaîné'. 


End file.
